Unspoken Words
by MadameCissy
Summary: Have you ever woken up and realised the life you have is not the life you wish you had? Hermione finds herself in a difficult predicament and realises that in order to be truly happy she has to make some difficult sacrifices...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Have you ever woken up and realised that the life you're leading is not the life you wished you had? Hermione finds herself in a difficult predicament and realises that in order to achieve real happiness she has to make some difficult sacrifices.

**Pairing: **Hermione/Narcissa.

**Rating:** T (do I do hold the right to perhaps change it to M in the future)

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognise belongs to our Queen JKR. I just borrow her wonderful characters and make them do things they don't necessarily want do.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Damaged people are dangerous. They know they can survive._  
_~Josephine Heart_

It was the middle of July and the country was suffering under an unexpected heat wave. Throughout the nation people were seeking out the comforts of the beaches. Long traffic jams on the motorways to the coasts were the result and many were instead stuck in scorching temperatures inside their cars, with their windows rolled down and whining children in the back seat. Every night people longingly watched the weather forecast, desperate for just a drop of rain. But every night they heard the weather man or woman tell them that the next day would be as hot as the one before. A hose pipe ban had been put in place throughout most of the country and green lawns had changed into dry, dead shades of yellow.

Hermione Granger looked up from her paperwork and a frustrated groan escaped from her lips as she knocked over her half empty glass of water. She casually flicked her wand and the shattered glass repaired itself before refilling itself with ice cold water. Her hazel eyes drifted across her office. She had been Head of the Department for a few months ago. The promotion had come as a surprise, especially since she had not applied for it. She had needed a few weeks to find her place but now that she was all settled in she couldn't think of doing anything else. The job was near enough perfect. Her office door was wide open, giving Hermione a clear view of her staff working. She had an open door policy and liked to be accessible to her staff. Most of the witches and wizards were seated behind their desks, doing paperwork. Some chairs were empty and Hermione did not envy the poor sods that were forced to be outside today. The Ministry had air conditioning and was a welcome retreat from the heat outside.

"Miss Granger?" spoke a voice and she was roused from her musings to find the wizard standing in her door way. A broad smile spread across Hermione's face as she recognised Kingsley Shacklebolt. He had been Minister of Magic ever since the Final Battle and had made some significant changes to how the Ministry was run. Hermione liked working for Kingsley. He was fair, honest and, like Hermione, he liked to get things done. They had a mutual understanding.

"How can I help you, Minister?" Hermione asked as she offered one of the black leather chairs across her desk. The tone of her voice was a mixture of formal and friendly and she waited for Kingsley to change the intonation of their conversation. When he sat down and pressed his fingertips together she knew he was here for a work related reason and Hermione sat back in her chair.

Kingsley's dark eyes swept across Hermione's face. It was hard to believe that only four years after the war, and three years after finishing Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was now Head of the Department. Kingsley had always preferred Hermione over her friends Harry and Ron. She was less erratic and more logical. She was far more mature than her friends, even now. "A rather unusual request was made to me this morning, Miss Granger."

Hermione furrowed her brow. "What sort of a request?"

"That is precisely the reason I am here," Kingsley answered slowly. "I decided it was best that I discuss this with you in person."

"I see."

"It has been brought to my attention that someone has requested your help in dealing with a rather sensitive matter," Kingsley said and Hermione thought he sounded strangely descriptive. She leant forward and folded her hands on her desk. Her hazel eyes were fixed on the Minister's face. Even now that he was in the highest, most powerful position within the Wizarding world, Kingsley still chose to dress in his familiar and distinctive blue robes. "And it is not the nature of matter but more the person who made the request that made me decide to speak personally to you."

"Minister, exactly what are we talking about here?" Hermione asked curiously. She could not think of a reason, or a person for that matter, who would ask for her assistance. As Head of the Department she was overseeing every action her employees undertook, and even now there was still plenty to do. Trial dates for convicted Death Eaters looking for an appeal or who had chosen to share information in the hope they would be released from Azkaban early were the order of the day. She had only yesterday faced Rabastan Lestrange in court as he gave up the names of those who had once conspired with Lord Voldemort. By tomorrow her paperwork would have increased as the Auror Office was tracking the suspected witches and wizards today.

"A divorce," said Kingsley and Hermione felt deflated.

"A divorce?" she echoed.

"One of significant interest to society and, above all, the Daily Prophet. One of the parties has asked for your expertise and assistance during court proceedings," Kingsley explained and watched the puzzled expression on Hermione's face. "The divorce will be dealt with in front of the Wizengamot, with both parties asking to be heard."

"Minister, if you don't mind me interrupting," Hermione began and made a hand gesture towards the department outside her office. There, behind the desk nearest to the door sat a blonde witch, her reading glasses perched on the tip of her nose. "Perhaps this is a case you should be discussing with Dorothy McKinley? She has handled the last three divorces and she is quite familiar with the etiquette required in dealing with, shall we say, more privileged families."

"I am well aware of Mrs McKinley's abilities, Miss Granger," said Kingsley and there was something dismissive about his words. Dorothy McKinley had only recently dealt with the high profile Greengrass divorce. It had almost become a trend; now that the war was over a lot of the pure blood marriages had fallen apart. The war had changed people. Kingsley swallowed. "Perhaps I should have stated that the client involved specifically asked for you and only you."

"Very well," Hermione sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "But I am afraid that I will need some time to familiarise myself again with the rules and regulations regarding divorce, Minister. It has been a while since I last pleaded a case in front of the Wizengamot." Her voice trailed off and the look in her eyes became distant. The last time she had stood in front of the full court was when she had testified on events that took place during the war. Her account of events had helped put many Death Eaters away.

"You have one day," spoke a voice from the open door and Hermione's eyes snapped up. She knew that drawling voice.

There, in the door way of her office stood a man she had last seen in court. But he had not been there to plead a case. He had been there as an accused, dressed in the striped suits distributed by Azkaban prison. His silver blonde hair had been unkempt, his eyes bloodshot and there had been dark rings around his eyes. Lucius Malfoy only stood here because she, Hermione, had testified on his behalf. She and Harry had spared him and his family time in Azkaban. Her eyes swept across the man's appearance. His blonde hair was kept in a neat pony tail and he was dressed in immaculate black, expensive robes. A large silver ring sat around his middle finger and he walked with his cane. Hermione knew it contained his wand. She straightened her spine and felt the hairs in the back of her neck rise up.

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy," she said politely though the venom could be heard in her words. Her eyes found Kingsley. She was not sure whether to be revolted or shocked. "I take it this is the client you were referring to, Minister?"

"Indeed," answered Lucius before Kingsley could answer and he gave Hermione a curd nod. "I think we can take it from here, Minister. Thank you." His tone wad dismissive and Kingsley stood up. Before closing the door behind him he turned to look at Hermione and she sent him a helpless look. He answered her gaze but Hermione could not tell what his eyes were saying. When the door closed it was just her and Lucius Malfoy and she gestured to the same chair where Kingsley had sat mere seconds ago. Lucius Malfoy showed no intention of sitting down and instead scrutinized the books in the bookcase against the wall.

"How may I help you?" Hermione forced herself to remain friendly and watched as Lucius turned around. His cold grey eyes found hers briefly before turning away from her. He stalked across her office with the arrogance she had always known him to have. Her eyes followed him, aware of what he could be like. She bit back a snappy retort and counted to ten before speaking. "Mr Malfoy, what is it I can do for you?"

"As you may have heard my wife has requested a divorce," Lucius said without making eye contact and Hermione stared at his back. She thought it rather rude he did not look at her but she reminded herself that some people had not changed their views even if the war was over. To Lucius Malfoy she was still a Mudblood, which made his request to see her all the more strange. "I wish for someone to deal with these events in an appropriate manner."

"I see," Hermione said with a cold voice. She felt no remorse for Lucius Malfoy's predicament. In fact, she could think of a about a dozen reasons why Narcissa Malfoy should have divorced her husband many years ago. She reached for a new roll of parchment, dipped her quill in her ink pot and began writing. Without looking up she started asking questions. "And exactly what is you want me to do?"

"To see to it that proceedings take place in an order that is acceptable," said Lucius slowly and Hermione heard him turn around. She did not remove her eyes from the parchment and continued writing. "My wife… she had requested a quick court hearing and wishes for things to be resolved urgently. I want you to see to it she does not lay claim on property that does not belong to her but also that the Malfoy name is not tainted in the Daily Prophet."

Hermione's eyes snapped up and she cocked her head in curiosity. "Pardon me for my bluntness, Mr Malfoy, but may I ask why you have asked for me to represent you during the divorce proceedings? I am not a solicitor nor am I appointed to deal with divorces. I have qualified staff that are very much capable of dealing with your requests and maintain the level of privacy expected."

"Miss Granger, have I not made myself clear?" said Lucius sharply and Hermione's jaw dropped at the rudeness. Lucius stared at her in a way only a superior could stare at something he considered less than worthy. Her heart hammered in her chest and she lowered her hands into her lap, clenching them into fists. She was less than impressed and silently cursed Kingsley for putting her in this situation. Lucius' grey eyes narrowed. "You will represent me and you will do so in the manner I ask of you."

"Very well, Mr Malfoy," Hermione said and picked her quill back up and scribbled something else down on the parchment. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Meet me at the Manor tomorrow night at 8 pm. Do not be late. I do not appreciate to be kept waiting," Lucius said arrogantly and searched Hermione's face for a hint of disapproval. He found nothing. If he was disappointed by her lack of defiance he did not show it. "We will discuss the proceedings tomorrow." He started for the door and opened it. Hermione watched him step outside and she suspected he had somewhere else to be. There was a certain urgency to the way he left. He turned and cast her a quick look. "Good afternoon, Miss Granger."

"And to you," she muttered under her breath and he was gone before she could say something else.

With a frustrated groan Hermione threw herself back into her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. There were so many things she had wanted to say. She had never liked Lucius Malfoy. He was perhaps one of the few wizards who had not changed their attitude since the fall of Voldemort. He had everything to thank her for. Hermione suspected he would not have lasted long in Azkaban. He owed her for the life he was still allowed to lead. Others, better men than him, had not been allowed to live at all.

She stood up, took her wand out of her drawer and stored it up her sleeve. She walked out of her office and onto the department. Her hazel eyes looked around, searching for a familiar face in the crowd. She found the blonde witch sitting at the desk by the window. She was gathering some files and just stood up when Hermione reached her. When she turned around blue eyes instantly found hazel brown and a smile spread across her attractive face.

"I was just going to drop these off at the Auror's Office," said Astoria and showed Hermione the case files that were due to be assessed for court within the next few weeks. Hermione walked along with her towards the elevators and there they waited. Astoria cast Hermione a sideways glance. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact there is," Hermione answered and was relieved to find the elevator was empty. She and Astoria stepped inside and simultaneously reached for the handles. The handles closed and the lift began to move backwards before dropping down. "Has Draco said anything to you about his parents getting a divorce?"

Astoria sighed and rolled her eyes. "I wondered what his father was doing here."

"I take it he told you then?" Hermione asked curiously. She had been working with Astoria for the last year, ever since Astoria had transferred from another department. Astoria had married Draco just seven months ago in a lavish ceremony at Malfoy Manor. She had invited Hermione but she had been unable to face the haunting memories the Manor held and she had missed the wedding. Against Malfoy tradition Astoria had insisted that she wanted to continue her job at the Ministry. Draco had accepted her choice but Hermione knew that Lucius was not as supportive. Astoria and Hermione had found a mutual friend in each other. Their friendship seemed strange to many who first saw them together; they had different backgrounds but Astoria had never supported Voldemort and she had changed Draco. Hermione had even grown to like him in some way and their mutual 'hellos' in the corridors had changed into full conversations though she had yet to accept a dinner invitation. She knew Draco understood. It was something neither of them spoke about.

"He has mentioned it," Astoria said and at that same moment the elevator came to a stop and the doors swung open. Both witched stepped out into the Atrium. It was busier than normal and Hermione suspected that many Ministry employees normally working away from the office were actually inside today, seeking out the comforting air conditioned offices. She and Astoria made their way towards the next set of elevators that would take them to the Auror Office. "Apparently Narcissa spoke to him about it last week. You know how Draco and Lucius don't particularly get on these days."

Hermione didn't answer. She could not blame Draco for holding a grudge against his father. Had it not been for his cowardice weakness, Draco would not have endured half the things he did. He had done many of the things asked from him merely to please his father and to prove himself to him. It had been Narcissa who had eventually saved her son. "How does he feel about it?"

"He hasn't talked about it much, to be honest. I think he is just glad that his mother is finally finding the courage to walk away," Astoria said and she looked at Hermione. "If you ask me, Narcissa should have left Lucius years ago. That man possesses the ability to ruin everybody's life simply by existing."

Hermione grinned. "Yes, I think that is a pretty accurate observation of Lucius Malfoy."

"Anyways, enough with this talk about divorce. How are things coming along for the wedding?" Astoria asked with a beaming smile and her gaze dropped to the diamond engagement ring on Hermione's left hand. Hermione absentmindedly twisted it around her finger now that Astoria looked at it and stared at the elevator floor. "Have you and Ron picked a date yet?"

"Ron wants a winter wedding," Hermione said and shook her head. The subject of her wedding was something she reluctantly talked about. She wasn't quite sure why. Whenever someone mentioned it she became rather reclusive and tried to avoid the subject. "Merlin knows why someone would possibly want to get married in the snow."

"I think it's rather romantic," Astoria sounded dreamy and Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"You have actually _met_ Ron, haven't you?" she asked and suppressed a snort. "Ron Weasley and romance are not particularly a good combination."

Astoria didn't answer. The doors swung open and they had arrived at the Auror Office. To their surprise it was strangely quiet and they made their way through the desks until they reached the office of the Head of the Department. The golden sign on the door said HARRY POTTER and Hermione stuck her head around the door. Harry sat behind his desk, looking busy as he rummaged through a stash of paperwork. She smiled at the sight of his work being as much about paperwork as her own.

"Hey." she said and his head snapped up, Bright green eyes sparkled behind his glasses and his face lit up. "You haven't seen Ron around have you?"

"Last time I saw him he was just getting ready to meet with someone in the Cauldron," Harry said and Hermione detected the hint of disappointment in his voice. Harry enjoyed working outside, hunting down those who had taken so much away from him. She had never known anybody more devoted to their job than Harry. "An informant, I think. Said he had information about where Rodolphus Lestrange is hiding."

"If you see him before you go home, just tell him I'll be running late, OK?" Hermione said and glanced at Astoria. "I have received a request that needs dealing with urgently." She paused and a memory popped back into her head. "Are you and Ginny still going to Molly and Arthur for tea tomorrow?" When Harry nodded in confirmation she groaned. "Listen, this bloody thing Kingsley's given me will take up the best part of this week, I reckon. I won't be able to make tomorrow."

"I'll tell Ron when I see him," Harry said and then his eyes fixed on Astoria. "Are those the files I asked for?"

"Yes," Astoria answered with a smile and stepped into the office. She handed the files to Harry and he took them with a groan of displeasure. "I took the liberty of going through them and see what pieces still need adding. Most of them are complete apart from the top two. I can do them for you if you want."

"Thanks Astoria," Harry sounded genuinely grateful. His eyes searched the blonde witch's face and then came to a rest on her stomach. "By the way, I heard through the grapevine that congratulations are in order?"

"Wait, WHAT?" Hermione said and she smiled when she watched Astoria caress her stomach in a way only an expecting mother would. "You're pregnant?"

Astoria grinned sheepishly. "I take it Draco couldn't keep his mouth shut," she answered and a dark pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yes, it's true. I'm pregnant. Only eight weeks so it's all fairly delicate still."

"You should talk to Ginny," said Harry and he grinned. He took would soon be a father again. Ginny was expecting their second child. "She can't stop going on about how wonderful it is to be a mother. I tell you, I admire you women. There is no way I could through to the torment of child birth. Thirty six hours it took James before he finally graced us with his presence. I sure hope that his brother or sister is a little less lazy."

Hermione sighed and left Astoria and Harry to talk babies. She made her way back across the department towards the elevators and waited for the doors to open. As they slid closed and the elevator began to move, she found herself feeling alone and overwhelmed by the events of today. The arrival of Lucius Malfoy had stirred memories she had kept safely hidden in the darkest depths of her mind. Memories she did not usually think about but now, with the knowledge she would have to face Malfoy Manor tomorrow, they began to creep back to the surface. As the doors swung open and revealed the Atrium, Hermione could hear Bellatrix Lestrange's horrific cackle in the back of her head.

~()~

It was late by the time she got home that night. The apartment she shared with Ron was shrouded in darkness and she quietly closed the front door behind her. She softly made her way to the bedroom and found Ron asleep on his side, wearing nothing else but a pair of black boxer shorts. He had left bed side lamp on and she watched him for a moment. She had barely seen him in the last three days. They seemed to pass each other like ships in the night these days. With a sigh Hermione stripped off and climbed into bed. It was too warm and she lay on her back, with her hands folded behind her head. She stared up at the ceiling and took a few deep breaths.

She had spent most of the night sitting at her desk, wondering what she was going to do about Lucius Malfoy and his divorce. Only Astoria knew and she wished she had someone else to talk to. But she had vowed her privacy to Lucius. She had managed to work out a plan to handle the divorce and had written a whole scroll of parchment with things she wanted to talk to him about tomorrow. With a frustrated groan she rolled onto her side and stared at the picture frame standing on her bedside table. Her parents smiled back at her and subconsciously Hermione's lips curled up into a smile. She hoped they were proud of her, wherever they were.

~()~

The delivery owl dropped the Daily Prophet on her desk and she placed the few coins in the small pouch attached to its paw and watched it fly off into the distance. When Hermione picked up the paper she felt her heart drop. The front page was largely taken up by a picture of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and the large title that screamed MALFOY DIVORCE. She groaned in frustration and sank down into her chair.

"So much for privacy," Hermione sighed and stared at the picture. Lucius looked his arrogant, usual self. Narcissa on the other hand seemed almost withdrawn. She stood slightly behind her husband and her eyes were fixed on nothing in particular. There was a sadness to her, something Hermione couldn't quite explain. She looked up when there were footsteps outside her office and found Kingsley standing in the door way.

"You saw the paper then?" he said slowly and Hermione nodded. "Sounds like someone had a word with Rita Skeeter."

"I can't believe they hired that troll again," Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "This is just a brilliant start of the day."

"And it's going to get even better," Kingsley said and Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Lucius Malfoy had just sent me an owl informing he wants to change the time of your meeting."

"Really?" Hermione sounded hopeful.

"Yes," Kingsley looked almost apologetic. "He is expecting you at Malfoy Manor as soon as possible."

Hermione stared at the newspaper with Lucius Malfoy's arrogant face and shook her head. "Great."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews so far. How wonderful to see all of you have stuck around for this one too. This story needs some introductions before Narcissa actually appears. And as for Lucius; yes he still pulls some strings inside the Ministry. Money buys everything. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She stared up at Malfoy Manor. Against the clear blue back drop the building still looked as haunting as it had done the night she had first arrived here. Hermione brushed her damp hands against her black pencil skirt and swallowed hard. She clutched her bag and tried to mentally calm the rampant beating of her heart. Every step towards the large metal gates was hesitant and her stomach twisted and turned when she reached them. She could still imagine _her _face, pressed against the metal, staring at her. What had happened between the walls of Malfoy Manor was a memory Hermione barely dared to confront. She placed her fingers against the metal and was surprised to find it cold. The sun was burning down on her and her white cotton blouse stuck to her skin. She had pinned her hair up and had made every attempt possible to look collected and presentable.

She took a step back when the gates swung open and revealed the gravelled path leading up to the Manor's front door. Hermione walked slowly, her eyes darting to the scenery around her. Lucius Malfoy had surely attempted to keep his home looking well-kept and presentable. The gardens were neatly kept, with bright coloured flowerbeds, sculptured topiary and bright white peacocks stalking across an immaculate green lawn. Hermione thought that the garden looked like it had had the benefit of a woman's touch and when she looked across the lawn she saw the large white marble fountain. It confirmed her thoughts. It was not something she associated with Lucius.

Upon reaching the front door, her heart was still racing in her chest and Hermione closed her eyes for just the briefest of seconds. She took a deep breath and knocked. She did not have to wait long before the wooden doors swung aside and revealed the high ceilinged entrance hall. She stepped inside and her eyes began to drift around. The paintings were still there, staring at her almost contemptuously. The blonde hair was a striking feature on all of them. Expensive sculptures decorated the nearest wall and a Persian rug covered the stone floor. She took another deep breath and the scent of the manor penetrated her nose. And with the smell came the memories.

Her eyes shot towards the corridor the Snatchers had dragged them down. Just around the corner was the entrance to the drawing room. Even though it was hot, Hermione felt a cold shiver creep down her spine. The images of what had happened in that room, what Bellatrix had done to her, began to flood back into her mind and she turned on her heels only to find the doors had closed behind her. She turned back around, panicking slightly, and her eyes desperately darted around the entrance hall. The sound of footsteps made her look up and Lucius Malfoy appeared from a door on the other side.

"Miss Granger," he said dismissively and Hermione acknowledged him by giving him a quick nod. She did not dare take a step in any directions and she wondered for a moment whether he could hear the heavy beating of her heart. She knew he had brought her here as a torment. They could have met as the Ministry but he knew she would be uncomfortable here and he would have the control. She cursed herself for it and briefly let herself meet his eyes. His voice was short and sharp. "Follow me, please."

She walked into what turned out to be an impressive library. Rows and rows of books lined up the walls and by the fireplace stood two leather arm chairs, a small glass table between them. The windows were tall and decorated with heavy black draped curtains. The room had a distinct smell of whiskey and old books. Lucius turned to look at her before gesturing at the chairs. Hermione reluctantly walked towards him and then sat down.

"Shall we get straight to business?" she asked through clenched teeth and flicked her wand. The necessary papers flew out of her bag and landed neatly on the glass table. The scroll of parchment with all her notes remained floating in the air, right at eye level and she cast a quick glance at it to remind herself of the questions she wanted to ask. "What is it you wish to achieve in court, Mr Malfoy?"

"I want this ridiculous act to be dealt with sooner rather than later. Narcissa has decided that the life of a Malfoy is no longer good enough for her. I do not wish for her to gain any of the Malfoy estate or money. It does not belong to her," Lucius said sharply and Hermione swallowed hard at the harshness of his words. This woman had given him more than twenty years of her life, she had given him the heir he had desired and this was the way he dismissed her. He spoke of Narcissa as if she was nothing but filth. Though Hermione did not doubt that Narcissa had access to the Black estate and funds, it was still horrifying to hear Lucius speak of his soon to be ex-wife this way.

"Very well," Hermione answered rather business like. "Have you spoken to your wife about any of these requests?"

"Why would I do that? That is your job," Lucius spat and Hermione's eyes snapped up from the paperwork in her lap. "I have no desire to speak to Narcissa."

"Do you have the name of the solicitor dealing with your wife's interests?" Hermione asked and made a mental note to find out where Narcissa Malfoy was currently living. Lucius' face remained blank and Hermione scribbled some notes down on her parchment and swallowed hard. Her heart eased down in her chest and her hands felt less damp as the minutes began to pass. When she finished writing she looked up again. "Have you heard from your wife at all?"

"She has sent me the request for the court appearance," Lucius answered spitefully. "She wishes for things to be dealt with quickly and without the involvement of a third party. That third party is our son Draco. She does not want him to be part of this."

Hermione sighed and put down her quill. She tried to hide the triumph in her voice when her hazel eyes searched for Lucius' grey. He met her gaze reluctantly. "Has your wife stated any reasons as to why she wants the divorce?"

Lucius arched an eyebrow and his lips formed a thin line. What little colour was left in his face faded rapidly and his fingers closed a little tighter around his cane. "She has stated irreconcilable differences." There was a pause and Lucius seemed to carefully weigh his words before speaking again. "Must we discuss what those differences are, Miss Granger?"

"I am sure people can make their own minds up about what those differences entitle," Hermione answered bluntly without breaking the eye contact and she flicked through her paperwork. "Well, if this that's all, Mr Malfoy, I don't think there is much more for us to discuss." She took the pieces of parchment he reluctantly handed over and quickly inspected them. "It appears your wife's solicitor has already arranged court proceedings for next week." She stood up and the pieces of parchment flew back into her bag and it zipped itself up. She smiled but there was no emotion in her eyes. "If there is anything else I need from you, I will send you an owl. If not, I will see you in court next Tuesday."

Lucius stood up and followed her out of the library. Neither of them spoke and as he watched her walk out of the Manor and out into the sunshine, he called her back. She turned and their eyes met across the distance of the path between them. There was a disdainful smile lingering on Lucius' face. "Miss Granger, I am surprised you have not inquired for the reasons I asked you to handle this case."

Hermione tilted her head and brushed her fingers along the pocket on her skirt where she stored her wand. She gave Lucius Malfoy a polite smile but the venom was present in her words. "Unlike some, Mr Malfoy, I do not feel the need to know. You requested my help and as an employee of the Ministry I am obliged to help you. Do not mistake my obligations for kindness."

She turned around and made her way back across the gravel path towards the gate. The stones snapped under her high heeled pumps but she walked with her head held high. With every step her heart beat slowed and when she turned around to look back at the Manor, Lucius had disappeared. She looked at the building that still appeared in her nightmares at least twice a week. Those windows were a mirror to the horrors that had taken place inside those walls. She swallowed hard and touched the gates. They swung open and she quickly stepped off the estate. But she looked back, watching the gates close slowly, and suppressed a gagging reflex. Malfoy Manor made her sick. She turned on the spot and Dissaparated back to London.

~()~

She finished work earlier than she had expected and used the fireplace in her office to Floo to the Burrow. She had not told Ron she'd be able to meet his parents for tea after all and when she stepped into the kitchen she was greeted by an outcry of mirth from Molly and Ginny. Hermione hugged her practically mother-in-law and then Ginny and briefly rested her hands on Ginny's belly. Soon she would be sporting another baby bump. Hermione then went to pick James up from his grandfather's lap and carried him into the living room where she found Ron talking to Harry. His face lit up when she entered the room and he hurried over to kiss her.

"I thought you said you couldn't make it," he said and Hermione smiled. She was still dressed in her pencil skirt and blouse but had taken the pins out of her hair. Her brown curls fell freely down her shoulders and back.

"There are some advantages to being Head of the Department, you know," she said and winked. James had extended his little arms towards Harry and was eagerly attempting to pull the glasses off his nose. Hermione chuckled to herself and allowed the little boy to grab hold of a strand of her hair instead. He seemed fascinated by his catch and tried to stuff the strands of hair into his mouth. Hermione quickly prevented her ringlets from ending up as James' tea and pushed her hair back behind her ear. James seemed puzzled and Harry produced a stuffed animal from his pocket and the boys' eyes lit up.

"Did you see the paper today? Seems like Narcissa Malfoy finally grew a pair and did the right thing after all," Ron said and Harry looked at him. Ron had never been a fan of the Malfoys, not even after they had changed their allegiance. Even now that Draco had become an acquaintance instead of a nemesis Ron was still not fond of him. "Anyone would have thought she'd have left that fool years ago."

"Perhaps the idea of her grandchild growing up with Lucius around put her off," Harry said and Ron nodded. The news of Astoria's pregnancy had spread like wildfire around the Ministry and Hermione doubted there was anyone who didn't know the Malfoy family was expecting another heir. She sighed and watched James suck on the ear of his stuffed teddy bear. She had not told Ron or Harry about Kingsley's request.

Ron pulled a face. "Lucius Malfoy is a slimy git. Some days I wish we'd have let him rot in Azkaban. I hope he will stand on his own in court and his wife gets the lot."

Hermione swallowed hard. "Yes, about that," Her eyes found Harry's for a moment and she knew he knew what she was about to say. "You remember what I said yesterday about Kingsley giving me this new assignment? It was a personal request for me to represent Lucius Malfoy in court during the divorce proceedings."

"Kingsley did _what_?" Ron exclaimed and his face rapidly became the same colour as his hair. "Is he bloody mental? What did you tell him? I hope you told him to bugger off!"

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes in irritation. Ron was notorious for his reactions to things he did not approve off. She sighed and chose her words carefully and calmly. "Actually, there was no room for me to turn it down. Lucius Malfoy specifically asked for me to represent him and Kingsley made it very clear I had no choice but comply with the request. I met with him this morning. He seems most miffed that his wife has asked for a divorce."

"I wonder why," Ron said sarcastically and Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and back. "Lucius Malfoy is a git, Hermione. We all know that! If anything, the court should be cheering that Narcissa Malfoy has finally decided to leave her husband. Why does he need representation anyway?"

"Because by law he is entitled to and Lucius Malfoy doesn't strike me as the kind of man who doesn't take what he is entitled to," Hermione said and absentmindedly kissed James on his messy hair. "Listen, I don't want to talk about Lucius Malfoy and his bloody divorce. Let's just have a nice dinner and enjoy, OK? I am sure your mother has plenty of suggestions for our wedding she wants us to listen to."

Hermione wasn't wrong. Molly had come up with a variety of suggestions. Everything from the design of the cake to the decorations on the tables and the fact that Hermione could wear one of the Weasley family tiaras. Hermione wondered whether Aunt Muriel had any left. Molly also suggested that she and Ginny went with her to buy her a wedding dress and that comment was the painful reminder that her own mother would not be here to see her get married. Hermione merely nodded to most of the suggestions and pushed her roast potatoes around her plate. She wasn't hungry anymore and the more Molly spoke about the wedding, the less interested she became.

She and Ron stayed till late that night and left several hours after Harry and Ginny had done. When they got home they made love, or Ron made love to her. She moved the way he wanted her to move, whimpered at the right moments and kissed his neck as he climaxed. He had never been the kind of man to worry about whether she enjoyed it too. Most times she did, but it took a lot of effort and sometimes she could not find the strength to fantasise and separate herself from the event. She rolled onto her side, naked, and listened to his breathing. Ron always was a steady sleeper. He would snore for most of the night. Hermione lay awake, thinking about what had happened today.

Her index finger traced the silver scars on her forearm. She did not need a light to remind her they were there. She could feel them, under her fingertips. A permanent reminder of what took place at Malfoy Manor. Harry referred to them as battle scars. It was what he called his own scar. These days it went permanently hidden behind his hair. Hermione did not like to call them battle scars. They were memories.

~()~

She and Ron left for work together the next morning. They Apparated into the Ministry side by side and walked through the Atrium. There they went their separate ways and Ron quickly kissed her on her cheek. "I'll be back late tonight. Seamus is in town on business and Dean said me, him and Harry should go out for a pint."

Hermione nodded. Ron went out for drinks after work most nights. It was another reason they didn't see as much of each other. It had irritated her in the beginning. Ron had blatantly refused to give up his bachelor lifestyle when they moved in together. He would be out drinking with his mates most nights and come home whenever he felt like it. Harry no longer took part in this ever since James was born but Dean was always up for a drink after work and Thomas and John, two other Aurors Ron worked with, made up the rest of the gang. Hermione couldn't remember if he had ever used a washing machine in his life, despite her telling him on several occasions how to work it. She had just accepted that these were the facts of life and this was how it was going to be. So she nodded and watched him disappear into one of the elevators with John and Thomas.

She thought about all the things she had to do today. There was a small mountain of paperwork waiting for her on her desk no doubt. She would have to work her way through them whilst trying to do some research on the Malfoy divorce. With Ron not being home tonight it meant she had the place to herself which created the opportunity to do all the housework and have the TV to herself for just one night. She sighed at the mere thought of it all.

"Morning," said Astoria behind her and Hermione looked around. Astoria's blue eyes widened and worry filled her face. "Merlin Hermione, you look like hell."

"You would too if you lived with Ronald Weasley and were assigned the divorce of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy," Hermione groaned and shook her head. She and Astoria stepped into the elevator and she ran her hands through her hair. "As you can imagine Ron was less than thrilled to hear about my latest assignment."

Astoria did not answer and they reached the Department of Magical Law Enforcement minutes later. It was still quiet and Hermione went straight to her office and closed the door behind her. She used her own private owl, Eve, to deliver a letter to the solicitor representing Narcissa Malfoy. In the letter she introduced herself and mentioned she had spoken to Lucius and saw no reasons why the proceedings could not go ahead as scheduled. She watched Eve fly off into the distance and sank down into her chair. She felt tired and took a deep breath. This was going to be another long day.

~()~

When she came home that night to an empty apartment, Hermione looked around. It was quiet without Ron stomping around. Both she and Ron were in well-paid jobs and it reflected in their furniture and decorations. The apartment had two bedrooms and was located in an old Edwardian building and overlooked a quiet street with cars lined up on either side. Their fireplace was connected to the Floo Network, in cases of an emergency. But most days she and Ron would Apparate into the Ministry and, whenever Ron wasn't going into the office, Hermione would use Muggle means of transport to make her way into the city of London.

Their life had become a routine of work, sex and more work. The physical aspect of their relationship was something that mainly instigated by Ron. Hermione felt she could quite easily live without it. Ron, however, could not. Ron also enjoyed going out with his mates and she had found he had been reluctant to give up that part of his life when they moved in together. Some days it felt like they were not together at all and just happened to share a bed. Hermione knew, deep down, that a marriage wasn't going to change anything about their relationship and she had wondered why Ron had even pursued the idea. But she had begun to understand it was almost like he had something to prove to the world. Harry and Ginny were so different. Their home life seemed cosy and now that little James was there it seemed it had changed them both. Hermione sometimes envied them, longing for nights in with Ron and have conversations that went beyond what they did at work, about what went on in the family or an argument about Ron's inability to act like an adult.

Suddenly Hermione's heart skipped a beat and a strange, unexplainable feeling crept up on her. She was standing in the kitchen and put down the knife was holding. The realisation dawned on her now that she thought about Ginny and Harry and James and the fact that Ginny was pregnant again. Her throat became strangely dry and she tried to remember when her last period had been. She couldn't remember...

She searched for her purse and then left the apartment she shared with Ron. She made her way down the street, to the nearest chemist she knew was open 24 hours a day. Every step was filled with a sense of fear and anticipation and when she walked through the door and made her way through the isles, she found herself staring at the floor. She seemed unable to face the possibility of what might be and when she reached the isle she was looking for, she swallowed hard before allowing her eyes to drift up. Her heart pounded in her chest when she looked up to the boxes at eye level. Ironically the boxes stood right next to the condoms. The image of a mother holding her new born baby was printed on the side and Hermione's hands trembled as she picked up two packages. She felt sick even just thinking about it.

Slowly Hermione walked to the cash register and put the pregnancy tests on the counter. The woman behind the counter looked at her, let her eyes sweep over Hermione's frame and a smile broke through on her face when she discovered the diamond engagement ring around her finger. She seemed to sense Hermione's nervousness and as she scanned the boxes she gave her an encouraging smile.

"So what are we hoping for?" she asked, adding a wink.

Hermione gave the woman a twenty pound bill and swallowed hard. "Honestly, I don't know."

She took the packages and left the chemist. She walked home slowly, every step more hesitant than the one before. The closer she came to home, the more anxious she became. Too many things went through her head when she reached the front door, stuck the key in the lock and stepped inside. The mere thought that she could be pregnant terrified her and Hermione locked herself in the bathroom, her heart now positively pounding against her ribcage. What would she do if she was pregnant? What would she do if she wasn't? Would she be disappointed, or perhaps relieved? Would she be sad or happy, regardless of the result?

She read the instructions three times before doing exactly what it said. After she had done what needed to be done, she put the test down and sat down on the side of the bath. She tried to control her breathing and closed her eyes, forcing herself not to stare at the test as the seconds began to tick away.

If she was pregnant, what would Ron say? Having a child changed everything. They'd have to redecorate the spare bedroom, think about names. She would have to think about how she would manage her job. They'd have to talk about money and Ron would have to consider giving up the lifestyle he had grown so used to. What would become of their upcoming wedding if she was pregnant? Would their child be magical like its parents? Was she even ready to be a mother? She loved seeing Ginny with James but she doubted she was as good as she was with a new born and she had doubts whether she and Ron were even ready to be parents…

The minutes seemed to crawl by and eventually Hermione slowly opened her eyes and reached for the pregnancy test. She took a few deep breaths before turning it over. She peered at the result and her heart froze in her chest. The blue line did not lie; she was pregnant.

For several moments she felt nothing and stared down at the positive result in her hand. Part of her was unwilling to believe it. She repeated the test three times but the result was the same every single time. Every time a clear blue line appeared, indicating she was pregnant. After the fourth test showed another positive, she threw them all in the sink and covered her face with her hands. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she wept. She softly placed a hand on her stomach. The idea of a child growing inside of her, a helpless and innocent human being that relied on her, humbled her yet also terrified her. She wasn't ready. And things would have to change.

~()~

It was late when Ron came home. Hermione had long since gone to bed but she could smell the alcohol on his breath when he crept into the bed. She pretended to be asleep and did not stir when his cold toes brushed against her legs. He murmured something she couldn't quite understand and a few minutes later he was snoring loudly. She would have to tell him about the pregnancy but she had no idea how. Hermione lay on her back, one hand under her head and the other on her stomach. She didn't even know whether she was happy about this child.

~()~

The next morning Ron staggered into the kitchen, downing an anti-hangover potion and making himself some coffee. Hermione sat at the small kitchen table, with the morning edition of the Prophet in front of her and an untouched bowl of cereal. Her hazel eyes followed Ron around the kitchen. He looked tired and she sighed. This would be the sort of day that Harry would stick his head around her office door and moan that he couldn't think of a single reason he had ever hired Ron.

"We need to talk," Hermione mustered up all her courage and pushed her cereal bowl aside. Ron turned to look at her, crumbs from his toast around his lips and on his collar. Some days he looked like he had not changed at all since their Hogwarts days.

"About what?" Ron inquired as he sipped from his coffee. He looked like he needed several more of those anti-hangover potions. He ran his head through his messy ginger hair and his brown eyes eventually found Hermione's.

Hermione swallowed hard. "Have you ever thought about, you know, becoming parents?"

"What? Like Ginny and Harry?" Ron asked bluntly. "Frankly, I don't understand why people would want kids. Look at Harry, he can't go anywhere or do anything now that he and Ginny have James and I am sure that will be even worse when they have the second one. I like to be free, you know."

"Yeah," Hermione answered and averted her eyes. She felt intensely sad. She stared into her cereal and felt no inclination to eat it. The mere thought of food made her feel sick. "Free."

She couldn't tell him she was pregnant, knowing that he wouldn't be happy. This child was a burden to him, a reason for him to have to change his lifestyle. Hermione pushed her chair back, didn't bother kissing Ron goodbye and walked out of the kitchen. She used the Floo Network to get to the Ministry and when she arrived there she fought to hide her tears. Who was she kidding? Ron didn't want this baby and he was never going to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **20 reviews already. I am a lucky girl to have such a wonderful audience. Here is the chapter Hermione and Narcissa first meet and, as you can tell as you read on, there is a long way to go.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Your voice still reaches me__  
and I can hear your every word__  
but it has been way too long__  
since it was really you I heard__  
~translated from "Werd De Tijd Maar Terug Gedraaid by Jeroen van der Boom, a Dutch singer_

Tuesday came around too quick and Hermione found herself making her way down to the courtrooms early that morning. She was carrying a small stack of files and in her bag she had packed up several books on magical law and divorces. She felt tired and sick. It was as if discovering she was pregnant had brought on the morning sickness. She had been unable to eat breakfast for the last three days and no one yet knew of her secret. She had not told Ron. Hearing him dismiss having children had diminished any hope she had held he would be happy about her pregnancy. Her work load was only increasing now that the Auror Office had found Rodolphus Lestrange and court proceedings had to be started for him to face trial. When the elevator doors swung open and revealed the corridor towards the courtrooms, Hermione reluctantly stepped out. She fumbled with her blouse and her skirt she wore under her robes and told herself she'd be glad when she could remove the robes. However, they were expected to be worn in the court rooms.

When she came around the corner she saw Lucius Malfoy stand outside the court room door. He was dressed in expensive black robes and carried his cane. His blonde hair was held back in a neat ponytail and he turned around when the sound of Hermione's heels echoed off the floor. Hermione held her head high and tried not to determine what look was in Lucius's eyes. But he looked at her contemptuously regardless of whether she met his gaze and when she reached him she merely acknowledged him by giving him a quick nod.

"Shall we go in?" she suggested and placed her hand against the door. She did not wait for his reply and pushed against the door. It gave way and it revealed the courtroom behind it. Stepping inside was like stepping back into the past. Today most of the seats were empty. Only Death Eater trials gathered a full crowd. She had expected he only people present to be Kingsley Shacklebolt and one of his clerks. The young man seemed startled to be in the presence of the Minister of Magic, Lucius Malfoy and Hermione Granger all at the same time and nearly dropped his scroll of parchment.

Hermione briefly let her eyes wander around the court room and when they came to a rest at the four chairs lined up across Kingsley's bench, she was reminded of how sober an affair the divorce proceedings really was. To her surprise the other two seats were already occupied and Hermione's eyes lingered for a few moments on the neatly pinned up blonde hair of Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius stalked across the room and sat down in the seat at the end, which left the only vacant seat in between him and Narcissa. Hermione took a deep breath, felt Kingsley's piercing eyes rest on her and then made her way across the court room. She felt light headed and when she sank down in her chair she felt glad not to be on her feet any more.

Beside her Narcissa Malfoy stirred and she glanced at the person who had sat down beside her. Hermione looked up at exactly the same moment and hazel eyes met ice blue. For a few seconds the two witches looked at each other and Hermione registered Narcissa's surprise over seeing her here. Narcissa's lips parted but if she had planned on saying something, she was cut off by Kingsley who spoke loudly and clearly to get their attention.

"We are here today to proceed with the request for the divorce of Lucius Atreus Malfoy and Narcissa Gaia Black. Today is the 16th of July 2002 and present are both claiming parties, Hermione Jean Granger for Lucius Malfoy and Marcus Daniel Spitfire for Narcissa Black," spoke Kingsley and he looked up from his paperwork. If he thought Lucius Malfoy looked bored and uninterested, he was not showing it. Instead he looked at Hermione. "Mr Spitfire, would you like to proceed?"

Hermione watched how Narcissa's solicitor stood up and approached Kingsley's bench. Looking at him she thought he seemed barely old enough to legally buy a glass of Firewhisky in the Leaky Cauldron. Beside her, Lucius sat up and Hermione could feel the tension between him and Narcissa. She glanced sideways and found the blonde witch looking at her. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments and then they both looked away. Marcus Spitfire began explaining the case.

"A few weeks ago Miss Black approached me with the request to arrange her divorce. Throughout the years she has found it increasingly hard to continue living with Mr Malfoy. The specific reasons for the divorce are mentioned in the paperwork before you, Minister. And as you can see her reasons are perfectly valid. It has been brought to our attention that Mr Malfoy does not wish for Miss Black to lay claim on the Malfoy estate or its funds." He turned and cast Hermione a look. What he had said was taken exactly from the details she had sent in her letter. She nodded to confirm his statement. "Miss Black has made it clear that she does not wish to have anything relating to the Malfoy family, Minister. She merely wishes to leave her husband and start over."

Hermione looked at Lucius. His fingers had closed around his cane and his knuckles had gone white. It was clear he was not approving of anything he heard and she wondered if ever in Malfoy history a wife had left her husband. She knew of divorces arranged without the involvement of the court, where parties had managed to come to a compromise amicably. But it seemed Lucius Malfoy was out to get his wife; drag her through a court procedure and the slander of the Daily Prophet. They had already picked up on the story and had dug up all the dirt, which was a lot, on the Malfoys.

"Miss Granger?" Kingsley invited her and Hermione swallowed hard and then stood up. She and Marcus Spitfire shared a look and she knew he could sense she did not want to be here.

"As Mr Spitfire explained, Mr Malfoy does not wish for his wife to inherit or claim any of the Malfoy Estate. He disapproved strongly of her refusal to let their son Draco testify on his behalf today but," She cast Lucius a glance over her shoulder and clenched her teeth. Cold grey eyes snapped up and pierced into hers. Hermione did not flinch. "He respects his wife's decision. Mr Malfoy accepts that his wife has left the Manor." She swallowed. "And he would like for the divorce to be final after today as he is concerned about the impact this might have on his reputation."

"Reputation?" Narcissa hissed and Hermione turned around at the sound of the witch's voice. Narcissa had not said a word since they entered the court room and now that she did, Hermione was immediately reminded of the events of Malfoy Manor. "Your reputation? Is that really all you care about, Lucius?"

"Silence," Kingsley said and Narcissa fell quiet. Lucius had not flinched at his wife's angry tone and stared at a fixed spot on the wall. Hermione turned to look back at Kingsley and met his dark eyes. They shared a look of mutual understanding and he seemed to register her discomfort about being here. She tilted her head.

"As you can see, Minister, both parties are quite adamant they want things to be resolved sooner rather than later," Hermione said quietly and turned back and sat back down in her seat. Her arm accidentally brushed against Narcissa's and she quickly moved, placing it down in her lap. Narcissa didn't stir. Four sets of eyes were now fixed on Kingsley.

"Throughout my years within the Ministry, and as an Auror, I have become very much aware of the reputation associated with the Malfoy family," said Kingsley and his eyes sought out Lucius. "There have been many things you have done wrong, Mr Malfoy. And I shall leave it up to you how you incorporate that knowledge into the remainder of your life. As for your wife's request to divorce you, I will honour that request. From this moment on the magical marriage certificate is no longer valid and shall be destroyed before the day is out. Narcissa Black is not to lay claim on the Malfoy estate or funds but," Kingsley's eyes found Narcissa. "Somehow I doubt she would ever have had the intentions to do so." He looked back at Lucius. "And the next time you need representation, Mr Malfoy, I suggest you seek out someone who is a designated solicitor and you refrain from any more attempts to cause upset in people's lives. Especially those people who spared yours." There was a pause and Kingsley rose from his seat. "Court dismissed."

Lucius stood up and without saying a word to Hermione he briskly walked out of the court room, slamming the door behind him. Hermione was left to gather her papers and when she looked up she found Narcissa looking at her, curiosity flickered in her eyes. The blonde witch seemed apprehensive to speak first, as if she was waiting for permission, and Hermione sighed.

"Congratulations Miss Black," she said, forcing herself to smile. Lucius Malfoy was a rude, ungrateful stuck up pig but she didn't have a lot of time for his now ex-wife either. Throughout the years Narcissa had been as bad as her husband and she had not corrected her son when he called Hermione a Mudblood right in front of her. And Hermione had not forgotten how Narcissa had watched as Bellatrix tortured her that day at Malfoy Manor. She had stood there and watched a child the same age as her son go through something nobody should ever have endured. Regardless of the fact she had lied to Voldemort and saved Harry's life, and eventually caused Voldemort's downfall, Hermione never quite got over her cold feelings towards the older woman.

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, but there is something I want to ask you," Narcissa said carefully and for the first time in all those years Hermione had seen Narcissa around she seemed rather shy. Hermione met her gaze and encouraged her to continue. "Why did you accept my husband's request to be at his side today?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched and she shrugged. "Because it is what the Ministry expected of me. Apparently we still live in a word where money pulls the strings. I already said once before to Mr Malfoy that my obligations ought not to be mistaken for kindness."

Narcissa seemed to think about those words for a moment. Her solicitor had left the court room and the two witches were alone now. The silence between them seemed endless. "You are a remarkable young woman, Miss Granger."

Hermione averted her gaze and picked up her bag. "Perhaps". She turned on her heels and began walking to the door. There she turned around and her eyes found Narcissa's across the length of the empty court room. The blonde witch looked almost forlorn, fumbling with her hands. Confused blue eyes found Hermione's brown and Hermione forced herself to smile. "Good day, Miss Black. And all the best."

Narcissa watched the brunette leave the court room. "Goodbye, Miss Granger."

~()~

She got home at a reasonable time that night and when she walked through the door she found Ron sitting on the sofa. Her heart dropped as she stared at him. The first thought that crossed her mind was whether their child would have hid red hair. She sighed and he looked up. "Hey."

"Hey," she answered in return and pecked him quickly on the cheek. She made her way into the kitchen, opened a cupboard and got a glass. She then opened the fridge and poured herself some juice before walking back into the living room. Ron's eyes were fixed on the TV. Ever since she had introduced him to it he had become obsessed over it. He watched sports mainly, after Harry had taken him to a football match a few years ago. These days they were both rooting for Arsenal. Hermione sipped from her juice and looked at her fiancé. "I thought you were supposed to be out tonight?"

"Change of plans," Ron answered without looking up. There were to empty cider bottles standing on the table. He had been drinking again. "Thomas got an owl from his ex-girlfriend today and went off to meet her. I think someone's going to get lucky tonight."

Hermione sighed and felt the frustration rise in the pit of her stomach. It had been several days since she found out she was pregnant and she still could not find the strength to tell him. Ron had not even noticed she was sick every morning before she went to work. He enjoyed his life too much to even register things around him were changing. She nodded to herself, finished her juice and left the glass on the side. She walked out of the living room after muttering something that sounded like "I'm going to take a shower" and disappeared into the bathroom.

She had a long, cool shower and rested her hands on her stomach. She knew she would have to go and see a doctor soon. She had no idea how far along she was. It could be anything from a few weeks to a few months. She stared down, looking at her hands on her belly. Someday it would grow bigger. She could not hide her secret forever. One single tear found its way down her cheek before it laced itself with the water raining down at her.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered to her belly and swallowed. The idea of a child growing there, a tiny human being, was something she could not quite comprehend. She had followed Ginny's pregnancy with interest. Every so often her best friend had let her feel James kick. It had been the strangest thing she had ever felt. She sighed. Soon she would feel kicking of her own. "You and me, little one. What are we going to do?"

She turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the bedroom. She quickly changed into a white skirt, black top and a pair of sandals and bound her damp hair in a ponytail. She then summoned one of her large bags down from on top of the wardrobe and it landed neatly on the bed. She muttered the spell for the Undetectable Extension Charm and the bag seemed to glow for several seconds. With a few simple flicks of her wand all her clothes, most of her books, a few items from her bedside drawer found their way into the bag.

A quiet sob left her lips as she picked it up and swung it over her shoulder. She walked back into the living room. Ron was still lying on the sofa and looked up when she walked back in. She tried to smile, ignoring the horrible feeling of guilt that crept up on her now that she looked at him. She couldn't tell him. She couldn't let him know. He wouldn't understand. The life they were going to have and the life he wanted lay miles apart. She kissed him on his lips, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"I am just going for a quick drink over at Ginny's," she said and smiled. Ron answered her kiss and let a strand of her hair run through his fingers. She could taste the cider on his lips. This was the last time she would taste it. He didn't even see it coming. "Don't wait up. If it gets too late I will stay over and I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Say hi to my sister for me," Ron said and his eyes fixed back on the TV. Hermione wanted to touch him one last time, remind herself why she had once fallen in love with him. But the more she looked at him and the more she tried to remember she realised that she simply couldn't. The young man that sat in this room with her, who shared her bed and was part of her life, was not the same Ron she had fallen in love with. She had grown to love the idea of him, of having the life she thought she should be having. But it wasn't what she wanted or needed. Ron looked back up just as she was about to walk out of the room. "And could you mention to Harry that he needs to go over that report in the morning? He'll know which one I am on about."

"Sure," she said sadly. He was blind to the tremor in her voice and the tears glistening in her eyes. Her eyes wandered around the living room one last time. They had bought this home together; they had painted the walls together. They had bought the furniture they wanted and had tried to make this place a home. And yet it had never quite felt right. Something had always been missing. And now she knew what it was she had been looking for; love. It was the love that was missing. It had been here once but it was long gone now. There were just two people here; two different people who, in any other world, would never be together. After tonight there would still be two people. But they would have gone their different ways. And by tomorrow morning Ron would know she was gone.

She closed the front door behind her and made her way out of the apartment building. It was still warm outside. Even now that the sun had begun to set behind the horizon, the heat still pressed down on the city. Hermione walked to the nearest tube station, bought a ticket and when she reached the platform she had to wait for the next train a few more minutes. She didn't know why she didn't just Apparate. She had no idea whether she could now that she was pregnant. She clutched her bag a little bit tighter and her eyes darted across the faces of the other people waiting. They all looked tired, sweaty and thoroughly fed up. It was the tail end of London rush hour and when the train arrived, a flock of business people left the carriage and began making their way up the stairs. Hermione boarded the train, found a seat and placed her bag in her lap.

She thought about the events of this morning. Would she and Ron have become like Lucius and Narcissa if she had not left? Would she be spiteful, would he be bitter? She had seen the way the two former lovers had looked at each other. Their eyes had been empty, drained from love and any other emotion. They had loathed what they'd become. She rested her head back against the glass window and sighed. She and Ron would never be like them because she had left him tonight. Her fingers dug deeper into the material of her bag and she fought against the tears burning behind her eyes.

Hermione left the train at the station nearest to Diagon Alley and made her way through Muggle London before reaching the Leaky Cauldron. Since Hannah Abbott had taken over things had changed. It was a bright, cosy place these days. She had painted the walls, changed the furniture and cleaned the greasy, grime covered windows. All the upstairs rooms had also been redecorated and Hannah had hired new staff. When Hermione walked through the door she found the pub crowded and her eyes swept across the room to find Hannah. She found her behind the bar and made her way past several tables to reach her.

"Have you got a spare room for an old friend for one night?" Hermione smiled and Hannah turned around at the sound of her voice. Her face lit up and she hurried over to Hermione, pecking her quickly on each cheek. The blonde witch seemed to be glowing, Hermione noticed. Business was doing well and with her upcoming wedding to Neville, Hannah had every reason to smile.

"Hermione! What a surprise!" Hannah exclaimed and then she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Did you just say you wanted a room?"

Hermione nodded. "Just for one night. I need to leave early tomorrow morning and it's easier if I am already in Central London, you see. Different tube lines and stuff." She knew Hannah was quite oblivious to the tube system running underground and the mention of it was enough to confuse her. The blonde witch handed her a key and reminded her that any food and drink she wanted were on the house. Hermione thanked her and made her way up the stairs. She knew she could not stay here long, one night at most, before Ron would come looking for her. She knew Hannah would not lie to him if he came to ask whether she had seen her and she didn't wish to cause trouble for her friend.

She closed the door to her room behind her, left her bag on the bed and sat down in the window sill. She stayed there for the rest of the night and watched how the orange sky was replaced by the black backdrop of night. She looked at the stars, reciting to herself the constellations she had learnt as a child. She was talking to herself, and to the child growing inside of her. She never slept that night. There was too much to see, too much to understand and think about.

~()~

It was still early when Hermione left her room in the Leaky Cauldron and made her way through the bar outside onto Diagon Alley. Most of the shops had not even opened yet and the few people that were about looked like they were on their way to the Ministry. She enjoyed the crispness of the morning. It was not as hot and she ran her fingers through her hair and wasn't quite aware of the figure that appeared in front of her, coming from a side street.

"Well well well, if it isn't the wondrous Hermione Granger herself," spoke a high pitched woman's voice and Hermione looked up.

Rita Skeeter had not changed a bit over the past few years. The same bleach blonde hair and green eyes, rimmed by a pair of bright red spectacles. She was dressed in one of her tight purple dress suits and matching high heels and even at this hour she was followed by what looked like a magical quill and a piece of parchment. The female journalist peered at Hermione from behind her glasses and cocked an eyebrow. "And what brings you out here this early morning, my lovely?"

"Mind your own business, Skeeter," Hermione sneered and Rita sported a mock expression of hurt. The younger witch stared at her, eyes blazing. She had never liked Rita Skeeter. How could she, after all she had done to Harry, herself and all the others she had tried to speak ill off? "Why don't you just move along and ruin somebody else's life?"

"Not very nice," Rita purred and she tilted her head to the side. It was then that her gaze dropped to Hermione's hand and noticed the absence of the diamond engagement ring. She had taken it off this morning and put it in her bag. Rita's green eyes lit up and they swept back to Hermione's face. "What do we have here?" She grabbed Hermione's hand and inspected it closer. Hermione wiggled free and looked revolted. "The end of love, perhaps?"

Hermione's heart sank and anger rushed through her veins. If Rita had already picked up on the broken engagement before Ron had even had a chance to find out for himself, she could only imagine the new headline in the Daily Prophet later that day. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment or two as she tried to think of something to say in return. When she looked back up Rita was still staring at her intensely.

"Move along, Skeeter," barked another voice and Hermione looked at the third person that had appeared behind Rita. Narcissa Black strode across the cobbled alley way and reached the blonde haired journalist before she even had a chance to turn around. Rita seemed to think all her birthdays had come at once when she spotted Narcissa and she smirked. Narcissa's face remained emotionless. "I am sure I heard Miss Granger say she did not want to talk to you."

"Well perhaps you are the one I should be talking to," Rita answered with a smirk and Narcissa's eyebrows shot up. "A divorce." Rita's eyes briefly found Hermione. "A broken off engagement." She looked back at Narcissa. "Oh what my avid readers would have to say about all of this."

"I am sure they can think for themselves," Narcissa answered sharply and her eyes were drawn to Hermione. She could see the dark rings around the brunette's eyes and briefly wondered when the last time was she had slept. Then she shook her head as if to rid herself of that strange thought. What was it to her anyway? Her blue eyes snapped back at Rita. "Not to mention that you have already measured out my divorce in yesterday's edition. How could you possibly find more to write on?"

Rita smiled widely, exposing a set of horrible pearl white teeth. Their shine was enough to blind Hermione. "Oh Miss Black, but I can."

Hermione snorted. "Yes, I am sure you can." She pushed past Rita and stood still beside Narcissa. "Now if you don't mind, some of us actually work for a living." She watched the blonde journalist continue her journey down Diagon Alley and Hermione groaned in frustration. It was only then that she became aware Narcissa was still standing next to her. "My apologies, Miss Black."

"Miss Granger?" Narcissa called after her and Hermione turned around. Narcissa's eyes swept across the brunette's slender frame and observed she wasn't dressed in clothes suitable for the Ministry. "There is no need to apologise." There was a pause and blue eyes found hazel brown. Narcissa thought she looked tired and the words left her mouth before she could even think. "Are you quite all right, Miss Granger?"

Hermione frowned at the question and nodded. "I am quite fine, Miss Black." She gave Narcissa a quick smile and a nod. She turned around and began making her way further down the cobbled alleyway. She could sense Narcissa hadn't moved, could feel her stare at her as she walked on. Hermione didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She did not know when he had found out but later that afternoon an owl landed at her feet. She was sitting in one of the local parks, far away from the Ministry. She knew he would have come looking for her and she could not face him. Not yet, not today. What she had done was cowardice. She had left him without telling him why and she knew that he wouldn't understand. She didn't know why she had done it; why she had done it right at this moment. She wasn't even sure whether it was about the baby. The thought had crossed her mind before. Only once or twice but she had never dwelled on it long. Not until now. Her eyes fixed on the owl now scurrying around by her feet and she bent down to untie the parchment from its paw. The bird kindly pecked her fingers and then flew off. Ron's handwriting was even messier than normal.

_"Where are you? I spoke to Ginny this morning and she said you never made it to their place. She told me you had not arranged to go and see her and she has no idea where you could be. And then I noticed your things had gone. What did you do that for? Can we at least talk about this? I'm going to the Cauldron and see if you're there. I might try the Three Broomsticks too. You can't just leave me like this. We're getting married."_

Hermione looked up and sighed. She didn't even know where she would go. There were very little places Ron didn't know about. Eventually he would find her. Why was she so afraid of speaking to him? Was it that, somewhere deep down, she had always known this would happen but admitting it was too painful, to uncomfortable? It wasn't just about the baby, she knew that now. It was about them. It had always been about them. But facing that, facing herself and facing him would have meant things were real. Ignoring it, turning a blind eye, meant she could keep on living inside the lie. Sometimes turning away and pretending things weren't what they were was easier than looking life in the eye and recognising it for what it was; a mistake.

She left Ron's letter lying on the park bench she had been sitting on and picked up her bag. She turned on the spot and Dissaparated. There was one place that had crept up from the depths of her mind; somewhere she knew Ron would not come looking for her. When Hermione opened her eyes she was standing outside a white fence. The gardens surrounding the small cottage were neatly kept, with bright coloured flowerbeds and the most stunning roses Hermione had ever seen. She opened the gate and walked along the white pebbled path to the front door. She knocked and waited, trying to think of something to say when the door opened.

The light wooden front door swung open and revealed a woman with dark brown curls and intense chocolate coloured eyes. Her skin was flawless and she was dressed in a white skirt and matching blouse. Her dark hair was a sharp contrast against her light clothing and Hermione blinked, as she always had to do when looking at Andromeda, to convince herself she wasn't looking at Bellatrix. She forced herself to smile and noticed how Andromeda's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Hermione." she said and titled her head to the side. Her brown eyes swept over Hermione's face. "What brings you here, lovely?"

"I," Hermione stumbled over her words and sighed. "Ron and I…."

Andromeda nodded in understanding and stepped aside so Hermione could come into the house. She filed past the older witch and walked into the living room. She had only been to Andromeda's house a few times on the odd occasion she accompanied Harry and Ginny when they picked up Teddy or dropped him off. It was located just outside a small village in Surrey and was actually not too far from where Harry had grown up. Hermione remembered him saying he wished he had known Andromeda lived at driving distance from his aunt and uncle when he was growing up. She turned around and watched Andromeda walk into the room.

"Right, I think we need some tea," Andromeda smiled and flicked her wand. There were some clattering sounds in the kitchen and as she sat down two mugs, a tea pot and a tray of biscuits came whizzing into the room and landed on the wooden coffee table. Hermione made a mental note to ask Andromeda how she did that and smiled at the memory of Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, telling her that her mother was very good with domestic spells. A talent Tonks herself had not inherited, much to Andromeda's dismay.

Hermione gladly took the steaming mug of tea Andromeda handed her and sipped from it. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment and in that instant she felt guilty for coming here.

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Andromeda's voice roused Hermione from her thoughts and she looked up, startled. For a few seconds the two witches looked at each other and Hermione slowly put down her mug. She averted her eyes and stared down at her hands in her lap. "Ron and I, things haven't been at their best lately. Or actually, they haven't been at their best for a very long time." She paused. She couldn't quite remember when things had been at their best. It seemed it had always been this way. "I-I don't know when it hit me. But I can't keep doing this."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "I remember Molly telling me once that some days she believed you two were an odd match. She would look at you and fail to see where the connection lay. But Ron seemed to bring something into your life, she said. And you brought something into his."

Hermione smirked. "Yeah, he brought irritation." She shook her head. "It was when I looked at Lucius and Narcissa in that courtroom and saw how bitter they had both become." The mention of Andromeda's younger sister drew a shadow over the older witch's face. They had not spoken for more than twenty five years. Not even now that the war was over. Andromeda had by now accepted that she would never see Narcissa again. Her dark eyes searched Hermione's face. "It made me wonder. I became afraid of what Ron and I would become if we stayed together. Whether one day we would be like them. And I don't want to live my life like that, with that fear." She sighed. "And deep down I have always known that he wasn't going to change for anything. Not even for me."

Andromeda sadly smiled. "Consider yourself one of the lucky ones to find that out before you made your vows. Have you got anywhere to stay?" When Hermione looked up with an apologetic glance Andromeda nodded. "I have a spare bedroom you can use for as long as you need. The fireplace is connected to the Floo Network so you can get to the Ministry if you want. And I'll ask Harry and Ginny to look after Teddy for a few days. I am sure they don't mind having their godson around for a while."

"Andy," Hermione protested but Andromeda shook her head.

"Whatever reasons you had for coming here, Hermione, they must have been good. If there is anything I can do to help you, I will," Andromeda said kindly and she briefly gave Hermione's hand an encouraging squeeze. It was the sort of touch a mother would give to her child when she needed it most. And there was nobody else who could give it to Hermione. "And before you ask, I won't mention to Harry or Ginny that you're here. Go and put your things upstairs and I'll fetch Teddy and drop him off at Ginny's. When I come back I will fix you something to eat and then you can go and have a sleep. You look like you can use some."

Hermione watched Andromeda stand up and walk out of the living room. The guilt that had crept up on her earlier only grew stronger when she watched how Andromeda summoned some of Teddy's toys and put them in a bright blue bag with golden snitches. She felt a sharp sting of sadness close to her heart when Andromeda disappeared and Hermione heard her climb up the stairs. After the war Andromeda had been left to raise her grandson alone. Teddy was four years old now and looked more like his mother every day. He was a cheerful and bright little boy; the kind that brought smiles to the faces of all who saw him.

A few minutes went by before Andromeda came back down, carrying Teddy on her hip. Hermione stood up and rushed over to take him from her as Andromeda was trying to balance the blue bag on the end of her wand. Teddy's little face instantly lit up when he recognised Hermione and bright blue eyes seemed to be filled with a million stars. He wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck and buried his face in her hair. Hermione's eyes briefly closed. Holding the little boy reminded her of the child growing inside of her and she rested her head against Teddy's.

"Mione! Mione!" he cried into her ear and she opened her eyes before putting him down. Instantly Teddy wrapped his arms around her legs and Hermione looked at Andromeda. The dark haired witch knew what Hermione was thinking.

"Don't worry. As soon as he sees little James and Ginny he will have forgotten you even exist," Andromeda said. She walked over to Hermione and managed to free her legs from Teddy's tight grip. From her kneeling position she looked up to the younger brunette. "Go bring your things upstairs. I'll just Floo over to Ginny's. I won't be long. Feel free to take whatever you need. I'll see you when I get back."

Hermione walked to the door and turned around to watch Andromeda force a still rather excitable Teddy into the fireplace. She sternly reminded him to take a hold of her hand and he did what he was told and stood still long enough for Andromeda to reach for the Floo Powder. Her eyes found Hermione in the door way and she smiled. Hermione returned the smile and whispered a quiet "thank you" just as Andromeda dropped the Floo Powder in the flames and the fire roared up bright green. Within a second they were gone and Hermione was left in the empty cottage. She turned around and began climbing her way up the stairs.

~()~

It was as if having left Ron sent her world into a whirlwind of events. She worked crazy hours, leaving the cottage before Andromeda had even gotten up and sometimes coming back after the older witch had gone to bed. She knew Andromeda did not mind her staying but after a week Hermione knew she couldn't rely on her generosity forever. So throughout her working days she tried visiting estate agents to try and find a new apartment. The case loads on her desk were only mounting and to add insult to injury two of her staff ended up in St Mungo's after accidentally ingesting a potion that was on its way to the Magical Health Department after being intercepted in a delivery from Russia. But the parcels got mixed up and the two witches believed that the potion was the one they had ordered to treat their wrinkles. Now both of them lay in separate hospital beds with burnt eternal organs and nobody knew when, or if, they would leave.

Hermione had placed a charm on the department entry door that would alarm her whenever Ron or Harry would approach and so far she had managed to avoid both of them. Ron sent her a letter every day. After three days she had stopped taking the parchment from the owl's leg and sent it back with the letter unread. The story about the breakout had been measured out in the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter and it for two days it had been the subject of many conversations that would fall silent as soon as Hermione appeared. She had seen the worried glances Astoria sent her from her behind her desk but Hermione avoided her eyes. She didn't want to talk to anyone. It was a message people seemed to understand.

She was so caught up in her work life and her attempts to find a place for herself that she barely slept. She would lie awake night after night, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what she was going to do. She knew she couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret forever. Sooner or later it would show. Combined with the stress from work, the stress over trying to avoid Harry and Ron and the long hours she was making, Hermione felt exhausted. She sat at her desk with a small mountain of paperwork in front of her and rested her head in her hands. She had a pounding headache, she felt sick and the heat from outside had somehow managed to find its way into the building.

"Hermione?"

It was Astoria's voice coming from the door way and Hermione looked up. Seeing her friend look at her with a worried expression on her face she forced herself to smile. She pushed her paperwork aside and took a deep breath. "What can I do for you, Astoria?"

"I was just wondering whether you are feeling all right" Astoria said carefully and stepped into Hermione's office, closing the door behind her. Hermione instantly wished she hadn't. She felt trapped, suffocated and her heart began pounding madly in her chest. Astoria's blue eyes swept over Hermione's face. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead and dark rings surrounded her eyes. Not even a Glamour Charm had worked this morning. "You look a bit pale. When was the last time you ate something?"

Hermione wanted to answer, say something that would calm Astoria's mind, but she was lost for words. Andromeda left a plate of food for her every night she came home late. Most nights she didn't even touch it because she wasn't hungry but made Andromeda believe that she had. Her hazel eyes narrowed and she sighed and her answer didn't sound very convincing. "This morning. I think I should go and get some lunch soon." She looked up, weary eyed. "Care to join me?"

"Sure," Astoria didn't sound convinced and watched as Hermione stood up from behind her desk.

The world suddenly seemed to change into a blur and her hand reached out, seeking the support from her desk. She found none, instead she merely reached into thin air and in a split second she realised she was falling. Hazel eyes widened for just a moment, filled with fear. She heard Astoria's voice somewhere in the distance, calling what sounded like her name. She couldn't see her face. All she could feel was the rush of wind that found its way into her hair and then she fell. She hit the ground just before her eyes closed and then the whole world was swallowed up into a black hole.

~()~

The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes were the bright lights and she groaned in discomfort, shielding her eyes with her hands. The second thing she noticed was the fact that she was lying down in a comfortable bed. Her head resting on soft pillows and a thin duvet covered her body up to her waist. Slowly Hermione looked around. The walls were painted in a simple shade of beige, a single painting of a landscape hung on the furthest wall, and there was a small cabinet at her bedside. There was a leather arm chair standing in the corner and she realised someone was sitting in it.

"Welcome back," smiled Astoria and she stood up to walk up to the bed. There was relief in her voice and she smiled. She briefly took her friend's hand into her own and gave it a soft squeeze. "Merlin's beard, you had me scared there for a while, Hermione"

"What happened?" Hermione asked and she sounded rather husk. Her hazel eyes found Astoria's blue. "I am sure this isn't what I had in mind when I said I was going to take you out for lunch."

Astoria weakly smiled. "You fainted in your office just as we were about to leave. I brought you straight here. The Healers checked you over."

Hermione felt her heartbeat increase and she swallowed. "Did they-did they find anything?"

The door to her room opened and two more people came in. The first one was wearing a simple white coat over his robes and Hermione recognised the wizard as a Healer. He was only a few years older than Hermione and had kind green eyes and carried his honey blonde hair in a ponytail. As he came nearer Hermione noticed he had scars on his hands and she wondered, for a moment, whether he had been there that night at Hogwarts. When his eyes found hers her thoughts were confirmed. She had seen him, sitting in the Great Hall, having his hands treated by Madame Pomfrey. It was just a snippet of a memory but both of them smiled.

The second person was a woman and Hermione gasped when she recognised Narcissa. The blonde witch walked over to Astoria without meeting Hermione's eyes and the two blonde witches shared a look of relief before Astoria looked from the Healer to Hermione.

"You're lucky you're friend acted so quickly," spoke the Healer and Hermione thought it sounded like she was being reprimanded. When he continued she knew she was. "In your condition you really must watch your nutrition and fluid intake, Miss Granger. You were dehydrated and severely deprived of sleep. In these early stages that can be quite dangerous. I recommend you take two weeks of full rest to recover." He paused and his green eyes darted from Astoria to Narcissa and back. "But on a different note; congratulations"

Hermione fell back into her pillows and sighed. She felt there was nothing to be happy about. Beside her, Astoria seemed puzzled and looked from Hermione to the Healer and back. "In her condition? Am I missing something vital here?"

"Miss Granger has not told you?" the Healer asked, suddenly aware of his mistake. His green eyes fixed on Hermione in an attempt to apologise but she realised there was nothing else she could do. Her secret was out and she sighed. Tired hazel eyes found Astoria and she tried to smile.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're," Astoria began but she did not finish her sentence.

Narcissa stepped closer to the bed and it was her who first fitted the pieces together. Friendly blue eyes swept over Hermione's face and came to a rest on her stomach. There was a twitch near the corner of her mouth and then Narcissa smiled, though Hermione had seen something in those blue eyes that did not resemble that smile. "You and Mr Weasley."

"No!" Hermione said sharply and both Astoria and Narcissa looked at her in surprise. The Healer backed his way out of the room and Hermione shook her head. Her eyes found Astoria's and she grabbed her hand. Her friend seemed shocked but Hermione was persistent. "You can't tell him!"

"But doesn't he have the right to know?" Astoria questioned.

"That's a matter of opinion," Hermione groaned and sank back into her pillows. There were too many things racing through her head. She felt tired, sore and upset. She wanted to go home, away from Astoria and Narcissa. She didn't even understand what the latter was doing at the side of her bed anyway. Her eyes found Astoria. "He doesn't want this child. He doesn't want to be a father. Please Astoria; promise me you won't tell him!"

"She won't," Narcissa said unexpectedly and Astoria turned to look at her mother-in-law. Narcissa met the young blonde's gaze. "Astoria, she is asking you not to tell him. As her friend you should honour that request." She paused and her blue eyes found Hermione's. There was a kindness there that Hermione had never seen before. "It appears she will be fine, Astoria. I shall see you tomorrow night for dinner." She glanced at Hermione. "Get well soon, Miss Granger." And with those words she left Hermione's room.

"What was she doing here?" Hermione hissed as soon as she was gone and stared at Astoria.

"I was scared!" Astoria defended herself. "You had passed out and I had no idea what was happening! Draco is at work and I didn't know who else there was to ask! She has been here all this time, even went to fetch the Healer when I thought you were taking too long to come round!"

Hermione sighed. "Just what I needed."

"Why don't you want Ron to know about the baby?" Astoria asked carefully.

"Because he told me he doesn't want to be parent. He doesn't understand why people even want children. He just wants to do what he always does; live his life without responsibilities. He wants to gout with his mates, get wasted and do it all over again the next day. The idea of being a grown up never appealed to him," Hermione sighed and threw back the covers. Astoria went to object but she shot her a dark look. "I'm going back to Andy's. There is no way I am staying here. Do you think you can manage taking over while I'm off?"

"You want me to lead the Department?" Astoria seemed stunned and Hermione smiled encouragingly.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could manage. If you need anything, just send me an owl or, if it is desperately urgent, ask Kingsley. Tell him that I am off with flue and should be back in a week or two. But don't tell him where I'm staying," Hermione said and Astoria nodded. She walked around the bed and enveloped her friend into her arms. "Thank you, Astoria."

"You're welcome," Astoria said quietly and together they walked out of the room. Hermione signed herself out at the front desk, after having reassured the Healer that she was really going home and even got Astoria to confirm she was taking her there. They went their separate ways as soon as they reached the ground floor. Astoria returned to the Ministry and Hermione walked out of the front door onto the sunny streets of London. She took a deep breath and let her hands rest on her stomach for a moment. For the first time she felt a surge of hope and happiness about her pregnancy and she smiled.

"I see you have persuaded the Healers to let you go," spoke a familiar voice and Hermione turned to find Narcissa Black walking out of the hospital. The sunlight reflected off her golden blonde hair and it seemed like she was glowing. Narcissa reached Hermione and smiled. "My apologies for interrupting such a private occasion, Miss Granger. It was never my intention but I am afraid Astoria can be somewhat nervous as times. When she called for me she made it sound like you were dying."

"It is quite all right," Hermione said politely and peered at Narcissa through her eyelashes. Standing in the sunlight Narcissa looked a lot younger than she had done when they had met in the court room. Her skin was flawless, like that of her sister. Her intense blue eyes seemed to glow in the sunshine. Her blonde hair was a striking feature against her simple yet elegant red dress that reached down to her knees. She was wearing matching shoes, Hermione noted. She swallowed. "How have you been keeping, Miss Black?"

"Quite well, I have to say, now that the Daily Prophet can no longer find a reason to slander my name," Narcissa answered with a smile and her eyes searched Hermione's face. "Would you like for me to see to it you arrive home safely?"

"I err," Hermione said and she and Narcissa stared at each other for a few seconds, neither quite knowing what it was they were looking at. "I think I can manage, Miss Black, but thank you for your offer. And thank you for your kind words back inside."

"Very well," Narcissa answered softly. "I shall leave you to travel home. But should you ever…" Her voice trailed off and Hermione looked at her, expectantly. But there was no finish to the sentence Narcissa had started and the blonde witch turned away and began making her way down the street. Hermione watched her for a while, until Narcissa had disappeared in the crowd. She stood watching the spot where she had last seen her for a little while longer and then she began walking in the opposite direction, until she reached the Leaky Cauldron, which was not too far from St Mungo's. She felt tired and weak and just wanted to go back to Andromeda's cottage and sleep for what like an eternity. She walked into the pub and instantly her eyes found Hannah behind the bar.

"Hermione!" Hannah called and Hermione sighed before walking up to her. She knew she had to face this moment sooner or later.

"Is it true what the Prophet says?" Hannah asked and Hermione's eyebrows shot up. She knew what Hannah meant but she did not want to say it out loud. "About you and Ron, I mean. He was here the other night, looking for you. I said you had rented a room for the night but were no longer here. I thought you two were indestructible."

Hermione sadly shrugged and made her way over to the fireplace. She took a hand full of Floo Powder and stepped into the flames. "Nothing is indestructible, Hannah. Eventually everything will fall apart."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Andromeda was in the kitchen when Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and she hurried into the living room at the sound of her arrival. She dropped the tea towel she held in her hand and rushed over to her. Worried brown eyes searched the younger woman's face and she shook her head. She placed her hands on Hermione's shoulders, pulling her nearer. "What happened? Why didn't you call for me? I would've come and…"

Hermione looked up, surprised Andromeda even knew something had happened and interrupted her. Her voice betrayed her tiredness and her words were weak. "How do you know?"

"Astoria Malfoy sent me an owl fifteen minutes ago saying you passed out at work and were taken to St Mungo's. I was just about to go and see whether you were still there," Andromeda answered and she didn't let go of Hermione's gaze. It was the way a worried mother looked at her child. Hermione instantly felt guilt. Her hands still rested on the younger witch's shoulders. It was a strangely comforting, reassuring touch. "Why didn't you let her call for me immediately?"

"She didn't know I was staying with you until I told her. Nobody knows. Besides, there was nothing you could have done anyway" Hermione answered softly. "Listen Andy, I have been thinking. I think I should leave, don't you? I can't stay here forever. I just saw Hannah at the Cauldron and it won't take her two seconds to find out where I went. I know her well enough that she wouldn't go round telling Ron but if she does, you don't want to be around if he decides to turns up here looking for me."

"Where will you go?" Andromeda asked. There was a hint of sadness in her voice. "You can't just leave."

"I have been seeing some estate agents back in London," Hermione answered and saw how Andromeda looked at her. She tried to smile but it took a lot of effort. Her smile lacked its usual intensity. "It's a big city, Andy. He isn't just going to turn up at my doorstep. Besides, I know plenty of good spells that will alarm me if he does."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "At least stay the night, Hermione." She cocked her head and tried to capture the brunette's gaze but Hermione looked away. She knew Hermione had been working crazy long hours. She had heard her leave before dawn and come back after nightfall. It had worried her but she knew better than to speak out of place. "Astoria mentioned you have taken time off work to recover. Are you sure there is nothing wrong with you?"

The words were on her lips, rested on the tip of her tongue. She wanted to tell her. Tell someone else other than Astoria. And Narcissa. She wanted someone to know who really cared. She wanted someone who would understand. Who could relate what it was like to carry a child this was. But who was she to burden Andromeda with her secret, to make her part of her lie? Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and she shook her head. "I am fine, Andy. Honest. I am just tired."

"Go upstairs and get into bed. I'll get you some warm milk and a potion that will help you sleep."

Hermione hesitated. She wasn't sure what kind of impact a potion would have on her baby. She had no idea what her body was going through, what would happen in the future. She didn't even know how far along she was. She looked at Andromeda and smiled weakly. "Can I just have the warm milk, please?"

Andromeda smiled. "Of course, dear. I'll be right up."

~()~

The next day, after having reassured Andromeda several times that she felt strong enough to travel Hermione headed back into London and made her way to the estate agents office where she had seen the apartment she liked three days earlier. She had been to view it and had asked for some time to make a decision. After what had happened at the Ministry she had made up her mind. Walking back into the office she found the young woman she had spoken to a few days earlier and produced a smile. Dressed in simple yet elegant black trousers, a light pink blouse and her hair pinned up Hermione looked as much like a business woman as the estate agent. She knew look and appearance were a large part of the London business world and she used that knowledge to her advantage.

"How nice to see you again, Miss Granger," said the blonde woman. Her name badge said Karen and Hermione vaguely remembered the woman introducing herself when they had first met. Her name had not stuck in her mind. "Have you had time to think about the apartment? We have kept it for you, just in case."

"I have," Hermione answered "And I would like to go ahead with the agreements we discussed. The rent is not a problem and I can pay the deposit right now if you need me to" She pulled her purse from her bag and smiled. "And am I correct in remembering that you said the apartment is ready to move in to immediately?"

Karen nodded and the smile on her face couldn't possibly get any bigger. It was the smile of someone who had just sealed a deal and would receive a pat on her shoulder from the manager. "Yes. You mentioned to me you were rather in a hurry so in my search I kept that in mind. Will you need any assistance moving furniture? We have deals with several movers located throughout London and I am sure we can help you."

Hermione hesitated. Since she had left Ron she had bought new items of furniture, with the assistance of the quick delivery in the Wizarding world, and all her new furniture was stored at Andy's place, reduced to a size that could fit into a person's pocket. "I think I can manage," she quickly said and looked at Karen and there was a trace of urgency in her voice. "Can we sign the paperwork? I am afraid I am running late for a meeting already."

"Of course," Karen answered and produced a small folder from the drawer in her desk. "I need your signature here." She pointed at the bottom of the stash of papers. "And here." Another piece of paper, another signature. Hermione wrote her name down quickly, in delicate yet strong letters. "And let's get this deposit sorted and I'll get you the keys and then it's all yours."

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked out of the estate agents office with the keys to her new apartment in her pocket. There was a confidence in her step that she thought she had lost as she made her way to the nearest tube station and got onto the train that would bring her straight to Belsize Park. The flat was located in an expensive neighbourhood and the rent was high but she could easily afford it on her Ministry salary.

She got off the train at Belsize Park station and walked her way down one of the streets, turned a corner and eventually reached the stunning period building. The To Let sign was still out but she doubted it would be there much longer. She took the key from her pocket and opened the front door before making her way to the elevator. She pushed the button for the fifth floor and waited. When she eventually opened the front door to what would become her new home she realised that the pictures she had seen had not been lying. The apartment had dark wooden floors throughout, a large living area with a fabulous view over Belsize Park, an open plan kitchen and three separate bedrooms and a bathroom. It was large, it was spacious and it was bright. Hermione stood in the wide open reception room and looked around. And for the first time since leaving Ron she felt like she could live somewhere, on her own, and start over. It felt like she had finally come home.

By the end of the day all her furniture was in place, thanks to Andromeda's kind help. She had Apparated right outside the building, carrying a bag that appeared normal to any other. But it contained small items that, when restored to their normal size, filled Hermione's new flat quite quickly. Furniture including her sofa and her bed, curtains, cushions, candles and plants... It was all there and the apartment now felt like a home. Andromeda had left fifteen minutes ago and everything was right where she wanted it to be. Hermione fell down on her corner sofa and pulled her legs up. Her hands rested on her stomach and she stared up to the ceiling.

"Well, it is really you and me now, little one," she said and smiled weakly. She and Andromeda had looked at the larger of the two remaining bedrooms. It would be perfect for a nursery. For now it was empty. The smallest bedroom had been converted into an office. It overlooked the balcony and the communal garden. Hermione rubbed her belly. "I suppose I had better start by finding out exactly how long you have been in there."

~()~

Twelve weeks.

That's how he or she had been in there. She had no idea it had been that long. She managed to get an appointment with her doctor the next day and saw the midwife the day after. She did a scan and confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and told her how long. When she said twelve weeks, Hermione had felt her heart drop. She had thought that it was perhaps a few weeks but not three months… She left the midwife feeling dazed and confused. Suddenly everything was so much more real. Her first trimester was nearly gone and she hadn't even known it was there to begin with. In just six months she would give birth to a tiny, innocent creature that relied on her for the rest of its life.

She only knew of one person to talk to. She stood outside the building for a while and then eventually made her way in. Dressed in low fitted jeans and a simple loose t-shirt she seemed almost out of place between the oddly dressed witches and wizards that surrounded her but it actually meant nobody was looking at her. It had started to rain the previous night; glorious summer rain that washed away some of the sticky heat and the dust that had accumulated over the past few weeks. She had opened the windows of her bedroom when she had heard the raindrops drum against the glass. And today all she could smell in the air was rain. It was her favourite smell in the whole world.

Hermione found Astoria in the company of someone she wasn't expecting to see at the Department. Narcissa Black was standing at her daughter in law's desk, dressed in black fitted trousers and a white blouse. Her blonde hair fell neatly down her shoulders and she was the first one to see Hermione walk in. Astoria's head whipped up when Narcissa whispered something and she smiled when she saw her friend.

"What are you doing here?" she said as she walked around her desk and briefly hugged Hermione. She looked at her from head to toe and nodded approvingly. The jeans hung low on Hermione's hips. She had decided to wear them while she could still do them up. Her thick brown curls fell down the sides of her face and there were pink blushes on her cheeks. "You look much better…"

"Thanks." Hermione smiled and cast Narcissa a look over Astoria's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It is quite all right, Miss Granger," Narcissa answered with a smile. Hermione realised for the first time that when she smiled her blue eyes seemed to light up. Their eyes met across the distance of the room. "I came to see whether Astoria was available for lunch but it seems work has caught up with her. I shall leave you two to your discussion."

"Actually, I only wanted to talk to Astoria real quick," Hermione said, quicker than she had expected. "I will only be a minute."

Narcissa gave her a polite nod and left the office, closing the door behind her. Hermione followed her with her eyes and then looked at Astoria. She took a deep breath. She actually felt excited about what she was going to tell her. On her way here she had thought about the nursery and what she wanted it to look like. She had even wondered, for the first time, whether she was having a boy or a girl and what she would call it once it was born. Things that crossed a woman's mind when she was pregnant. Suddenly it was real. And suddenly she was happy.

"I saw my doctor today. My Muggle doctor," Hermione said and Astoria's blue eyes widened. "She did a scan." She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a tiny picture before handing it to Astoria. She had look at it almost constantly whilst travelling to the Ministry. When she had looked up, just before reaching the station, she had become aware that the people around her had also seen what she was looking at. And she had smiled at them. "It doesn't move, of course. Muggle pictures never move. But look, there it is. She told me that I am twelve weeks pregnant."

"Wow," Astoria breathed. Ultra sound pictures were something the Wizarding world did not use. They used magic to check whether a baby was developing properly but in general witches, unless they were familiar with the Muggle world, did not get to see their baby until the moment it was born. Astoria seemed mesmerized by the picture and when she looked back up to meet Hermione's eyes she smiled. "Do you think you could get me into one of these? I am sure Draco would love to do it!"

"I can try," Hermione said and she chuckled. She put the picture back in her bag and put her hand on Astoria's arm. "I won't keep you from your work, or better said my work, any longer. I just wanted to show you." She turned around and walked to the door. Just before she left she turned around and saw Astoria looking at her. Their eyes found each other and the blonde witch nodded.

"You're happy now, aren't you?"

And Hermione smiled. "Yes, I am happy now."

She stepped out of her own office and left the door open. To her surprise she found Narcissa standing by the wall and the older witch looked up when Hermione stepped into the corridor. Blue eyes swept over Hermione's frame before finding her eyes and Narcissa smiled. "I was wondering, since my daughter-in-law is not available for lunch, whether you would perhaps…"

"Yes," Hermione answered unexpectedly and her answer even surprised herself. She seemed bewildered for a moment and Narcissa was too but then she restored herself. "I'd like that/."

They made their way to the elevators and down to the ground floor. Neither of them spoke but the silence between them was amicable. As they walked towards the main entrance of the Ministry, Hermione became aware of footsteps behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. She had heard those footsteps for years on a wooden floor. She recognised them beyond anything else. And she was not wrong; Ron emerged from a group of foreign looking wizards, his eyes fixed on her. And she froze. She had not seen him since she had left. And now he had found her.

"Hermione, wait!" he called and she held still. He reached her within a few seconds and reached out a hand. She refused to take it and averted her eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Home," she answered quickly and shot him a quick glance. He looked worn out, she realised. He was paler than she remembered. His brown eyes searched for hers. "I'm sorry, Ron."

Ron's voice was a mixture of sadness and anger. "I've been trying to find you for days. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Because I don't know what to say."

"How about you start by telling me why you left?"

"I can't," Hermione whispered and finally she looked up to meet his eyes. He could see her tears. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," he challenged her and she sighed. It had been is standard reply whenever she said he wouldn't understand. She had loathed when they were at Hogwarts and she had loathed when they shared a house. And right at this moment, she loathed it still.

"Our life, Ronald," Hermione said and she made a helpless gesture with her hand when he frowned. "Your life. The way _you_ live it. The way we lived both our lives, I suppose. What was our relationship really apart from a convenient way of having someone to come home to, if either of us ever came home at all? I don't want to live like that, Ron. I can't live with someone who is no longer the person I fell in love with. We have changed; you and I. We became different people and we drifted apart. We were just too caught up to ever really notice."

He stared at her defiantly, like he had done throughout all those years. Even right now he was still the stubborn, immature Gryffindor she had known him to be. He folded his arms across his chest and he stared at her with all the contempt he could muster. "And what exactly made you change your mind?"

Hermione suddenly became aware of Narcissa who was still standing behind her. She could sense she had not turned around. She swallowed hard and almost chocked on her tears. "The Malfoy divorce. I saw the way they looked at each other. How bitter and desolate they had become. And I realised I did not want to be like that. I did not want to see my life end up like that; trapped inside something from which there is no escaping" She paused and a single tear found its way down her cheek. Behind her, Narcissa stirred. "I have known for some time, Ron. I just didn't want to admit to myself. Because if I had admitted it, it would have meant that it was real. It would have meant that you and I had fallen apart."

Ron stared at her, bewildered. "So that's it then? Just like that, you're leaving. It's all over."

"It's been over a long time, Ron."

"Hermione, come on! We can make this work," he tried and took a step in her direction. She turned away from his outstretched hand. "We have managed to make it work for all this time. I can change."

"No you can't," Hermione answered bluntly and Ron's eyes snapped up to find hers. "I waited for you to change, Ron. I hoped you would. But nothing ever happened. I am sorry I left the way I did. I acted like a coward and that was not the way you or I used to be. But there is nothing else to say."

She turned to walk away but Ron grabbed hold of her arm, forcing her to turn back around. His eyes found hers and she saw he was hurt. She was hurt too. Every word she spoke to him was the truth and every single one of them hurt. "Ron."

"Hermione, no!" he said firmly. "We can make this work! I know we can! We just need to try and…"

She pulled her arm free from his grip and shook her head. "It was never going to work, Ron. I should have seen it sooner. Who knows who we were trying to fool? Even your mother thought we were an odd match." The words just slipped out and she regretted them as soon as she said them but there was nothing she could do to take them back. She turned away from him and found Narcissa still had not moved. She had heard every word, standing with her back turned towards Ron. "I'm sorry."

She began walking again, feeling strangely reassured Narcissa was there. Only a few more steps to the door. Every step was more urgent than the one before. She needed to get away from him, get outside. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't meet his eyes. She heard him behind her, calling after her. "Hermione! Wait! HERMIONE!"

She didn't turn back. She couldn't face him. Not now, not again. She had told him what she wanted him to know. She had said what she should have said years ago. And she kept on walking and eventually reached the main entrance doors and stepped outside, into the wet streets of London. She took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh air. Her lungs eagerly expanded and her racing heart slowly calmed down inside her chest.

Ron followed her out but was stopped by an unexpected figure separating him from Hermione. Narcissa looked at the red haired young man and his brown eyes snapped up to meet her blue. He recognised her almost immediately and staggered backwards into the building. Narcissa merely watched him. "Let her go, Mr Weasley."

And with those words Narcissa turned around and followed Hermione across the crowded street to the opposite side of the road. She managed to catch up with her just before the brunette turned a corner and Hermione spun around when she realised someone was walking right behind her. When she saw Narcissa relief filled her face and she let her breath escape. Hazel eyes found blue.

"You shouldn't rush like that, Miss Granger," Narcissa said calmly and let her eyes linger on Hermione's stomach. "Not in your condition."

"I-I know," Hermione stammered and swallowed hard to get rid of the bile rising in the back of her throat. She didn't know whether it was the emotion or the pregnancy that made her sick. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. She and Narcissa stood on the pavement next to a busy road. Buses and taxi's rushed past, people walked around them as they cast them irritated glances for standing in their way. The air still smelled of rain and Hermione took another few deep breaths. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to apologise to me" Narcissa said kindly. She reached out a hesitant hand and briefly let her fingers come to a rest on Hermione's arm. The touch was unexpectedly gentle. "Come. We'll find a place for you to sit down and catch your breath."

~()~

Narcissa took her to a small restaurant only a few streets away from the Ministry. It was a quiet side road and the place was tiny inside. There were only fifteen tables, all set for lunch. Three were occupied; two by business men in expensive suits who were having a whispered conversation and the third by a woman on her own, with a note pad and a pen. Hermione had never even heard of the restaurant before but Narcissa seemed familiar with it. Crystal wine glasses stood next to expensive porcelain plates and classical music filled their ears. The large front window looked out over the quiet street. In the sunlight the wet pavement seemed to glow.

"The luxury of London," Narcissa smiled as she handed Hermione to your menu. "Everything you wish is on your doorstep."

"I am not sure about everything," Hermione said dryly and glanced at the menu. As she had expected the food was expensive but the menu looked exquisite. She had not expected Narcissa Black to settle for anything less than perfect and she wondered whether this was the kind of lunch Astoria had with her mother in law. Whenever she went out with Astoria, they would go down the road from the Ministry to one of the trendy food places which looked nothing like this.

When she eventually made her choice and put her menu down she found Narcissa looking at her. It was as if the strangeness of their situation had suddenly begun to dawn on both of them and Hermione nervously picked at her napkin before unfolding it and putting it on her lap. Narcissa did the same and for a few more moments neither of them spoke. To any other who would see them they looked like two people who had just met and did not know each other. Hermione wished she did not know Narcissa. She wished they could sit here like strangers, without a past.

"Perhaps I was too free in expressing my request to take you out for lunch," Narcissa eventually said. "It seems to have made you uncomfortable."

"No, it's not that," Hermione said quickly, though she did feel uncomfortable. Once she had loathed the mere thought of Narcissa Malfoy. The war had changed her opinions somewhat but even in this moment she still felt conflicted. "It is just that, what you heard, back at the Ministry. I must apologise for the things I said."

"We all have moments in our lives that show us clarity," said Narcissa softly. "And if my failed marriage made you realise that you were destined to end up that same way, then there is nothing you can say that will change the fact I am relieved it has changed the way you feel, Miss Granger."

"Hermione."

"Hermione," Narcissa said tentatively. She sounded unsure, as if she expected the liberty to call Hermione by her first name to be withdrawn in a matter of seconds.

Hermione took a deep breath and finally let her eyes find Narcissa's. "So," she said slowly and swallowed. "Here we are."

"Yes," Narcissa answered quietly "Here we are."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The silence between them became more uncomfortable as the minutes began to pass. Narcissa's eyes occasionally drifted to the window and she stared at something outside; something Hermione could not see. Hermione fumbled with the napkin in her lap, folding and unfolding it several times. There were things she wanted to say, things she wanted to know, but she did not know where to start. The silence between them was interrupted by a waiter taking their order and Hermione ordered a salad. Narcissa ordered salmon and an ice cold jug of water and the waiter disappeared into the back. Blue eyes searched and found hazel brown.

"I wish I knew what to say," Hermione whispered apologetically and swallowed. "I…Miss Black…"

"Narcissa," said Narcissa quietly and tilted her head to the side. There was a surprised look in Hermione's eyes at the softness of her voice. "Since you have given me the courtesy of addressing you by your first name I feel it is only right I return the favour."

Hermione nodded. "Very well. I-I have so many questions." She stumbled over her words and her throat became strangely dry. "Things I have been thinking about." She averted her eyes. "About that day." Even in her whisper Narcissa could hear the suppressed tears and she tried to search the brunette's face but Hermione was unwilling to meet her eyes.

"I understand." Narcissa said quietly. She chose her words carefully. Blue eyes drifted back to the window and gazed at a pedestrian crossing the street. Just another nameless figure in an endless crowd of unfamiliar faces. She saw them every day when she walked these streets. None of them ever saw her and she quite liked it that way. To remain unseen, to blend in and almost be forgotten. "It is only natural there are things you wish to know. Understand, perhaps."

"I gave up trying to understand the reasons behind people's actions a long time ago," Hermione answered and looked up. "I learnt soon enough that sometimes there is no way we can truly figure out why people did the things they did." She paused. "Or why we chose to turn our backs on what we knew and start over, do things differently." There was a hint of hesitation in her voice. "I wonder how many people have learnt to understand."

"I doubt there are many," Narcissa answered quickly. "Hermione, I can understand if you don't wish to sit here with me today. I have no reason to expect anything from you. You owe me nothing and I owe everything in my life, everything I am today, to you and your generosity. If you wish to leave, there is nothing holding you back. But please allow me to say that Astoria was not wrong when she told me she learnt you are an extraordinary person."

Hermione felt a blush spread across her cheeks and she peered at Narcissa through her eyelashes. The more Narcissa spoke, the more comfortable she felt. It was a strange feeling she could not explain. She placed her hands on the table, fingertips pointing at Narcissa. The absence of her engagement ring suddenly became a striking feature. "T-Thank you," she said. "I think."

Narcissa smiled. "You're most welcome. Now, if you will forgive me for my rudeness, I must inquire about your pregnancy. I know you asked Astoria not to share your secret with Mr Weasley and I assure you, I will not do so either." There was an unexpected twinkle in her eyes and Hermione watched how Narcissa ran her fingers through her blonde hair before speaking again. "But do tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Remarkably well," Hermione answered and a sense of relief washed over her. The uncomfortable feeling that had lingered between them slowly disappeared and was replaced by an atmosphere of mutual understanding. There was a balance between them she could not quite put into words, nor could she put her finger on the reason why they had found common grounds to talk. But she felt more and more comfortable in Narcissa's presence and she leant back in her chair. "I have seen my doctor and she established how far along I am." Hermione reached down for her bag and took the picture she had shown to Astoria earlier and gave it to Narcissa. The older witch looked mesmerized. "Twelve weeks. I have past my first trimester and I didn't even know it."

Narcissa handed the picture back and a tentative smile lingered on her lips. "What will you do now?"

Hermione sighed. "I have moved into my new apartment here in London. It is big enough for me and a child. In fact, I will soon have to think about decorating the nursery. And someday I will have to tell Ron that I am carrying his child and Merlin only knows what will happen when that day finally comes. It is not like I can keep this a secret for much longer."

"He will understand," Narcissa sounded reassuring but Hermione shook her head.

"You don't know Ron very well, do you? He doesn't understand a thing."

"What you said to him," Narcissa began but she seemed lost for words and was unable to continue. For a few moments they merely looked at each other in silence and seemed to find an answer in the other woman's eyes. It was Hermione who looked away first and just as she was about to speak, the waiter returned carrying their plates. He put them down in front of them, cast both women a curious look and then went back on his way. Narcissa watched him go.

"I hear Draco and Astoria are expecting too," Hermione tried to find an easier, lighter topic of conversation and she watched in surprise how Narcissa's blue eyes lit up. The older woman's complete body posture changed. Suddenly her whole face smiled and Narcissa appeared to be glowing. The blonde witch put down her fork and nodded. "You must be so proud."

"Draco was over the moon when Astoria told him. I think he is desperate to make amends and having a child of his own will do that for him. He will be different with his child than Lucius was with him," Narcissa said. "He wants to be a better father than the one he had when he grew up. He doesn't want his child to look at him and feel hatred where love should be."

"I'm sure he will be a wonderful father," Hermione answered and she meant it. Her right hand dropped from where it had rested on the table to her stomach and a dreamy looked filled her eyes. An image of a crowded Kings Cross station and a bright red steam train flooded back into her mind. "All things going well, they should all be going to Hogwarts together eleven years from now. Ginny and Harry's second child, Draco and Astoria's baby and mine."

Narcissa nodded. "There's a second chance for everything."

Hermione's fingers rubbed the inside of her lower arm absentmindedly and it wasn't until she followed Narcissa's eyes that she realised her fingertips were brushing over the silver scars. She lowered her arm but it was too late; Narcissa's expression had changed. Suddenly bright blue eyes had become sad and Hermione swallowed hard. They shared a past darker than either of them wanted to remember and it had been there, right in front of them, throughout their conversation. But not until now did they both see it. It had found its way out and now lay between them.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said and attempted to pull down her sleeves to cover her arms but the sleeves were simply too short and did not even begin to cover the scars left behind by Bellatrix Lestrange. She awkwardly tried to hide her arm under the table and looked away.

"Please do not apologise for what my sister did to you," Narcissa said, sharper than she had intended and Hermione's eyes snapped up. "What she did to you is unforgiveable and up till this day, this very moment even, I curse myself for not having done anything. What am I other than a monster, just like her, for allowing her to do those things to a mere child? You were no older than my own son and I _watched _her as she…" Narcissa could not even speak the last few words.

"It is done," Hermione felt stronger than she had ever done before. She had long ago learnt that it did not do to dwell on the past. Memories would always be there, like a silent whisper, but it was up to her to make the most out of her life. She had not allowed herself to be captured by the shadows of Bellatrix Lestrange. Not even in her nightmares. She had wanted to be free and she looked at her scars not as a curse but as a reminder that she had been stronger; that she had been the one who won. "We all reach points in our lives where we realise we need to start over, or try again. And it seems to me you have already done that. Why else would you have divorced Lucius?"

Narcissa thought about those words for a few moments. Then her eyes hesitantly searched for Hermione's. "Astoria most definitely wasn't wrong. Nothing short of remarkable."

Hermione blushed and poked some salad leaves on her fork but did not stick them in her mouth. "You never asked me why I aided Lucius in court."

"I suspect it was because he made you," Narcissa answered and Hermione flashed a quick smile. "His requests are extraordinary at times but it is what Lucius does. In my opinion he asked for you to tell the world that he no longer lives by the old ways whilst at the same time reminding you that nothing has changed. Lucius. Well, he uses his power and influence to bend people to his own will. In all those years I have never once known him to express remorse or kindness to anyone. Money got him everything he needed in life. Apart from happiness."

Hermione curiously searched Narcissa's face. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I stopped feeling sorry for myself a long time ago. My marriage to Lucius was what was expected of me. My parents wanted me to enter into a respectable pure blood marriage and Lucius had made it very clear to my father that he wished to marry me, even while we were still in Hogwarts. In many ways I could have done worse. Bellatrix got married off to that horrible pig, Rodolphus Lestrange. Compared to him Lucius is a saint. I doubt Azkaban took my sister's mind away. Rodolphus had destroyed her long before that. No, Lucius was the best option," Narcissa said and Hermione felt the spite and regret in her words. "He showered me with extravagant gifts, expensive robes, trips around the world. To the world it seemed he loved me but with every gift he merely reminded me why I could never leave."

"Until the day came that you did."

"I think he saw it coming as soon as the war ended. He was a changed man. More bitter than ever before. Draco resented him for what he had done, for the man he had become. And he hated him for being the father he was. He left the Manor two nights after Voldemort's downfall. He did not come back until weeks before his wedding. It was me who begged him to marry in the house where he had grown up. Who knows, perhaps I was trying to bring back some happiness. Draco agreed, but only to please me. Lucius wasn't happy with Astoria, and even less with the fact that she chose to keep her job. Draco isn't like his father. He wants to be a different man," Narcissa said slowly. "And the day of his wedding he told me he wished I could be a different woman. He knew his father never loved me and that I despised Lucius. I tried, over the years, of course, but I never did. "

"So it was Draco who suggested you ought to divorce his father," Hermione said softly and realised that perhaps that was the reason Draco did not speak of the divorce. He knew what it had done to this his father but the love for his mother had been stronger. Hermione imagined him experiencing a sense of triumph burdened by guilt.

"In a way, yes," Narcissa answered slowly. "I don't know why I waited so long."

"Sometimes waiting is good," Hermione interjected. She pushed her plate away. She was no longer feely hungry. Instead she reached for her cold glass of water and took a few sips. The liquid felt soft and comforting down her throat and when she put the glass down she swallowed. Hazel eyes searched for blue and there was a slight tremor in her voice. "I-I'd like to go for a walk, if that's all right with you?"

"Of course," Narcissa answered without asking why Hermione wanted to go outside. "Let me pay the bill and I will meet you outside." She stood up and watched Hermione walk to the door. Reassured that the brunette was waiting for her outside, Narcissa walked to the bar and paid the bill before apologising to the waiter for leaving so abruptly. Then she walked out of the restaurant and joined Hermione, who was taking in deep breaths of fresh air.

"Is the pregnancy making you feel sick?" Narcissa asked. There were dark blushes on her cheeks and Hermione seemed uncomfortable.

The brunette nodded and brushed a few beads of sweat from her forehead. "Yes, I am afraid it does. I know they say it is supposed to end after the first trimester but I think I might be one of those poor sods who have to suffer just a little bit longer."

"It will be worth it in the end," Narcissa said and briefly placed her hand on Hermione's arm. They looked at each other and smiled before they both began walking down the narrow street. A few minutes later they reached the main road and joined the rest of the pedestrians making their way across the capital. It was busy. People were walking in and out of shops, carrying bags and boxes. Hermione heard different languages around her and she smiled to herself. It was what she liked about London. There was a little bit of everything everywhere. Old and new, British and foreign. She could get every type of food she wanted, any drink she could imagine, every type of clothing she could think of and so much more. There was never far to go to find what you were looking for.

Hermione glanced beside her. Narcissa seemed as emerged in her surroundings as she was. Dressed in her black fitted trousers and her white blouse and her wavy blonde hair she blended in so well Hermione would almost forget she was a witch. Narcissa caught her looking and smiled, arching an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Hermione shrugged. "I suppose I was just wondering why you chose London. Neither the Blacks nor the Malfoy's were particularly fond of the Muggle world. And here you are, submerging yourself into a world you never really knew before." They held still outside a shop selling baby clothes and Hermione looked in the window, suddenly feeling conflicted.

"I suppose you're right," Narcissa answered; seemingly surprised Hermione had just pointed that fact out. "But when I said I left my husband in search of something new, I meant it. And here you can be as anonymous as you want yourself to be. Apart from the Wizarding community nobody knows who I am. They attach to meaning to the name of Black or Malfoy." She made a gesture at the crowd passing them by. None of them looked at her. "I can be as meaningless to them as they are to me."

She saw Hermione look at the various baby items in the shop window. There was a cot and dresser, fully set up and decorated with baby clothes and stuffed animals. Next to it stood a stroller and even more baby clothes, neatly folded or put out on display. She glanced at the brunette and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Are you scared?"

"I have never been so scared in all my life."

Narcissa cocked her head. "I'd be more worried if you weren't, to be honest."

Hermione sighed and tore her eyes away from the window and continued walking. Narcissa quickly caught up with her and the young brunette glanced at her. "I haven't even thought about what I am going to say to Ron. I must be a total idiot, leaving him at a time like this. It isn't like he will never know, is it? Soon he'll find out I am pregnant with his baby and he will do everything he can to get me back into his life. And then what am I going to do?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You're no help, are you?"

"No," Narcissa said with a playful smile. "I guess I'm not." She looked at Hermione. "Would you like for me to walk you home?"

Hermione contemplated Narcissa's offer for a few moments but then she shook her head. Dark rainclouds were gathering in the sky over their heads and she could smell the rain as the wind picked it up. They were in for another summery shower and as much as she loved the rain, she did not enjoy walking in it. She pushed her hands in the pockets of her jeans and let her eyes drift up to meet Narcissa's and smiled. "No, I'll take the tube. There's a statin around the corner. It takes me right back to Belsize Park."

Narcissa smiled too and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder just before she walked on. "It was nice seeing you, Hermione." Her name fell from her lips surprisingly easy and she nodded slowly. "Very nice."

"Indeed," Hermione agreed and looked at Narcissa's hand on her arm. The touch was soft and strangely comforting. Hazel eyes looked up to find ocean blue and she let her fingers run over Narcissa's hand just before the blonde witch retreated. "Perhaps another day."

She slowly walked on and could feel Narcissa's eyes in her back until she disappeared around the corner. The tube station was at the end of the street and she followed the steady stream of commuters down the concrete steps, through the endless maze of white tiled and extremely warm tunnels and eventually to the platform. It was busier than it had been this morning and she pushed herself a way past two tall men too caught up in their business newspapers to even notice her. With difficulty she managed to find a seat on the crowded train and her eyes were fixed on the windows as the darkness outside swallowed them up. It was only a few stops to Belsize Park and Hermione left the train, desperate for fresh air. As quick as the tube was, it always left her feeling stuffy and clam. Perhaps it was because she was pregnant, or perhaps just because of the day she had had, but she was desperate to get back outside. As she left the station and stepped back into the daylight she realised it had started to rain. She groaned, as she had brought no coat, and quickly made her way down the streets to her flat. Once inside she stripped from her wet clothes, changed into something more comfortable and spent ages standing by her living room window, watching the raindrops slide down the glass.

~()~

She returned to work two weeks later, feeling more rested than she had felt for years. According to Astoria she was positively glowing and Hermione began to notice that others turned their heads when she walked past their desks. Her break up with Ron was old news and people were no longer talking about it but Astoria did point out that people were whispering whether she had met someone new, since she was in such good spirits these days. She wondered whether Hermione would reveal her pregnancy soon but Hermione merely answered she would when the time was right. And for now, it felt like she could wait.

Astoria had done a good job with her paperwork and there was no backlog whatsoever. If anything, her friend had done more than what was needed and Hermione felt more relaxed as she sifted through the reports left on her desk that morning. She had a meeting with Kingsley, who told her he was happy to have her back and complimented on Astoria's excellent work, she went for lunch with her friend and passed along Kingsley's compliments and then, after weeks of avoiding him, spoke to Harry in his office about what had happened between her and Ron. That meeting kept her away from her office for most of the afternoon but she did not mind. Harry had been understanding and promised that he would keep an eye on Ron, to make sure he was doing all right. Hermione was grateful for his kindness and inquired about Ginny's pregnancy and how she had gotten on with having Teddy for a few days. Harry said he had suspected she was staying at Andromeda's for that time but had not said anything to his wife or his best friend and brother in law. They parted after hugging each other and Harry commented that he thought she looked good. She had merely smiled and left his office.

At the end of the day there was a knock on her door and she looked up from her paperwork. She smiled when she found Narcissa standing in the open door and kindly invited her in. She let her eyes wander over the blonde witch's frame, starting at her neat blonde hair, kept together in a loose ponytail and then down to her shoulders, her waist and eventually her legs. Narcissa was wearing a knee length burgundy skirt and black blouse, with the first two buttons undone. A fine golden necklace hung around her neck, creating a beautiful yet delicate contrast against her skin.

"Hi," Hermione smiled as Narcissa sat down in one of the chairs across her desk. "How can I help you?"

"I came to see Astoria but someone told me she's out," Narcissa said and brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "I am meeting Draco for dinner later and I thought I'd just say hello."

Hermione smiled. "You know my door is open any time."

"About that," Narcissa said and reached into her handbag. "I got you something."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in curiosity as she watched Narcissa take a small package from her bag. She leant across her desk and took it from the older woman's hands. Their fingers brushed together and their eyes found each other. For a few seconds they looked at each other and then Hermione focused on the small package in her hand. It was wrapped up in nice white wrapping paper with a silver ribbon and she fumbled with it for a few seconds before it slid of the paper and landed on her desk. She slowly unfolded the wrapping paper and revealed a neatly folded baby hat, matching mittens and tiny shoes. Her hazel eyes snapped up and found Narcissa's. She was speechless.

Narcissa mistook her silence for disapproval. "What, you don't like them? I mean, I can take them back."

"No," Hermione breathed and shook her head. "They're beautiful. It's just that..." She paused. "I haven't bought anything for this baby yet." She looked at the items in the wrapper. "This just makes it so much more real."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I understand. I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed hard and then she weakly smiled. "No. It's all right, Narcissa. I can't deny this forever. It is real and I will just have to accept that." She looked down at the items Narcissa had bought her and sighed. She tried to imagine them on a baby and her smile spread. "Thank you."

Narcissa stood up and brushed her hands along her skirt. Her blue eyes lingered on the brunette behind the desk and she smiled weakly. Whatever kindness had crept out from under her collected exposure quickly disappeared and was replaced by a strange sort of distantness. "I need to go and meet Draco. I'm afraid he inherited his father's impatience and he doesn't take well to people being late…"

"Narcissa?" Hermione called the blonde back just before she walked out of her office and the older witch turned around. Their eyes met across the distance of the office and Hermione stood up from her chair. There was a slight hesitation in her voice and the palms of her hands became unexpectedly clam. "I never got a chance to say thank you for the other day. Perhaps I can make it up to you over dinner some day?"

Narcissa smiled and her blue eyes sparkled. "Sure. How about tomorrow night, say around seven at Le Deux Ponts in Covent Garden?"

Hermione nodded and watched the blonde leaver her office. She sank back down in her chair and rested her hands on her stomach. She felt strangely euphoric and her eyes lingered on the spot where she had last seen Narcissa. Her lips curled up into a little smile and a warm glow rose up from her toes and quickly washed over her. "Yes," she whispered to her empty office. "Tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione stood by the white fence for a few minutes, watching the bright coloured flowers. After the showers they had throughout the last few weeks, the garden looked even more beautiful than before. Hermione's lips curled up into a smile and then she slowly opened the gate and made her way across the path to the front door. It swung open before she could even knock and Andromeda appeared in the door way. Hermione allowed herself to be enveloped in her arms for a few moments and when they broke apart she was nearly knocked off her feet by Teddy as he came running out of the cottage and wrapped his arms around her legs.

Hermione scooped him up, swung him round and then put him down. "You're getting too big for this, little man," she smiled and ruffled his strawberry blonde hair. Big blue eyes looked up at her. "What is your Nan feeding you?"

"Anything he can get his hands on," Andromeda smiled. "I am sure he's got hollow legs. He eats and eats." She glanced over her shoulder, flicked her wands and summoned some of Teddy's toys from inside before kneeling down beside her grandson. He looked up to his with his big blue eyes. "Why don't you go and play under the apple tree, Teddy? I need to talk to Hermione for a while, all right?"

"Ok," Teddy said cheerfully and rushed off towards the trees, dragging some of his toys along behind him. He sat himself down under the large apple tree and began arranging his toys, in the mean while talking to every single one of them. The sunlight reflected of his strawberry blonde hair and he seemed so happy and lively. Dressed in a pair of jeans, trainers and a checked shirt he looked quite the young man, even at the age of four.

Hermione watched Teddy for a while, her hand absentmindedly resting on her stomach, and she smiled. The image of a child she was yet to know formed in her head and she imagined her own son or daughter playing in the garden, in the summer sunshine. Her smile only got bigger. When she felt Andromeda's arm on her shoulder she turned around and their eyes met. She followed her into the house and they sat down in the kitchen. Andromeda summoned two glasses of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"You look well, Hermione," she said as her chocolate eyes swept over the other woman's face. The brunette had pink blushes on her cheeks and her eyes were glistening. She almost seemed to be radiating with happiness. "How have you been?"

"I spoke to Ron," Hermione answered and sipped from her juice. Andromeda's eyebrow s shot up. Hermione shrugged. "Finally plucked up the courage to talk to him and explain why I left. Haven't seen him since but Harry says he seems to have come to terms with it. Apparently he moved out of our old apartment and moved into somewhere closer to the Ministry. Harry says it's a new build and rather posh. I have no clue how he expects to keep it clean now that he's on his own but I suppose that's not my concern anymore."

Andromeda cocked her head. "But that is not the whole story, is it?" When Hermione looked at her in surprise, she openly laughed. "You are talking to the woman who raised Nymphadora, perhaps the stroppiest, unobliging and hard headed teenager this world has ever known. I could read every emotion on her face, no matter how hard she tried for me not to." Andromeda leant over the table and placed her hand on Hermione's. "What else is there?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She had decided she would have to tell people about her secret sooner or later. Andromeda seemed like the safest start. She had been there when she had nowhere else to go. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she reached into her bag and found the ultra sound picture she had kept with her ever since the scan. She carefully placed it on the table, between her and Andromeda, and waited for the dark haired witch to respond. She watched as Andromeda picked up the picture, holding it carefully between her fingers.

"Fourteen weeks," Hermione said softly when Andromeda looked up to meet her gaze. "I'm pregnant."

Andromeda remained quiet for a moment or two and then she nervously smiled. "I see. Now I understand why your situation was so complicated. Does Ron know?" She then frowned and added hastily: "This is his baby, right?"

"Yes, it's his," Hermione answered slowly and instantly forgave Andromeda for even thinking there was a chance that it wasn't. She understood why she would think that. "And no, he doesn't know. I know I will have to tell him eventually but right now I'd rather wait. I want to give him time to get used to the idea that what we had is over and that nothing, including this baby, is going to bring us back together." She took the picture and put it back in her bag. "Only you and Astoria know." She didn't know why she did not mention Narcissa. She just didn't.

Andromeda nodded slowly and she looked stunned. "Molly would be over the moon, you know. Another grandchild." She looked up, meeting Hermione's eyes. "Even with you and Ron not being together. You know she'll understand, right? You know what Molly's like."

"Has she said anything since all of this kicked off?" Hermione asked curiously. "Anything at all?"

"Well, not to Ron of course, but she did to me. She was here the other night, only a few days after you had left. Asked me whether I knew where you lived but I told her I didn't know. And she said it had been a matter of time. She told me she was worried you'd make it to marriage and then would regret ever doing so and that the divorce would be painful for both of you," Andromeda sighed. "Hermione, she never had anything else but your best interests at heart. She perhaps saw things you didn't."

Hermione smiled to herself. She had always had a soft spot for Molly Weasley. She had never known anybody else in this world who had so much love to give. She welcomed anything and anybody, embraced them and gave them food, love, warmth and shelter whenever they needed it. Part of her didn't know why she had feared seeing Molly after leaving Ron; she knew she would have understood, But what she couldn't face, couldn't bear, was to the see sadness in her eyes when she would look at her. She sighed and took another sip from her juice. "Next time you see her, you can tell her where I live." She smiled at the idea of Molly Weasley braving the craziness of London. "She can visit me."

Her eyes found the clock on the wall. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. She was meeting Narcissa in four hours. Andromeda followed Hermione's gaze. "Somewhere you need to be?"

"I need to get back to London soon," Hermione blushed and averted her eyes. The table suddenly seemed extremely interesting and she realised how her words must sound to Andromeda. She didn't look up and her eyes remained fixed on her orange juice. "I am meeting someone later tonight."

"Really?" Andromeda asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Her dark eyes swept over Hermione's face and she could see the scarlet appear in her neck and watched it spread behind her ears. She cocked an eyebrow and a smirk spread across her face. "Someone special, maybe?"

"No," Hermione looked up and smiled. The blush on her cheeks was warm and she gulped the last of her orange juice down before standing up. "It's just a friend, that's all." She saw the way Andromeda looked at her and shook her head. Brown curls fell into her eyes and she brushed them aside. Her smile got even bigger when Andromeda pulled a face. "I mean it, Andy. It's just a friend."

"If you say so, lovely," Andromeda said as she stood up too. She walked Hermione to the front door and saw her out. Her dark eyes lingered on the brunette's waist, as if looking for signs of pregnancy. Hermione saw her look and rested her hands on her stomach. There was not even the slightest bump there. Andromeda smiled. "Now I understand why you're glowing, Hermione. It suits you. You look wonderful."

"Thank you, Andy," Hermione said and kissed the older witch on her cheek. As she stepped back she was suddenly struck by the resemblance between Andromeda and her younger sister. They had the same facial structure, the same strong cheek bones and the same intense look in their eyes. Their noses were identical too, Hermione noticed. But Andromeda did not have the dimples in her cheeks that appeared when Narcissa smiled. "And I mean thank you for everything. You have been very kind to me. I don't know what I can do."

"Just name the baby after me," Andromeda joked and brushed a strand of hair out of Hermione's face. Chocolate eyes captured hazel brown and her voice became deeper and lower. "Failing that, just be happy."

Hermione nodded. "I'll do my best." She glanced over her shoulder. Teddy was still playing under the apple tree and appeared to be talking to one of his stuffed animals. She smiled and then looked back at Andromeda. "Right, I really need to get going. Please tell Molly to come and see me soon."

Andromeda watched the brunette walk down the path back to the gate. When Teddy noticed Hermione was leaving he leapt to his feet and launched across the lawn to hug her goodbye. She ruffled his hair, kissed him and gave him a hug and then left through the gate. She turned around, waved at Andromeda and Teddy and then turned on the spot and Dissaparated.

~()~

She had a shower, changed into a white summery dress with thin straps that reached down to just above her knees with matching flat pumps and let her hair fall freely down her shoulders. She wore some simple silver jewellery, applied a fine layer of make-up and found her handbag in the kitchen. Hermione shot one last glance in the mirror before leaving her apartment and then made her way down the street to the tube station and caught the next train to Covent Garden. She was slightly early and wandered around for a while. It had been quite some time since she had last been here. Just before seven she arrived at the restaurant where she had agreed to meet Narcissa and found the blonde woman waiting for her outside. Her blue eyes lit up when she discovered Hermione walking towards her and Narcissa's eyes trailed up from Hermione's feet to her hair and she could not hide her admiration.

"You look amazing," she said softly when Hermione reached her and she held the door open as they walked into the restaurant. The kind waitress showed them their table and Narcissa watched how Hermione sat down. The table was laid out nicely, with white porcelain plates and large wine glasses. Two white candles stood on the table, the yellow flames flickered as the two women sat down. Narcissa's blue eyes found Hermione's and she could see the fire reflect in her eyes.

"How do you know all these wonderful restaurants?" Hermione asked as she studied the menu and recognised a lot of dishes she used to eat when she was in France with her parents. It was like a trip down memory lane and she felt slightly melancholy.

Narcissa smiled mysteriously and her fingers trailed the wineglass on the table. "I suppose you could say I know my way around."

"I suppose you do," Hermione said softly and put down the menu before leaning back in her chair and running her fingers along her arm. She watched how Narcissa's eyes followed her fingers and smiled to herself, teasingly. She didn't even know why she did it but she had noticed the blonde's eyes had lingered on her when she walked up to her. Just like her eyes had lingered on Narcissa several times since their meeting. Even now her eyes drifted from her wavy blonde hair down to her shoulders and her collarbones, exposed under her fine satin blouse that fell loosely around her body. She was dressed in a shorter black skirt than Hermione had seen her wear before, exposing flawlessly long legs. Narcissa was a beautiful woman, even now in her late forties, and she didn't look a day over thirty.

"May I take your order?" asked the same waitress that had escorted them to their table and Hermione ordered the chicken and mushroom crepes while Narcissa ordered the wine poached salmon. The waitress left them to talk and disappeared to what Hermione assumed was the kitchen. Her hazel eyes fixed on Narcissa again and she found the blonde witch looking at her.

"So, are you happy to be back at work?" Narcissa asked casually and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes before resting her chin in the palm of her hand and looking at Hermione.

"I wish I could say it's better than being at home but unfortunately it isn't," Hermione answered with a smile. "But Astoria did a splendid job at keeping track on things so I came back to a lot less than what I had left behind. I finally found the nerve to speak to Harry though I have avoided Ron since that meeting at the Ministry. Right at this moment I don't feel the need to speak to him. Yet."

Narcissa nodded slowly. "So he doesn't know yet about the baby?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No, he doesn't. And the longer I put it off, the more I keep thinking about what he is going to say. I have no idea how he is going to react. Sometimes even Ron is full of surprises. I know I will have to tell him sooner or later and there is a part of me that would like for him to go with me whenever I see the midwife. Can you imagine walking into a midwife's clinic where several women and their husbands are waiting for their own appointments, dressed in their expensive office suits and immaculate nails and hair? They all look at you when you come in alone and you know they are trying not to, but they judge you for it immediately."

Narcissa curiously cocked her head and Hermione realised how alien the scene actually was for her and she smiled. "Sorry, never mind. Come to think about it, I bet I'd still be better off going in alone then with Ron. He never did quite know how to behave himself in a Muggle surrounding anyway."

"When is your next appointment?" Narcissa asked casually.

"In a fortnight," Hermione answered and rested her hand on her stomach. "I'll be sixteen weeks then. And then, at twenty weeks, they'll do another scan and I can choose whether I want to know if I am having a boy or a girl." She saw the surprised look in Narcissa's eyes and smiled. "It's always nice to see there are some things Muggles do that wizards don't."

Narcissa seemed genuinely interested. "I wonder why Healers do not use the same technology with wizard pregnancies. Then again, back in the day, people would have made some horrible decisions if they had found out they were expecting a girl. Pure blood families, especially twenty or thirty years ago, preferred boys because they carried on the family name. You can imagine my father's reaction when he found out every child he had was a girl."

Hermione nodded slowly and her eyes drifted up, finding Narcissa's blue. For a few moments they looked at each other. Narcissa's chin still rested in the palm of her hand and Hermione's eyes swept over her flawless face. There were no wrinkles, just a a few small lines around her eyes. Her skin bore no beauty spots, no scars or other imperfections. It was flawlessly toned. Narcissa's lips were full and a natural dark shade of pink. Her eyes were perhaps her most striking feature, with long, thick black eyelashes. Those blue eyes now lingered on Hermione's face and noticed the way the brunette looked at her.

There was a strange atmosphere between them. Something Narcissa could not quite put her finger on. There was a sense of expectation, something in the air. Her blue eyes lingered for a few seconds on Hermione's beautifully sculptured face, with the delicate jaw line and cheekbones. Her brown ringlets fell down her shoulders and the sides of her face. Narcissa's gaze dropped to her neck line and her collarbones, down to her chest and came to a rest when they reached the white fabric of her dress. It was a quiet look but it said more than words could say.

The waitress brought their dinner after another ten minutes and they ate in relative silence, speaking every so often to confirm the excellent quality of their food or just to have small talk. Hermione watched how Narcissa handled her cutlery and carefully cut through her smooth salmon before bringing the fork to her mouth. She tore her eyes away just as her lips parted and focused on her chicken. She didn't know why she looked at the other witch that way and continued to cut up her food. The remainder of their meal continued with simple conversation and their eyes lingering a little longer than normal on each other's eyes, lips and hands. Neither of them ordered a desert and Hermione insisted on settling the bill this time, seen as Narcissa had paid for their last meal. It was half past eight when they both left the restaurant. It was still light outside though the sun slowly began to set, painting the sky strange shades of red and yellow.

Narcissa cast Hermione a sideways glance. The brunette had a dreamy look in her eyes as she walked along the banks of the Thames. Narcissa couldn't help but smile as she tried to imagine Hermione with her baby bump and her gaze lowered down to the brunette's stomach. There was nothing to see yet but it was a matter of weeks, days perhaps, before the first signs of pregnancy would develop. Her eyes dropped to Hermione's left hand. The lack of an engagement ring had somehow been a striking feature and she found her eyes drawn to Hermione's hands every so often during their meal.

Hermione stopped walking and stared out over the water for a while before turning to look at Narcissa. "What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking me for advice?" Narcissa asked and arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Really, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged. "You're as qualified as anyone else I know to give me advice."

"Well, I think you should do what makes you feel best and strongest about this situation" Narcissa said and smiled. The confusion in the brunette's eyes was almost endearing. "Which I suppose begins with preparing yourself for this baby. Apart from visiting your midwife, have you done anything at all? Have you bought anything, thought about how or where you want to give birth? Thought of a name perhaps?"

"No," Hermione admitted reluctantly. "I suppose I don't know where to start."

"Well, you will have to decorate a nursery," Narcissa said and briefly thought back to the time she had changed one of the Manor's rooms into a nursery for Draco. The memory brought a smile back to her face. "You said you've got room in your flat so that should not be a problem. So I suppose this means you will have to go shopping and buy everything you need."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. She was normally so logical about everything she encountered in her life. She was bright, clever and smart but she could barely begin to make sense out of this situation. It was as if all her knowledge, all her cleverness, had suddenly gone out of the window and she was left feeling helpless and desperate. It was a feeling she had never quite experienced before and her hazel eyes found Narcissa's. "I can't believe I'm saying this but there really isn't anybody else I can ask; will you come with me? When I go shopping, I mean."

The blonde witch curiously searched the brunette's face and then she nodded. "Of course."

Hermione let her breath escape and her eyes drifted back to the Thames and she sighed. There was a hint of tears in her voice. "I don't know what's happening to me anymore."

"You are going through quite an emotional time right now," Narcissa said and kindly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder before it slipped down her arm. She moved closer to the younger witch, removed her hand and slowly slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. It was a natural thing to do, or so it felt. It was comforting, reassuring. Hermione didn't move. Narcissa swallowed and carefully let one of the younger woman's curls run through her fingers. "It is only natural that you should feel worried, scared and confused. Having a baby is terrifying at the best of times but when you have to go through it on your own it becomes even scarier."

Hermione looked up and her eyes swam with tears. "Thank you, Narcissa."

"Cissy," Narcissa said softly. The mention of her nickname reminded her of the one person who had given her that nickname. The only person in this whole world who had ever called her by that name had been Bellatrix. Not even Andromeda had called her by her nickname when they were children. It had always been Bellatrix. The memory of her sister made Narcissa shiver and she felt Hermione stir under her arm. The brunette began walking again and Narcissa followed, her arm still securely wrapped around Hermione's shoulders.

They walked all the way through the city of London, along the banks of the river Thames back into the city itself and eventually into Camden until they reached Belsize Park. Walking past the tube station and crossing the street, Hermione suddenly seemed to become aware of Narcissa's arm still around her shoulders and she looked up to the other woman and found Narcissa looking back at her.

"Thank you," she whispered when they eventually reached the building where Hermione lived and Narcissa's protective arm slipped from her shoulders. Almost instantly Hermione missed the comfort. She peered at the older woman through her eyelashes and felt the blush creep onto her cheeks. She nervously smiled. "Would you like to come in? The living room has a stunning view over Belsize Park."

"Maybe another time," Narcissa smiled warmly and took Hermione's hand, letting her thumb run across Hermione's palm. "So, shall we say we will go shopping next week? We can meet at the Ministry if that suits you. I can meet you after work."

"Yes," Hermione answered, hiding her disappointment over the fact Narcissa did not want to come in. "Maybe Wednesday night?"

"Wednesday night it is," Narcissa smiled and let Hermione's hand slip out of her own. Then she unexpectedly leant in and kissed the brunette on her cheek. Her lips were warm against Hermione's skin and when she retreated, she smiled. "You truly looked beautiful tonight, Hermione. I'll see you Wednesday. Good night."

And she started walking down the street, back towards the main road. And instead of going inside, Hermione watched the blonde witch disappear and stood out staring at the point where she had seen her last long after Narcissa was gone. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and she closed her eyes for a few seconds, trying to calm down. She didn't understand why she felt like this. She turned on her heels and opened the front door to her building and stepped inside. She checked her post; nothing special had arrived in the Muggle mail, and then made her way up to her flat. There she knelt down by the fire and the flames came to live, turned a light shade of green.

"Andromeda Tonks," she stated clearly and she waited until a living room appeared on the other side and she found Andromeda kneeling down by the fireplace. Her chocolate brown eyes fixed on Hermione's face when she recognised the brunette.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" Andromeda asked.

"Actually, nothing's wrong," Hermione answered and swallowed. "I just wanted to let you know that I am really OK about all of this. The baby and everything. And I am going to buy a nursery next week. And I just wanted to say thank you for everything."

Andromeda smiled. "I am glad to hear it, Hermione. Oh, before I forget, how did your meeting go tonight?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and thought about that question for a few moments. "It went well. It went very well."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **WOW, I can't believe how wonderful you guys have all been with your reviews so far! I am honoured you are all here, reading and reviewing and leaving me these wonderful comments and compliments! Thank you all so so much! ~ Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was Tuesday morning and Hermione walked into the Ministry, dressed in a pencil skirt and a simple white cotton blouse. She had pinned her hair up and was carrying a small stash of files she had taken home the night before to read to prepare herself for the meeting she was in this morning. It was a meeting with Harry and Kingsley and it was an important one too. She was rushing, knowing she was nearly late. The main reason for her stress was the fact she had woken up that morning to find that the skirt she had planned to wear, a black one with a white stripe, no longer fitted and she had to use some quick magic to assure she could squeeze into it. Upon turning to the mirror she had been convinced she could see the onset of a baby bump. That image was the reason she was wearing her blouse over her skirt this morning, instead of tucked in. She reached the elevators, slightly out of breath, and joined the waiting queue.

"Hermione?"

She turned around at the familiar sound of Ron's voice and she found him standing behind her, dressed in a simple suit and carrying his robes over his arm. His brown eyes swept over her figure before meeting her gaze and she swallowed hard, wondering whether he could tell she looked different.

"Ron," she said but didn't know what else to say. The atmosphere between them was awkward to say the least. She had not seen him or spoken to him since their meeting a few weeks ago. She had asked Harry just to tell Ron she needed some space and he seemed to have accepted that. She gave him an apologetic smile. "I-I'm sorry, I'd really like to talk but I am already late for a meeting with Harry and Kingsley so…"

"I understand," he answered and watched her step into one of the elevators together with about ten other witches of wizards. Their eyes found each other again, briefly, and he smiled. "You look good, Hermione."

"Yeah," she answered quickly and grabbed hold of one of the handles over her head. The metal gates of the elevator closed and it began to move backwards. "You too, Ron."

She eventually reached the meeting room she had booked for her, Harry and Kingsley and found that they were already there. She uttered a quick apology before slipping into her seat and organised her paperwork. She missed the look Harry and Kingsley shared and instead flicked her wand to summon a jug of water and three glasses. Then she looked up and met Harry's eyes. He was looking at her in a way she had never seen him look before and she frowned. He merely smiled and Hermione opened one of her folders.

"Right," she said and handed two pieces of parchment to Harry and Kingsley. "Let's get this over with."

The meeting took up most of her morning and by the time she left the room it was nearly lunch time. Kingsley went off into another meeting whilst Hermione and Harry made their way back to the Atrium from where they would go their separate ways. Harry had organised a meeting with most of his own team and Hermione was going back to her Department to hand the paperwork from the meeting to Astoria so she could sort it all. She and Harry made their way through the busy and crowded Atrium and just before they parted, Hermione felt Harry's fingers close around her wrist.

"I know that look, Hermione," he said and his bright green eyes fixed on Hermione's. She looked at him, slightly bewildered.

"What look?"

"That look you had this morning," Harry answered. "It was the look you used to have when you and Ron just got together, in the months just after the war. You were rushed off your feet with interviews and trying to back to Hogwarts and at the same time you seemed so calm and so collected. Just like you are now." He paused and his green eyes darkened slightly. "You're my friend and I know you well enough to see something's on your mind. What's going on, Hermione?"

"Nothing!" Hermione lied and Harry's fingers slipped from her wrist. "I have just been busy. Thanks to your very skilled Aurors I have triple the amount of paperwork on my desk. Seven arrests in as many days. Three of which are notorious Death Eaters. I moved into a new flat a while ago and I just have to get used to the fact I am on my own now. How do you expect I feel?"

"Astoria happened to mention you seemed rather dreamy lately," Harry said and Hermione made a mental note to remind her friend to keep her nose out of her business. She loved Astoria as much as she loved Harry but the blonde had an uncanny habit of passing along the wrong information to the wrong people. Astoria knew she had met with Narcissa on two consecutive nights, and had fired tons of questions at her after their second meeting. She had not stopped until Hermione had sharply reminded her she paid her to work, not to talk. Harry smiled sheepishly. "I just couldn't help but wonder whether perhaps you had, you know, met someone."

Hermione suppressed a snort. "Between the amounts of paperwork you give me every day with your fantastic work and the long hours I make, how am I supposed to meet someone?"

Harry grinned. "I suppose your right. Oh before I forget, Ginny asked whether you'd like to come round for Sunday dinner this weekend. I think Molly and Arthur are coming over and it would be lovely to have you, too."

"I'd love to," Hermione answered and pecked Harry on his cheek. "I really have to go and you're running late for your meeting. Tell Ron I said hi. I saw him this morning but I was too caught up to say much. I hope he doesn't think I was being rude."

Then they both went their separate ways and Hermione returned to her Department. Her office door was already open and she sank down into her chair before resting her head in her hands. She looked up, annoyed, when she heard footsteps and found Astoria standing in the open door, looking worried. She groaned and gestured for the blonde witch to the close door. Astoria locked it and then sat down across Hermione's desk.

"What's wrong?" she inquired and Hermione shook her head.

"Did you really tell Harry you thought I looked dreamy?" Hermione rolled her eyes when Astoria chuckled. "Oh come on, As! What did you do that for? He just asked me whether I'd met someone!" She took a deep breath and tucked at her blouse. "And just to make matters worse, this morning I couldn't zip up my skirt. I had to magically alter the seam so it would fit!"

"Pregnancy does that, you know," Astoria said amusingly. "Makes your belly bloat and stuff." She stood up and walked around Hermione's desk. She took her friend's hands and pulled her up onto her feet. Hermione reluctantly let her but stopped her when Astoria attempted to pull up her blouse. Intense blue eyes snapped up to meet Hermione's. "Come on, let me have a look!"

"All right," Hermione hissed and lifted up her blouse to reveal her stomach and allowed Astoria to slightly move her skirt down her hips. Then her friend looked up, beaming, and Hermione looked down at herself in shock. "What?"

"Your bump is developing," Astoria said and tenderly placed her hands on Hermione's belly. Her hands were cold against Hermione's warm skin. Hermione wasn't sure whether to be happy or not and Astoria withdrew her hands and allowed Hermione to lower her shirt and fix her skirt back in place. "Looks like your body has decided it's time to grow. I reckon by next week or the week after it will start to show."

"Great," Hermione sighed and sank back into her chair. "Looks like I can't deny it any longer."

"Did you really think you could?" Astoria asked.

"No," Hermione admitted. "But I'd like to have tried."

There was a knock on her office door and the two witches both looked up. Hermione called whoever stood outside to enter and the door opened, revealing Sarah, who sat at a desk right across from the door. The auburn haired woman's eyes fixed on Astoria and she smiled. "Your mother-in-law is here to see you, Astoria."

Astoria glanced at Hermione and shrugged. "Ok. Tell her I'll meet her at my desk." She turned to look at Hermione, whose eyes were fixed on the door. Astoria's eyes searched Hermione's face. "She's supposed to accompany me for my check up at St Mungo's tonight because Draco is up in Scotland this week. You did remember I was leaving early, right?"

"Yeah," Hermione answered softly and watched as Astoria left her office. She caught sight of Narcissa standing by her friend's desk and felt a strange, unexpected warm sensation wash over her. She looked down quickly, just before Narcissa's eyes snapped in the direction of her office, and focused on the paperwork she still had to finish. She missed the look the older witch sent her way and didn't look back up to see her and Astoria off. Once she was she sure they were gone, Hermione leant back in her chair and shook her head. This was all just getting way too complicated.

~()~

The next day was another busy day. The stress in the morning of not fitting into her usual clothes repeated itself and she ended up wearing fitted trousers and a tailed light pink blouse that managed to hide the developing baby bump. She had another meeting, this time with her staff, spent forty five minutes talking to Astoria about her baby check-up the day before, met Harry for lunch and had to make her way across the Ministry to retrieve some documents needed in a court case the next day. When Hermione looked up to find it was nearly 6 pm, she still felt like she had barely managed to get half the work done that she had planned on doing. But she put down her quill, stood up and grabbed her hand bag from the floor before leaving her office.

She was one of the last to leave, as usual, and made her way through a relatively quiet Ministry down to the entrance hall, her eyes scanning the faces she past for Narcissa. She did not see her anywhere and made her way outside. It was only then that someone put a hand on her shoulder and she spun around, expecting to see the blonde haired witch. But instead she looked straight into Ron's face and she staggered backwards, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"Hey," he said sheepishly and seemed to miss the bewildered expression on her face. "Harry said you were still here."

"Did he?" Hermione asked. Her mouth suddenly became strangely dry and she wondered what Ron would think or say if he saw her with Narcissa. She straightened herself up, brushed her hands along her blouse to make sure it still covered her properly and then looked up. "What are you doing here, Ron?"

"I was wondering whether we could talk," he said calmly. "You know, now that things have settled down a bit and everything."

Hermione hesitated and she narrowed her eyes. "Did Harry put you up to this?"

"Why would he have done that?"

She remembered his comment from the day before, about suspecting she was seeing someone. If he had voiced that thought to Ron it could explain why he was here, waiting for her. She shook her head and her eyes darted around the street. She spotted the blonde witch walking towards the Ministry from behind Ron. Narcissa saw her too and Hermione knew she had recognised Ron. She could tell the older woman sped up and her hazel eyes snapped back to her former fiancé.

"Never mind" Hermione answered quickly. "You know, I am sure we can work out a time and a place to talk, Ron. But tonight is not a good night, all right? I have things I need to do." Her voice trailed off when Narcissa reached them and Ron became aware of someone standing behind him. He turned around and Hermione could see the shock and confusion on his face when he recognised Narcissa. Hermione looked at her too and smiled. "Just give me a minute, please, Cissy?"

"Sure," Narcissa said firmly and took a few steps back.

"Exactly what is it you're doing?" Ron inquired, his eyes now piercing into Hermione's. She could see his contempt and disapproval. "With _her _of all people. I know she is your friends' mother-in-law but that doesn't mean you have to associate with her too, does it?"

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your business, Ronald Weasley," Hermione hissed through gritted teeth and she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I said we can talk one of the nights. I'll send you an owl when I get in later tonight and we can make some arrangements." She could see his eyes light up and she briskly shook her head. "Don't get any ideas. It's just talk!"

"Fine," Ron reluctantly said and he turned around. With quick, brisk strides he walked off and for a few seconds he reminded Hermione of a stroppy child that could not get its way. She watched him disappear into the crowd on the streets and then she turned to look at Narcissa, who was watching her. Their eyes met and the blonde came nearer.

"Are you all right?" she inquired and Hermione nodded.

"I am fine," she answered and took a few deep breaths. Her heart was racing in her chest and she resisted kicking something. She felt angry and frustrated. "Now can we get away from here, please? I'd rather not be here if he changes his mind and decides to come back."

And so she and Narcissa began walking. For a while they walked in silence and they both seemed lost in their own thoughts. Not until ten minutes had past did Hermione look up at Narcissa and she forced herself to smile. Her voice was a mixture of a disappointment and amusement. "My clothes are starting to feel tight."

Narcissa smiled too. "I am afraid that is what happens when you're pregnant."

Hermione merely arched an eyebrow and they continued walking. "Ron wants to talk."

"I gathered that," Narcissa answered. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I will have to. Now that it starts to show he'll find out soon enough. And I am not sure what I'd find worse; him finding out from somebody else and then coming to me or him finding out and thinking this baby isn't his," Hermione sighed and glanced at the taxis and buses driving by. London never stopped moving. "I am meeting Harry and Ginny this weekend. I'll have to tell them sooner or later."

Narcissa cocked her head. "You'll do what is right."

They eventually reached the same baby shop they had walked past several nights earlier and Hermione took a deep breath before stepping inside. She felt reassured when Narcissa's arm found its way around her shoulders again and she rested her head on her arm as they walked around the shop. She didn't know where to look first; the nursery furniture, the strollers or the clothes. It was Narcissa who guided her towards the nursery furniture after ten minutes of random browsing and they looked at the cots and the dressers and the wardrobes.

"Do you prefer white, light wood or dark wood?" Narcissa asked as they looked at a set that had grabbed Hermione's attention. She had walked around the cot three times, looking at it from all angles and had even lifted up the mattress to inspect the bottom. It left Narcissa amused and she looked at the brunette. "Personally I like the white furniture. It seems so much more…"

"Baby like?" Hermione finished the blonde's sentence and smiled. "Yes, I like the white furniture too. And the rocking chair." She pointed to the chairs lined up by the wall. "I always had this image of a woman sitting in one of them, nursing her baby. I just never thought that would actually be me."

"Well, I am sure it will be a most endearing sight."

Their eyes met for a few seconds and it was Hermione who looked away. "So, white furniture and a rocking chair. That was easy." Her eyes darted around the shop and she grabbed Narcissa's hand and began dragging her along. It seemed that enthusiasm had finally struck and Hermione's organised mind finally returned. "Now I need a stroller."

Two hours later Hermione had ordered and paid for a white wooden nursery furniture set and matching rocking chair, a stroller that converted into a push chair and a car seat and a variety of baby clothes in simple shades of white and cream. When Narcissa arched an eyebrow she had reminded her she did not know whether she was having a boy or girl and she didn't even know whether she wanted to find out. The lady behind the counter had served them with a friendly smile and had inquired when the baby was due. And now they were leaving the shops carrying bags of baby items and a receipt that told Hermione the nursery furniture would be delivered within the next week and she could pick her stroller up in three days.

Hermione opted to take the tube back to Belsize Park and when they walked down the street to Hermione's building, she turned around and smiled at Narcissa. "This is too much to carry for me on my own, Cissy. You'll have to come in this time."

And so the blonde followed Hermione inside the building and up to her flat. When Hermione opened the front door, Narcissa did not hide her admiration. The expensive, dark hard wooden floors were a striking feature and when she walked into the large open plan kitchen and living area she gasped at the view from the window over Belsize Park. Hermione's kitchen was modern with white cupboards and a black granite counter top and all the fixtures one could think off. She had a white dining table for four with leather chairs and a small crystal chandelier fitting hung above it. The living room was fashionably decorated with a black corner sofa and white cushions, a matching chair, a glass coffee table and a flat screen TV over the white marble fire place. Floor to ceiling drapes covered the windows and Narcissa smiled in appreciation.

"You have done an amazing job with the decoration," she smiled when Hermione turned to look at her. "Very impressive."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "Come on, I'll show you the rest."

She showed Narcissa the bathroom with separate shower cubicle, sunken bath and large sink and mirror. There were spot lights in the ceiling and under floor heating and a heated towel rail. She then showed Narcissa her own bedroom, complete with the same hard wooden floor, king size bed with dark purple sheets, cream coloured wallpaper with silver flowers, cream coloured curtains and matching lights. Next was the room she used as her office, with dark wooden desk, laptop, and bookcases full of books on a variety of Muggle and Magical subjects. And the last room was the room that would become the nursery. This room too had hard wooden floors and the walls had been painted in a soft shade of cream. The window as impressive as those in the living room and were covered by the same cream coloured drapes. Other than that the room was bare.

"This will make a wonderful nursery," Narcissa said as she stood in the doorway and glanced over her shoulder at Hermione behind her. "Would you mind showing me…" Her eyes dropped to the brunette's stomach and she watched the pink blushes appear on Hermione's cheeks. "You don't have to, of course."

"I don't mind," Hermione smiled and she and Narcissa walked back to the living room. There, Hermione lifted up her blouse and pulled her skirt down a little bit as to reveal the tiny swell of a baby bump. And she watched how Narcissa's lips curled up into a smile.

"You are going to look beautiful when you get bigger," Narcissa reassured her and Hermione arched an eyebrow in surprise. "Believe me". She chuckled. "When is your next appointment?"

"Next week," Hermione answered and her eyes drifted to the window. There was resentment in her voice. "Just another moment of having to bear those intruding stares when you walk through the door. You know, those women are in no better jobs than I am, and yet they seem to think they are so much better than me just because I am alone."

"I'll come with you if you like," Narcissa said softly and Hermione's eyes snapped in her direction. "You know, saves you from having to go alone."

"Would you really?"

"Sure," Narcissa answered. "Why wouldn't I?"

Hermione shook her head. "How strange is all of this? A few years ago you and I would never have spoken to each other. You would not have stood here, in my living room, offering to go and see a midwife with me." She smiled at her own words and ran her fingers through her hair. "Things have changed so much since the end of the war that I can barely remember what it was like before then. And perhaps that is a good thing"

Narcissa thought about those words for a while. Hermione was right. A few years ago, maybe even last year, they would not have spoken to each other. But the last few weeks had changed both their lives and now they stood here, together, reminiscing on times gone by. "I suppose you're right," she eventually said. "But it's been a long day and I am sure you're tired. I should let you go and get some rest." Hermione's head whipped around in protest but Narcissa wasn't going to listen to her. "I suggest you get some sleep and maybe I'll see you again later this week?"

"Friday night?" Hermione sounded hopeful. "We can go to one of the bars in Knightsbridge, if you like?"

Narcissa smiled warmly. "Sure. Would you like me to pick you up from here, give you a chance to get freshened up after work?"

"That would be lovely," Hermione answered and she walked Narcissa to the front door. There the blonde turned around and their eyes met. For a few seconds neither of them spoke and Narcissa's hand searched for Hermione's. Her touch was light and gentle and Hermione felt her heart suddenly glow in her chest. Her hazel eyes were drawn to Narcissa's blue and she wished, for a moment, she could hold them forever.

"I'll see you Friday then, say around eight?" Narcissa said and leant in. She gently kissed Hermione next to her lips and then pulled back, leaving Hermione's skin to glow where her lips had touched her flesh. Their eyes met once again and Hermione wasn't sure what she was doing but she leant in and brushed her lips against Narcissa's for just a second. Then she stepped back and smiled nervously. Narcissa merely smiled and began making her way towards the elevator. Hermione watched her as she stepped inside and the doors slid closed behind her. Then she slowly closed the front door and leant with her back against the wall, a smile lingering on her lips. Suddenly she felt the happiest she had ever felt in her life.

~()~

Hermione worked from home the next day. The first thing she did that morning was send an owl to Ron, telling him she could meet him in a coffee bar in Kensington that evening. He returned the owl an hour later saying he'd be there and she continued doing her usual work, dressed in a pair of simple jogging bottoms and a tank top. Every so often she'd look up from her paperwork and gaze out of the window, thinking about Narcissa. And the more she thought about her, the more she looked forward to their meeting tomorrow night.

She finished work earlier, at around 3 pm, and took a quick shower before getting changed into a simple pair of white linen trousers and a floral top that fell loosely around her body, hiding the small baby bump easily. She bound her hair in a ponytail, slipped into some simple white pumps, grabbed her hand bag of the kitchen table and left the house around six to meet Ron in London. She wasn't looking forward but she knew she owed him that much. She wasn't sure whether she'd tell him tonight or not. She wanted to, and yet she didn't want him to know.

As she reached the tube station and boarded a train to Kensington, she rested her head against the window and instead about thinking about Ron and the baby, she thought about Narcissa and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I can barely keep up with the amount of reviews, people! Nearly up to 90! Wow. Thank you so much. It makes my day every time I open my inbox and find another wonderful comment from one of you. And, well, consider this chapter a reward for all your patience. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 9**

She arrived at the coffee bar just after half past six and had a quick look through the window to see whether Ron was there yet. When she didn't see his ginger hair amongst the people sitting at the little tables, Hermione looked around. She felt nervous about seeing him here, away from the Ministry and away from anything and anybody that could see them. Suddenly she regretted having agreed to meet him outside the Ministry at all. She considered leaving, just letting him believe she never turned up at all, but she knew, deep down, that it wasn't fair. And so she waited and a few more minutes passed by until she discovered Ron in behind a small group of teenage tourists. To her surprise he had gotten changed and was wearing a pair of jeans a smart looking white t-shirt with some black writing across the chest. She smiled when he reached her and allowed him to hold the door for her.

They found a table in the back of the bar and Hermione nervously picked at her fingernails as Ron went to order a cappuccino for himself and a decaf latte for her. When he came back with two cups and slipped into the chair opposite her, Hermione's fingers closed around her drink and she avoided meeting his eyes.

"So, how have you been?" Ron asked awkwardly and sipped from his coffee. It was one thing she had taught him to appreciate; the art of drinking coffee. "Harry says you live in Belsize Park now. Nice area or so I have been told."

"It is very nice," Hermione answered with her eyes fixed on her drink. "My flat has an amazing view over the area. I could sit and watch it all night. And to answer your other question; I have been quite well, thank you. Some busy times back at the Ministry but you know that yourself." She peered at him through her eyelashes. "And you?"

"I moved out of the flat the week after you left," Ron said and he sounded strangely neutral. "It didn't feel right anymore. I moved to a place right here in Kensington, actually. It's a new build, with plenty of space. Harry and Ginny helped me decorate. I think mom wanted me to come home, and travel to work every day." He smiled.

"I asked your mom to come and visit me. I heard she asked Andy if she knew where I lived," Hermione said. She didn't know why she told Ron this. She didn't even know why it mattered he knew. Perhaps it was just for something to say. He nodded in understanding. "I am seeing Harry and Ginny this weekend. They invited me for dinner. I think your parents are coming, too"

Ron didn't answer and stared at his drink for a while. "Have you had time to think at all?"

The question was unexpected and caught her off guard. Hermione swallowed hard and tried to ignore the suddenly increasing rate with which her heart was beating. "About what?"

"Us."

"Ron, I have told you before," Hermione tried to suppress the irritation in her voice but her hazel eyes darkened dangerously. "What I said at the Ministry that day, I meant every word. You and I are too different."

"Come on, Hermione," Ron urged and her eyes snapped up, piercing into Ron's. He reached over the table and tried to take her hand. She pulled back and shook her head. His fingers rested on the wooden table and she stared at them for a second, revolted. "We were together for years. Do you really want to walk away from all of that?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. She felt conflicted. She knew she had to tell him but his pushy behaviour and the assumption that he seemed to know what she wanted, deciding for her without giving her a chance to speak for herself, infuriated her. It reminded her once again why she believed he wasn't ready to be a parent. Perhaps it was better if he didn't know after all. She sighed and attempted to stand up from her chair. "I already have, Ron, Listen, I came here to talk. If all you're doing is trying to get me back then we are done. It is not going to happen."

"Hermione..."

"Don't 'Hermione' me," Hermione snapped and stood up. She almost knocked over her chair and around them people looked up from their papers and cups of coffee. Various sets of eyes now rested on the arguing couple and Hermione sighed. "I should have known that this was useless, Ron. You were always so profoundly stupid when it came to listening to what I was really saying! Do I need to spell it out for you? It's over."

"Just like that?" he asked and she could tell that he too was getting angry. His brown eyes flickered like they used to do whenever he was about to lose his temper. There were advantages to knowing him so well. She knew which buttons to push and she knew when to walk away. "Are you telling me that Harry was right? You have met someone else? Who is it then? Some rich guy who pays for your expensive flat in Belsize Park, I take it, eh?"

"For your information,_ I_ am paying for my own flat, Ronald," Hermione sneered and he seemed surprised at the fire in her voice. "Just because I know how to use my money wisely." She swallowed the rest of her sentence as she felt the prying eyes of the other costumers pierce into her back. This was it. She wasn't going to tell him. She had planned to be honest tonight but there was no way he would cope. And neither would she. "This is ridiculous. I'm leaving."

She grabbed her bag and started for the door. She heard Ron push his chair away from the table and he followed her. She opened the door and stepped outside. A black cab had just dropped off a young couple, arms wrapped around each other, and Hermione quickly opened the back door and climbed into the back seat. She slammed it shut just as Ron reached the car and the driver started the engine, meeting her eyes in the rear view mirror. A soft click followed and Hermione realised he had locked the doors. She answered his gaze with a soft "Thank you."

The driver merely nodded. "Where to, sweetheart?"

"Belsize Park, please."

The cab manoeuvred its way into the busy London evening traffic and Hermione looked through the back window and watched Ron's figure grow smaller in the distance. She let her breath escape and rested her head against the cold glass. She should have known this would turn out to be a mistake. Ron had never been able to admit defeat or recognise when he had lost. He wanted the things he desired in life and he often missed the part where others had their own say. Hermione brushed a stray tear from her cheek and rested her hands on her tiny baby bump. Everything seemed to have come crashing down.

~()~

Hermione worked from home the next day too. Her meeting with Ron played on her mind for the most part of the day, and hindered her in finishing off several reports she had been writing. She found herself aimlessly wandering around her flat, standing in the door way of what would be the nursery for quite some time and staring at the spot where she would put the rocking chair. She could barely imagine herself sitting there, holding a child of her own. She made herself some lunch and a cup of tea and ate in the living room whilst occasionally glancing out of the window at the impressive view outside. As the hours began to tick away her stomach tightened at the idea of seeing Narcissa tonight. She was looking forward to it. She had never felt so comfortable and at ease around anyone as she did with the blonde haired witch, even if she could not quite explain or understand why.

She had a shower and got dressed in a pair of black fitted trousers and a loose falling purple sleeveless top and bound her hair in a simple pony tail. Just before eight there was a knock on her front door and Hermione hurried into the hall to open the door. Narcissa stood outside and flashed a smile when she saw the younger brunette.

"Hi," she said and Hermione stepped aside to let her into the flat. Narcissa turned as she filed past her and their eyes found each other. "You look wonderful."

"Thanks," Hermione whispered and looked away, feeling a blush appear on her cheeks. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Well," Narcissa began and Hermione looked up. Their eyes instantly found each other again and Narcissa's blue orbs seemed to sparkle. "I was wondering whether perhaps you'd like to stay in for the night. You've been out most evenings this week and I am sure you'd much rather just curl up on the sofa and have a glass of wine." Her eyes dropped to Hermione's belly. "No wine. Water."

"That…" Hermione began and then she realised that she didn't feel like going out at all. She had only made the effort because it was Narcissa. Had it been anyone she would have cancelled. She sighed in relief and kicked her shoes back off. "…would be lovely."

She went ahead, showing the blonde woman into the living room and they sat down beside each other on the sofa. Hermione propped one of the pillows under her arm so she could look at Narcissa better and she curled her legs up underneath her. The blonde witch copied her position and for a while they sat like this, quietly, observing each other. It was Hermione who spoke first.

"I saw Ron last night."

Narcissa's eyes widened. "Did you talk to him?"

"I tried," Hermione rolled her eyes and reached for her wand on the coffee table. She flicked it and a clinking noise could be heard in one of the cupboards before the door flew open and two glasses came whizzing into the living room and landed on the table. Next came a bottle of red wine and a bottle of water. Each landed neatly beside the glasses and the wine bottle removed its own cork. Narcissa seemed impressed as she poured herself a glass of wine before pouring Hermione a glass of water and handed it to her. Their fingertips brushed together and the electricity was instant. Both women withdrew their hands and averted their eyes.

"What happened?" Narcissa inquired.

"He was an arse, as usual," Hermione groaned and Narcissa suppressed a giggle. "I had made it very clear I only wanted to talk. There was no hidden agenda and he shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. But this is Ron, who is about as thick as they come, and he _did_ get his hopes up. He tried to persuade me that we should give it another try; that we were right for each other. I told him that we had never been right for each other from the start. He became pushy and I left."

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Narcissa said and leant in. Her fingers found Hermione's hand and she took it. "I take it you didn't tell him then?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think he'll ever be ready."

Narcissa squeezed Hermione's hand. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I should have seen this coming when I agreed to see him. I don't even know why I thought he'd be different this time. He was still the same old, annoying Ron he has always been." She leant back and let her other hand rest on her small baby bump. "The more I think about it, the more I believe it is better if he just doesn't know. I can find another job. I could leave the Ministry and it would mean I'd never have to see him again. He'd never even know."

"Hermione," Narcissa began and Hermione's eyes found hers. "I understand how you feel about him but he does have a right to know."

Hermione snorted. "I know, Cissy. I know. I have thought about telling Molly when she comes to visit and just let her tell him, and let him know I don't want him to be involved with this baby at all." She swallowed and couldn't hide the tears that welled up in her eyes. "Why did this have to happen? I thought I had it all worked out and now…"

"Sssh," Narcissa moved closer and slowly wrapped her arms around the younger woman, pulling her closer. Hermione reluctantly let her head rest against Narcissa's chest and felt the older woman gently stroke her hair. She listened to Narcissa's steady heart beat and slowly became aware of how her own arms slipped around Narcissa's waist and she rested her body more comfortable against her body. Narcissa's touches became even softer and slowly Hermione looked up. Her eyes searched and found Narcissa's and they stared at each other.

"Don't cry," Narcissa whispered and brushed a stray tear from Hermione's cheek with her thumb. "You are far too beautiful to cry."

"Cissy," Hermione breathed, her eyes still fixed on those intense blue orbs.

"I know."

"I don't understand."

"Maybe we are not supposed to."

Her lips were so sweet, so soft and so tender. Hermione's eyes fluttered shut when she tasted Narcissa's lips; it was like honey laced with the erotic scent of the wine she had been drinking. They were so soft, so incredibly soft. She felt Narcissa's fingers slide down to the back of her neck and the older woman pulled her deeper into the kiss. The tip of her tongue licked Hermione's lips, gently seeking its way in. Hermione parted her lips just slightly and tentatively met Narcissa's tongue with her own. It was hesitant, slightly unsure but grew in intensity the longer it lasted. Hermione's heart was pounding against her ribcage and her hands trailed up and down the blonde woman's back. She pulled Narcissa closer, until their weight shifted and Hermione lost her balance and tumbled onto her back, Narcissa on top of her. It made them break apart and Hermione's eyes snapped back open and found the blonde witch hovering over her.

Hermione panted slightly as she stared up into Narcissa's lust filled eyes. "Are we…."

"I think we are."

"Do you…"

"Yes, I do."

And Hermione sat up far enough to capture Narcissa's lips with her own and the blonde witch eagerly responded to the kiss. Their bodies shifted until Hermione lay fully on her back, her legs slightly pulled up, and Narcissa resting between them. Hermione's hands nervously played with the hem of Narcissa's shirt, moving it slowly upwards and revealing the soft, warm flesh that hid underneath. Narcissa's left hand cupped the side of Hermione's face, whilst her right hand trailed down the brunette's stomach, coming to a rest on the developing baby bump. Hermione arched her back, pressing her body tighter against Narcissa's and their kiss grew in intensity and passion. Narcissa's lips moved away from Hermione's and she began to softly kiss her neck, eventually sucking down on her pulse.

Hermione carefully pulled Narcissa's shirt up further, revealing more and more of the porcelain skin. The blonde woman lifted herself up long enough for Hermione to remove it and Hermione gasped in surprise at the sight of Narcissa's firm breasts, clad in a pure white laced bra. She had never seen something so beautiful in her life. She felt Narcissa's fingers pull at her own top and allowed the older woman to pull it over her head, revealing the black bra she wore underneath. Her breath chocked in the back of her throat as she was suddenly reminded of the changes in her body. Narcissa sensed her hesitation.

"Are you all right?" she whispered, running her index finger along Hermione's jaw down to her lips.

"Y-Yes," Hermione breathed. "It's just…"

"I understand," Narcissa softly kissed the corner of her mouth. "We don't have to go any further, Hermione."

"No," Hermione's objection was weak and she hungrily crashed her lips down onto Narcissa's. Her fingers ran through her soft blonde hair and down her spine until she reached her bra. Shaking fingers unhooked it and as the fabric fell away from Narcissa's skin, revealing its secrets, Hermione gasped when she felt her lover's warm flesh against her own. Narcissa's breasts were firm, with dark pink nipples. They were so beautifully sculptured; Hermione could not tear her eyes away from them.

"Hermione," Narcissa whispered when they broke apart for some much needed air. Her fingers had hooked behind the straps of Hermione's bra and she had pulled them down her arms far enough to reveal her breasts. Hermione's hazel eyes flickered with passion and she stared up at the older woman, hypnotized by her beauty.

"We should stop," Hermione hissed. Her body seemed to glowing under the skin to skin contact with Narcissa. Her heart was racing insanely fast in her chest and her lips had become strangely dry. When Narcissa attempted to sit up, Hermione objected and grabbed a tighter hold of her. She was already missing the sensational feeling of their lips being connected. She was being torn apart between lust and sanity. "Be more sensible about this."

"Perhaps," Narcissa answered with a husky voice and she finally managed to wiggle free from Hermione's arms and helped the brunette sit up. Almost instantly Hermione moved closer to her and her gaze dropped to Narcissa's breasts, once again struck by the amazing beauty. Narcissa followed the brunette's gaze and she smirked. "They'll still be there next time, Hermione."

She stole a quick kiss and then slowly put Hermione's bra straps back in place before reaching down and picking up her own. Hermione watched with a sense of regret as Narcissa slipped her bra back on. Hermione rested her head on the blonde woman's chest and they rested back into the sofa, their bodies close together and their arms wrapped around each other. Narcissa's slender fingers ran up and down Hermione's arms and her lips placed soft, butterfly kisses on her head.

"This is crazy," Hermione whispered softly and glanced up to meet Narcissa's eyes. She smiled. "You and me."

Narcissa smirked. "Most definitely."

"Will you stay?" Hermione asked unexpectedly and one of Narcissa's eyebrows shot up. She swallowed hard and licked her dry lips. She didn't want Narcissa to leave. She wanted to feel her arms around her, be near her, endlessly close. She didn't care what she'd call it. She didn't give a damn about what others would call it. All she knew was what she felt and she wanted Narcissa to stay. "Tonight, I mean? I- I don't think I want to sleep alone."

"Sure," Narcissa said reassuringly. "I'll stay."

~()~

Slipping under the duvet beside her was an extraordinary feeling. Narcissa's skin was soft and warm against her own and Hermione felt the goose bumps on her skin as her toes brushed against Narcissa's bare leg. The blonde was lying on her side, propped up on her elbow and her blue eyes were fixed on the young brunette as she climbed into the bed. Hermione was dressed in a simple pair of white knickers and matching top. As she snuggled down into the pillows, she felt Narcissa nuzzle into her neck. Soft lips caressed her skin as Narcissa's arm snaked around her waist, pulling her closer into her. They lay like this, their bodied in a spooned position, and neither of them spoke.

"You are so beautiful," Narcissa breathed into Hermione's ear and a cold shiver crept down the brunette's back.

Hermione didn't answer. Instead she lay quietly beside Narcissa and felt her lover's fingers draw insignificant shapes across her growing belly. Feeling her warm breath against her skin, and her body so close to her own, was comforting and strangely familiar. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. She had never even thought she could fall in love with a woman. She had never even been in love with any other woman before. Until now. But it did not bother her, nor did it frighten her. It was what it was. Whatever she felt when she was with Narcissa was unlike anything else she had ever experienced. She felt safe, comfortable and perfectly at ease. It was like being with an old friend, a lover who knew her inside out and yet they had only just discovered each other. She was pregnant with someone else's child and yet she had fallen in love. Unexpectedly. She had not meant for any of this to happen.

But it had. And she felt happier than she had ever done before.

And with Narcissa's arm safely wrapped around her, Hermione drifted off into a quiet, comfortable slumber.

~()~

Hermione's eyes slowly opened and she became aware of the body lying close to her own. The early morning sunshine was falling through a small gap in the curtains, letting the room bathe in a golden glow. She turned her head and found Narcissa still asleep beside her. She lay on her stomach, one hand tucked under the pillow, the other stretched out, her fingers resting on Hermione's arm. Hermione lay on her back with her brown curls sprawled out over the pillow. A smile spread across her face as she watched the woman asleep beside her; her beautiful face illuminated by the sunshine.

"It's rude to stare," Narcissa whispered and her eyes fluttered open. Hermione was once again struck by how amazingly blue they were.

"Well I think it's illegal to look this beautiful so early in the morning," Hermione answered in return and kissed Narcissa tenderly on her lips. She then threw the duvet back and slipped out of the bed. She felt Narcissa's eyes follow her around the room and Hermione turned around in the bedroom door way. She ran her fingers through her even bushier than normal hair and she watched how Narcissa smiled. "I'm going to take a quick shower and then maybe we can go and pick that stroller up in town later?"

"Sure," Narcissa answered with a smile and she sighed as Hermione walked from the bedroom to the bathroom. She sank back into the pillows on the bed and breathed in the scent of Hermione on the sheets. She had not planned any of this. It was only after she had invited the brunette for lunch the first time that she had realised how much she enjoyed her company. There was something about Hermione that she could not put into words. Whether it was the strength of her personality, the way she smiled or just something she couldn't even name… She wanted to be near her, all the time. And she was glad, yet surprised, that the brunette had acknowledged those feelings. She had no idea where this was going to lead them, especially with Hermione being pregnant, but she was ready to take on life the way it came.

~()~

They travelled into London later that morning to collect the stroller after Hermione had prepared them a light breakfast combined with fresh orange juice. They had stared at each other over their drinks, unable to find exactly the right words to say to each other. But their looks spoke more than a thousand words and when they left the flat, Narcissa had reached for Hermione's hand and throughout the rest of the day she did not let it go.

Hermione cleverly used magic to resize the stroller and managed to fit it into her handbag whilst she and Narcissa strolled around London. She took the blonde to Hyde Park, one of her favourite places, and they strolled along the green lawns and fed the ducks in the large pond. They were surrounded by families playing, young couples walking hand in hand and people reading books in the shadows of the trees. It was an ordinary Saturday and Hermione enjoyed every minute of walking through the green leaved park with Narcissa, holding her hand whilst caressing the slight baby bump visible under her shirt. It felt so natural, so simple, that she almost forgot that it hadn't always been this way.

They returned to the flat at the end of the afternoon and Hermione transformed the stroller to its original size and left in the room that would become the nursery. Narcissa had made her way into the kitchen and was pouring two glasses of water. Hermione walked up to her and wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed the side of her cheek.

"I could get used to seeing you walking around here, you know," she said as she nuzzled herself into her lover's neck and Narcissa turned slightly and captured the brunette's lips.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Narcissa smiled and handed Hermione her glass of water. "And to be honest, I can get used to seeing myself walk around here, too."

They clinked their glasses and looked at each other, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Narcissa stayed for the rest of the weekend and when Hermione slipped into the bed beside her, resting her head on the blonde woman's chest, she felt safer than she had ever felt in her life. They kissed, their bodies moving together with intense heat and growing passion, but fell asleep in each other's arms still dressed in their pyjamas. Hermione wasn't sure how she felt about herself, about her body and the changes it was going through. Narcissa repeatedly told her she was beautiful, caressing the small bump at every opportunity. She kissed the base of her neck, slipping her arms around her waist and resting her hands on Hermione's belly. But Hermione looked in the mirror and watched her body develop. Her breast had gotten fuller and were more sensitive than she had ever remembered them being. She curiously watched herself in the shower, staring down at the small bump that had begun to develop. No matter how much Narcissa told her she was beautiful, she felt more insecure about herself than ever before.

Narcissa eventually went home on Sunday, just before Hermione left to go and visit Harry and Ginny. She was dressed in white linen trousers and a floral shirt that obscured the small bump, and her brown ringlets fell freely down the sides of her face. She and Narcissa kissed each other goodbye outside the building and both went different ways. Narcissa walked to the main road from where she took a taxi and Hermione went the other way, towards the tube station. Harry and Ginny lived in one of London's trendy suburbs, in a large detached four bedroom house on an estate not too different from the one where Harry had grown up.

Hermione rang the doorbell and took a few deep breaths. She had not seen Ginny for weeks and she was nervous her friend could tell something was different about her. Ginny had already experienced pregnancy and was pregnant again. Through the glass in the door she watched a shape come nearer and recognised her friend before the door had even opened. Ginny was dressed in simple jeans and a wonderful figure hugging shirt that sat tightly around her swollen belly. She was only a few weeks further along than Hermione but she seemed so much bigger than Hermione was. Hermione had to force herself to look at Ginny's face instead of at the baby bump.

"Hermione!" Ginny cried in excitement and flung her arms around her friend's neck and pulled her into a loving, warm embrace. "Oh it's been way too long! You look amazing!" She let Hermione go and held her at an arm's length away and her eyes raked over Hermione's frame. Just as she was about to speak, the pitter-patter of little feet came from the living room and little James walked into the hallway, wobbling unsteady on his tiny little legs. Hermione's face lit up.

"Look at you!" she cooed and picked the little boy up and cuddled him. He had inherited Harry's dark hair and Ginny's eyes. "You're getting so big!" She kissed his cheeks, his forehead and blew a few raspberries in his hair. The boy giggled and cried in amusement and Hermione pressed him closely against her chest, suddenly realising that one day she would be doing this herself. Her eyes found Ginny's and their gazes locked. Her friend smiled and watched how Hermione planted James on her hip.

"It suits you, you know," Ginny smiled, not aware of exactly what she was saying and what it meant to Hermione. "Come on, mom and dad are here already and mom is dying to see you!"

Hermione followed Ginny into the living room where she found Molly and Arthur Weasley sitting on the sofa. She put James down and the dark haired little boy raced across the room and launched himself onto his grandfather's lap. Arthur laughed in amusement and placed James on his knee. Molly stood up and slowly walked up to Hermione. They had not seen each other since Hermione had left Ron but now that they did, Hermione knew nothing had changed. When Molly's arms slipped around her and pulled her into an embrace, Hermione could only smile.

"You look wonderful, dear," said Molly and she looked at Hermione from head to toe. "You're glowing!"

"Thank you, Molly," Hermione smiled and averted her eyes, suddenly confronted with a sharp sense of guilt. Here she stood in front of a woman who would be a grandmother to the child she was carrying, and a wonderful grandmother at that. The fact that Ron was an idiot did not mean that the rest of his family was too. Hermione cast Molly a quick glance before being distracted by Harry, who emerged from the kitchen. "It's lovely to see you again."

"Hey Hermione," Harry said and kissed her on her cheek. His green eyes then fixed on his wife, who watched as her son was being thrown into the air by his grandfather and cried in fits of laughter. The sound of the little boy's giggles was endearing and Hermione had to resist caressing her stomach. Instead she tried to think of Narcissa. Harry placed a hand on his wife's arm. "Gin, the chicken's nearly done and the potatoes look lovely. Could you come and help me with the vegetables for a moment?"

"I'll help, Harry dear," said Molly and she followed her son-in-law into the kitchen.

Hermione turned to Ginny and took a deep breath. The family atmosphere only made it harder to face the guilt she felt inside and she couldn't stand it. It was driving her insane just watching her friends, the closest thing to family she had, be so happy. She was denying them something; something that was supposed to be a part of their lives as much as it was part of her own. The words left her mouth hesitantly and hazel eyes searched out Ginny's dark brown. "Gin, can I talk to you for a moment?" She quickly glanced at Arthur and little James. Her heart pounded against her rib cage and her throat had become dry. "In private?"

Ginny led her into the hall and gave her friend a quick look before gesturing Hermione to follow her. The two women climbed the stairs and stood on the landing. The door to James' bedroom was wide open, the carpet littered with toys. A broom was whizzing around his room, knocking stuffed animals of the shelves. The room next to it would be the new nursery and Hermione sighed when she realised Harry and Ginny had already decorated. It looked beautiful, with light wooden furniture. She turned to look at Ginny and found her friend looking at her, slightly worried.

"What's up?" Ginny inquired and Hermione sighed.

"Okay, here goes nothing," She took a deep breath. Her hazel eyes swam with tears and there was a tremor in her voice. She could see the look in Ginny's eyes change and when her best friend reached to take her hand, Hermione turned away. "There is something I need to tell you and I haven't got a clue where to start. And you are probably going to be angry and I wish I wasn't standing here right now, ruining what would probably have been a wonderful family dinner."

"Hermione, what's going on?" Ginny urged. She looked terrified.

"I…" Hermione stammered and her heart was now positively hammering so fast in her chest that she was convinced Ginny could hear it. The palms of her hands were clammy and she stared at her feet. "I've met someone. And I know it's rather soon, after Ron and everything, and I didn't mean for it to happen but it just did and I…." Her words seemed to die in the back of her throat and she swallowed. "I-I'm pregnant."

"Back up there a minute, Hermione," Ginny whispered, her dark eyes desperately trying to catch Hermione's gaze but her friend was reluctant to meet her eyes. "Say that again. You met someone. And…" She paused, shocked as she repeated what Hermione had said to her. Her voice was reduced to a whisper. "And you're _pregnant_?"

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and turned away from the red head. "Yes" she breathed and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. The euphoria she had felt over the last two days rapidly faded and she desired to be back home, with Narcissa. She was desperate for the safety and the comfort she felt when she was around her. The blonde woman had not judged her throughout any of this. "And this baby. It's Ron's."

"Merlin's beard."

Hermione slowly turned around to face Ginny and the red head saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. Without thinking she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around her friend. Hermione rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and for a few moments, neither of them spoke. Hermione became increasingly aware of Ginny's bump pressing against her own and when they parted, Ginny looked at Hermione and ran her fingers along her jawline.

"Oh Hermione," she sighed. "Talk to me."

"He doesn't know," Hermione swallowed hard and looked up to meet Ginny's dark eyes. She had Ron's eyes, Hermione noticed. She had never really seen it before. Not until now did she actually realise how much Ginny and Ron looked alike. "I tried, Ginny, I really did. But he doesn't seem to understand that it's over and I really don't think he is ready to be a parent, let alone be a father. I-I didn't find out until after I had left. I saw a doctor and I am just over fourteen weeks now."

"This is…" Ginny sounded shocked and her eyes dropped to Hermione's stomach. The baby bump was hidden underneath the floral top falling loosely around her friend's slender frame. "….a little overwhelming…"

"You should try being me," Hermione snorted and Ginny smiled. Hermione felt relieved when she saw her friend smile and her right hand dropped to her stomach, gently caressing the bump that was there. "Gin, I'm sorry. I just, I couldn't hide it any longer. It's starting to show and I don't want people to start talking and you hearing it from anybody else but me. I really don't know what I'm going to do. This baby may be Ron's but we're not going to get back together because of it. What do you think I should do?"

"You can start by showing me, for one," Ginny teased and without waiting for Hermione's consent, she pulled dup the floral top she was wearing and revealed Hermione's stomach. She gasped at the sight of the small baby bump and did the same thing Astoria had done several days earlier and placed a hand on Hermione's skin. Dark eyes searched for hazel brown. If she was angry about Hermione not telling Ron, she wasn't showing it. Instead she seemed to be beaming. "Boy or girl?"

"I don't know," Hermione laughed nervously when Ginny removed her hand. "Honest! I haven't got a clue!"

"I say it's a girl," Ginny said, pulling a face that resembled her mother's in a rather scary way and Hermione giggled. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and did something she had not really done until now. She put her own hand on Ginny's stomach and left it there for a few minutes. Ginny smiled up at her and cocked her head. "Your bump looks different from mine." She pointed at her own proud swell "Harry thinks this is a girl but I'm convinced it's another boy."

The ease with which their conversation had shifted left Hermione feeling more confident. "I just don't know what to do with Ron. I saw him the other night and he was being an even bigger arse than normal. And I know him well enough that if he finds out about this baby, it will only get worse." Hermione's eyes found Ginny's. "I have no intentions of getting back together with him."

Ginny slowly nodded. "Yes, my brother can be a bit of a problem."

"You think?" Hermione arched an eyebrow and her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "There's the understatement of the year."

"Maybe we should talk to mum," Ginny said slowly and she saw the fear appear in Hermione's eyes. "Come on, Hermione, do you really think she is going to shout at you? She'll be thrilled and I'm sure she'll know what to do." She made her way to the stairs, leaving her friend standing on the landing. "I'll go get her and we'll see what she has to say, all right?" Hermione nodded slowly and Ginny smiled. "Apart from this baby, who is it that found their way into your life?"

Hermione felt the blushes appear on her face and stared at the floor, ignoring Ginny's characteristic giggle. She had always done that, whenever she found out Hermione fancied someone, ever since school. "It is all very new," she whispered, unable to hide her own smile. She had no idea whether Ginny would be as accepting of Narcissa as she had been of the pregnancy but she was willing to take that chance when the time was right. "I'll tell you when things have settled down a little bit more, OK? I'd like to see where things go first." She pointed at her baby bump. "All things considered."

Ginny went back downstairs and returned a few agonizing minutes later, followed by Molly. As they both reached the landing Hermione was once again struck by how much Ginny looked like her mother. She made a mental note never to tell her, as she knew how Ginny felt about the comparison. She nervously smiled but all her nerves disappeared when Molly's eyes found hers. Hermione glanced at Ginny, wondering whether she had said anything at all.

"Ginny says there is something you'd like to talk about, dear," said Molly reassuringly and her dark eyes swept over Hermione's face. She loved the brunette as much as she loved her own children. Throughout the years she had seen more of Hermione than her own parents ever had and after their death she had quietly slipped into the mothering role Hermione had craved so badly in the first few months after the war. "What is it, Hermione?"

"I-I'm pregnant."

Molly didn't say anything for a few seconds and her eyes flashed between Ginny and Hermione. Then it began to dawn on her and she took a quick few steps in the brunette's direction and enveloped in her in her arms. Hermione gratefully rested her head on Molly's shoulders and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Molly's fingers brushed through the younger woman's hair and she held her close. "Oh Hermione."

"Mum, what Hermione is trying to say is that she is pregnant with Ron's baby and he doesn't know," Ginny clarified and Hermione's eyes found hers and she smiled weakly. Molly let go of Hermione and her dark eyes fixed on Hermione's face. There wasn't a hint of disapproval in her eyes. "She tried to tell him but since they've broken up he has been nothing but his usual arsy self and she doesn't know…"

"I understand," Molly smiled and took Hermione's hand. "Don't you worry, darling. I will sort out that son of mine." She cocked her head and her dark eyes now raked over Hermione's slender frame as if she was trying to discover the baby bump hidden under her clothes. "How far along are you?"

Hermione sighed in relief. The pounding of her heart died down and she felt like she could breathe again. She pulled up her top and showed Molly her developing belly, like she had done for Ginny. "Fourteen weeks. I didn't find out until after I had left. And Ron was making things even more complicated. The other night he was trying to convince me to come back and that was without even knowing about the baby." She hesitated and the dark pink blushes reappeared on her cheeks, much to Ginny's amusement. "I won't come back. I-I have met someone."

"It seems that whoever they are they sure make you blush," Ginny laughed and dodged her mother's arm before she could hit the back of her head and Hermione shot her a glance. "I know this is all very confusing Hermione but I am happy if you're happy."

"You couldn't find a worse cliché could you?"

"No," Ginny simply laughed and went to hug her best friend. Her lips were close to Hermione's hear and she whispered so only Hermione could hear her: "It's a good thing you did, Hermione. I always thought Ron was no good for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said softly when she let go of Ginny and she looked from mother to daughter and back. "Both of you." She hesitated. "And I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know what to do. At first I didn't even know whether I was happy." She thought about Narcissa and how the blonde had caressed her in the night. "But now I am."

"And it shows," Molly said and kissed Hermione on her cheek. "You look wonderful."

"I'll talk to Harry after you've gone," Ginny said as they made their way back down the stairs. "And I'll leave it up to mum to smack some sense into Ron." She glanced at her mother. "Though perhaps it would be best if we don't tell him Hermione's met someone. He might throw an even bigger tantrum then. He'll probably end up saying the baby isn't his."

Hermione grinned. "Oh believe me, Ginny, it's his."

Sunday lunch turned out to be a lovely afternoon and Hermione felt freer than she had felt for weeks. Every so often her eyes would find Ginny's and they shared looks Harry didn't understand. Little James seemed to enjoy his mashed up parsnips so much he tried to grab his mother's from her plate, causing everybody to laugh. It was a different house, and they were all different people now and half of the people who used to be there were caught up in their own lives, but it felt like one of the large Weasley family dinners Hermione had frequently attended at the Burrow when she was younger. And as she looked around the table and watched their faces, she smiled fondly at all the memories. She was happy being where she was and with those around her. And by the end of the afternoon, she sank comfortable into Harry and Ginny's sofa and listened to the others talk.

It was nearly nine o'clock when Hermione eventually left the Potter home. Instead of travelling back on the train she asked Ginny whether she could use their fireplace to Floo back. She kissed Harry goodbye and then she and Ginny walked into the other room and Ginny showed her the small box with Floo Powder. Hermione took a handful and stepped into the fireplace. Ginny looked at her, her dark eyes twinkling.

"You know I can track where you're going, right?" she said as she arched her eyebrows in amusement. "So if you're sneaking off to meet your new secret lover…"

"Shut it, Ginny," Hermione laughed. "If you really want to know, I just want to go and see Andy real quick. She has been so kind to me throughout all of this and I don't think I can think of a way to repay her. So track me all you like. I'm sure Teddy would love to see you again."

Ginny laughed too and watched as Hermione dropped her handful of Floo Powder in the fireplace and the green flames roared up green. She clearly stated "Andromeda Tonks" and the Potter living room rapidly became a blur. It only lasted a few seconds and Hermione had only blinked once or twice before another living room appeared and she recognised the inside lay out of Andromeda's cottage. She stepped out of the fireplace, brushed the ashes of her clothes and looked up to find Andromeda appearing from the kitchen. She smiled.

"Hermione!" Andromeda said in surprise. "How lovely to see you!" Her eyes darted to the clock and noticed the time. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Hermione smiled. "Actually, they couldn't be better"

"Oh?" Andromeda curiously looked at the young brunette witch. "And why would that be?"

"I told Ginny and Molly about the baby," Hermione said and watched how Andromeda's eyes lit up. "No more lies. And Molly said she'll try and sort Ron out. No idea on how she plans on doing that but she and Ginny were so nice and lovely and kind." She swallowed. "Thank you, Andy."

"I didn't do anything," Andromeda said slowly.

"You were optimistic and kind when I told you I was pregnant," Hermione said and she and Andromeda sat down. The dark haired woman nodded and Hermione smiled. "I suppose it gave me some courage to tell the others. I saw Ron the other night and he was a total git, as always. I gave up on telling him but I couldn't lie to the others. It just wasn't fair. So I told them."

"I'm proud of you," Andromeda said with a beaming smile and she watched the blushes appear on Hermione's face. "Now, on a different note, how did that date go the other night?"

Hermione almost chocked on her words. "Date? What date?"

"You were meeting someone in London, you said," Andromeda grinned. She wasn't blind to Hermione's sudden inability to speak and she watched how the brunette's blush only became more intense. She noticed how Hermione looked away and stared down at her hands and began picking at her nails. "And you said it wasn't anything special but tell that to your face, Hermione. Seems to me like it was rather special after all."

"Yes, it was special," Hermione admitted softly and she smiled. "Very special."

"Are you going to tell me about it?" Andromeda asked curiously and Hermione's eyes snapped up.

"Not yet," she said teasingly and cocked her head. "But maybe in a while, if everything turns out well."

She stayed at Andromeda's till almost midnight and told her exactly how she had spoken to Molly and Ginny. She also described the nursery she had bought into the finest detail and it wasn't until the clock struck half past eleven that she looked up and suggested it was perhaps time to go home. Andromeda nodded and handed her the Floo Powder. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and turned to look at her friend.

Andromeda smiled. "You have done well, Hermione. Your parents would have been very proud."

Hermione didn't know what to say and instead she dropped the handful of powder in the flames and watched how Andromeda disappeared and her own living room began to appear in the distance. Stepping out onto the wooden floor she flicked her wand and cleaned up the mess that was always caused by using the Floo Network. Tears had welled up in her eyes after Andromeda's words and she walked through the living room to the hall and eventually into the room that would become the nursery. She flicked the light on and stared at the stroller, standing in the middle of the room, a sad smile lingering on her face. She missed her mother and it hurt not to have her here at this moment but she knew Andromeda was right. They would be proud.

She placed her hand on her tiny baby bump. She was ready for this.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** I am so sorry it took me so long to update but I am struggling with severe writers' block and it is making my life hell. Also life itself has become increasingly crazy and I have spent more time at work in the last 2 weeks than I have spent anywhere else. I am hoping to update this story more regularly from now on but please bear with me as I have no idea whether my muse is going to abandon me again. Lots of love, ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Now that Molly and Ginny knew about the pregnancy, Hermione couldn't shed the uneasy feeling that she would have to face Ron sooner or later. There were only so many days that she could work from home and, after a few days of playing hide and seek, she was forced to return to the Ministry for a meeting. Astoria had kept her informed by sending regular owls and Hermione had done her preparations but as she walked through the door and entered the building she couldn't feel more exposed. It was as if everybody suddenly knew and she could feel their prying eyes as she walked through the hallways to the elevators. She wasn't blind to their stares, the lingering gazes on the bump she no longer tried to hide. Just when she reached the elevators she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around.

"Can we talk?" Though it was phrased as a question Ron didn't sound like he was asking. The dark look in his eyes told Hermione he was angry and she briefly averted her eyes and her fingers closed a little tighter around the stack of files she was carrying. She felt him look at her up and down, his gaze lingering on her stomach for a few moments. When she looked back to meet his eyes she swallowed.

"Can it wait? I am in a meeting with Harry and…"

"Harry cancelled the meeting."

Hermione stared at Ron in shock. "You mean you made him cancel the meeting?"

"I mean I asked him to set up a meeting that would never happen so I could talk to you," Ron said and Hermione felt a rush of anger. Ron had used Harry to lure her back to the Ministry. He had used both their trust for his own gain. She sighed. Ron's gaze dropped down to her stomach again. "We need to talk about this."

"Do we?" she snapped and arched an eyebrow. "The last time we tried to talk you tried to convince me we should get back together." She paused and placed a hand on her bump. "This doesn't change anything, Ronald. Just let that get through to you. This changes nothing."

"That's my bloody child you're carrying!" Ron said so loudly that other people turned around and Hermione mentally urged him to keep his voice down. It was bad enough people were staring at her, knowing she was carrying his child, without them having to overhear their arguments. Ron's voice turned into a dangerous low whisper. She knew that it meant he was angry. And an angry Ron was an unpredictable one. "Of course this changes everything!"

"Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" Hermione hissed through clenched teeth and she turned on her heel. There was an empty conference room at the end of the corridor and she held the door open for Ron to walk in. She magically locked it behind her before casting a Muffliato spell. No one would overhear their conversation. She turned around and faced her former lover standing by the hard wooden table, his hand resting on the back of a chair. He seemed so much older in this light, like the knowledge of this child had suddenly made him grow up in himself. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair.

"Let me make something quite clear," she said slowly and took a few steps in his direction. "You never wanted this child, Ron. We both know that. You look at Harry and Ginny and feel horrified by the restrictions placed on them because they're parents. You like your life without responsibilities, you like doing things without thinking about the consequences. And I want to be able to rely on someone to be there when I need them, to see me and respect me for all that I am. Who wakes up and is happy to see me in the morning and not just approves of the meals I cook."

"Mione…"

"Don't 'Mione' me" Hermione said and cocked her head. "Tell me, do you really want to be a father?"

"I am going to be one, aren't I?" Ron retorted and he stared at Hermione, his dark eyes blazing. "That is my bloody child too, Hermione. It is not just your decision to make about how things go from here!"

"Isn't it?" Hermione asked. "Because the last time I checked this was still my body and my life. I only chose to tell your mother and sister because I felt they had a right to know. And when your mum said she'd sort you out, I should have known that not even she could get through to you! Having a child changes everything, Ron. If you want to be a father you have to change your lifestyle and we both know you never will. It is not who you are! You were never the family man!"

Ron's eyes narrowed. "You're seeing someone else, aren't you?" There was a dark, almost evil shimmer in his eyes. Hermione's face lost a lot of its colour and her heart skipped a beat. For a split second she wondered whether Ron knew about her and Narcissa. He mistook her silence and a smirk spread across his face. "I knew it! Are you sure this kid is even mine? How long have you been screwing him behind my back, eh?"

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione exclaimed and shook her head in disbelief. "You're being ridiculous! I told your mother and Ginny that this child is yours and I have no reason to lie! There wasn't anybody else." She paused and her heart pounded insanely fast in her chest. She knew she would have to tell him eventually. He would find out sooner or later. She and Narcissa had spent more and more time together and the blonde witch almost permanently resided at Hermione's flat. She had not told anyone yet but she felt that she would do soon. "Though yes, you are right, there is someone right now."

"And he doesn't mind raising another bloke's kid?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Who is he anyway?"

Hermione swallowed hard and felt the palms of her head get clam. "It isn't exactly a _he_."

Ron's eyes widened and he stared at Hermione in shock. For a few moments all they could hear were the noises coming from outside the room. People walked past, the rattling noises of the elevators at the end of the hallway and muffled voices speaking in different languages and a variety of subjects. Hermione look at Ron, holding her breath in expectation and she watched how the vein on the side of his head begun to pulsate.

"A woman?" Ron said dismissively and he took a step in Hermione's direction. His dark eyes searched her face, looking for a sign that told him she had been joking. He found none. "You're saying you left me for a woman?"

"Ron, I didn't leave you for anyone!" Hermione said desperately and looked at the ginger haired young man standing in front of her. "Listen to…."

"Mum said nothing about another woman raising my child!" Ron spat and Hermione nervously took a step back when she heard the anger in his voice. The redness spread across his voice and the pulsating vein only became more prominent. For the first time since entering the room Hermione felt a sense of fear. "No, Hermione. I will not allow another woman to raise _my _child!"

"_Your _child?" Hermione snapped and her hazel eyes pierced into Ron's. "You keep talking about this baby as if it's your sole property, Ronald Weasley! In case you forgot, it was you who refused to make any changes! Yes, I was wrong for not telling you immediately but look what became of us now! At least I can say that with her this child is going to grow up in a steady environment, with two people that will love him or her. And I am not taking anything away from you! You can see the baby as often as you like, and your name will be on the birth certificate! You can still be a father."

Ron stared at Hermione in what could only be described as a mixture of revulsion and pure unadulterated hatred. His dark eyes were blazing and the redness in his face was a dangerous sign. Hermione took a few steps backwards for the door and her finger searched for the door handle whilst silently removing the incantations she had placed on it earlier. She shook her head. "I knew this was a mistake. Your mother and Ginny responded so much better."

"Wait till they hear you're seeing someone else!"

"They know!" Hermione snapped and Ron's stunned expression filled her with a sense of victory. "They may not know who, or the fact it is a woman, but they know this child is not going to be raised by you and me, together in a relationship, and they accepted that! I suggest you follow their example and get over their issues." She hesitated. "If you don't, the consequences are all yours."

"Consequences?" Ron demanded. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Hermione's throat felt strangely dry and she felt sickened by her own words. They were a threat and she meant every single word of them, no matter how mean they were. She had to make a point. She had to find a way to get through to him, to make him understand. And if she had to threaten him, she would. "It means that if you can't get over your issues of me being with another woman, Ronald Weasley, you will never see this child at all!"

And she left him standing there, his mouth slightly open, ready to speak. But she never stuck around to hear what he had to say next. Hermione turned on her heel, opened the door and disappeared into the hallway. By the time he had reached the door way and called after her she had disappeared into the ever growing crowd and disappeared.

~()~

Narcissa sat on the sofa, her legs curled up underneath her, reading a Muggle novel when Hermione walked into the flat. She looked up when the brunette walked in and immediately saw the horror on her face. She put the book down and stood up. When she reached Hermione she wrapped her arms around her and held her close. She kissed her hair and held the younger woman as she cried. Her tears felt hot against Narcissa's skin and when she eventually looked up her eyes were red and puffy and tears still trickled down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Narcissa softly whispered as she brushed the tears away with her thumb.

"I spoke to Ron," Hermione said. There was a dull aching in her chest and she sat down on the sofa. She felt strangely numb and deflated. "He cornered me and asked to talk about the baby. I knew he wouldn't listen to anything I had to say but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. It turned out that nothing ever change and he was a complete and total arse. And then he guessed I was seeing someone and I said I was. I even mentioned I was seeing a woman."

Narcissa arched an eyebrow. Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "I guess he didn't take it well?"

"That's an understatement. He said that no other woman was going to raise his child. I reminded him that if he does not accept the situation he will ever see this baby at all," Hermione said and looked at Narcissa through her eyelashes. Now that she spoke the words out loud to someone else other than Ron they felt unnecessarily harsh. "Was that wrong of me?"

Narcissa seemed to think about that question for a few moments before she answered. "It was perhaps not the best threat to make, my love, but I do not believe it is wrong. You do know that you have no right to keep this baby from him, don't you?"

"I know," Hermione sighed and shook her head. "But I don't think I want this baby around him if he is going to be a git about this relationship."

"Did you tell him it was me?" Narcissa carefully asked.

"No," Hermione answered softly. She looked at Narcissa and her hazel eyes swam with tears. She reached for the older woman's hand and sighed at the familiarity of her touch. "Though I do think that I want the world to know now. I want them to know that I am with someone who loves me and whom I love in return. Someone who will raise this baby with me."

Narcissa leant in and placed her lips gently on Hermione's. She could still taste the tears on her lips. "Then we will" she whispered softly and enveloped her lover into her arms again. "Now stop stressing. It is unwise in your situation." She let one hand trail down to Hermione's bump and smiled. "I am sure this baby is going to be so much like you, Hermione. With your wonderful intelligence it is going to be a remarkable child."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Hermione pouted and her hazel eyes twinkled.

Narcissa kissed Hermione on the tip of her nose. "Is it working?"

The brunette's smile widened. "Yes."

~()~

That weekend Hermione invited Molly and Ginny to visit her flat. She prepared a meal, laid the table and was dressed in a top and jeans that showed off her bump. Her brown curls fell freely down her shoulders and when she watched Narcissa nervously pace around the flat, looking out of the window every so often, she could not suppress a smile. Ever since they had agreed they would tell Molly and Ginny about their relationship Narcissa had been nervous and Hermione did not blame her. All sorts of scenarios had played out in her mind; everything from Molly and Ginny screaming and shouting at her to them hugging her and crying, telling her how much they loved her anyway. She deeply hoped it would be neither of those two extremes.

There was a knock on the front door just before five o'clock and Hermione shot Narcissa a glance. The blonde was standing by the kitchen counter, clutching a half empty glass of wine. She sent her an encouraging smile before walking into the hallway and opening the front door. Ginny stood beside her mother, dressed in a flattering white top and simple pair of black trousers. Molly was dressed in one of her typical floral dresses and had pinned her hair up. She looked more glamorous than Hermione had seen her in quite some time. The red haired woman stepped into the hall and gave Hermione a hug.

"How do you live in a city like this, dear?" she said as she made way for Ginny. "So crowded and so busy. And the traffic." She rolled her eyes in frustration and Ginny and Hermione shared a look of amusement. Hermione had guessed Molly wasn't a fan of London. She had complained about it years ago, when they had stayed at Grimmauld Place. And today was no different. She led the two women through the hallway into the living room and took a step back as both Weasley women turned to look at the window and were amazed by the beautiful view. She could see how they both took in the interior design of her flat and it was Ginny who turned around first and discovered the blonde witch standing in the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she recognised her and she looked from Hermione to Narcissa and back.

Hermione cleared her throat and Molly turned around too. She let out an audible gasp when she recognised the woman standing in Hermione's kitchen and Hermione could imagine how Molly saw the other Black sister; the one who had died at her own hands. Hermione nervously looked from the two Weasley women to Narcissa and back and then she tried to smile.

"There is someone I'd like you to meet," she said slowly and Ginny's eyes snapped back in Hermione's direction. "When I said I was seeing someone and that everything was new and that I'd liked to wait with telling people…" Hermione slowly walked into the kitchen and her arm snaked around Narcissa's waist. The blonde's hand almost automatically caressed Hermione's stomach. "I think now you understand why I wanted to wait."

Molly and Ginny seemed stunned for several moments and neither of them spoke. Ginny blinked a few times and then she finally managed to speak. "I see. Well err, this is, errr, quite the surprise."

"I understand if you feel upset or confused," said Narcissa before Hermione could interject. Her hand covered the brunette's and she shyly smiled. "If I were in your position I probably would be too. And also I would completely understand if you wish to continue this evening without my presence." She looked at Hermione and it was clear to Ginny that the two women had discussed this before their arrival. "I shall leave you to talk."

She begun to leave but Molly unexpectedly stopped her. The two women stood across each other. Narcissa was taller than the Weasley matriarch and Molly had to look up to her. The contrast between them was sharp; Narcissa's wealthy background still reflected in the way she dressed and carried herself. It was something Hermione no longer noticed but was still visible to others. But now that the blonde woman stood across the red haired witch, Hermione was reminded of how different they really were.

"Do you love her?" Molly asked, her dark eyes piercing into Narcissa's blue.

"Yes," Narcissa's reply was timid but heartfelt and the love she felt shone through in just that single word. Hermione could feel her own heart glow when Narcissa answered Molly's question and had to resist covering her mouth with her hand in admiration.

"And you are willing to raise this child with her? Together?" Molly asked. There was persistence to her voice that reminded Hermione of someone asking another to make an Unbreakable Vow. She had only ever heard her speak like that during the war; when she had made people promise her to stay safe. Her hazel eyes fixed on Narcissa and she felt her lips curl up when Narcissa answered Molly's question.

"I would be willing to raise ten children with her if life would let me," Narcissa answered with a twinkle in her eyes. "As it is, it looks like one will have to do for now."

"Then stay," Molly said slowly and she looked over Narcissa's shoulder at Hermione. Her eyes met those of the younger brunette and she smiled. "Stay, Narcissa."

"Ginny?" Narcissa asked carefully and looked at the younger redhead. There was hesitation in her words and her blue eyes swept over the other woman's face. Ginny was looking at Narcissa with apprehension and her hands rested on her bump. Narcissa swallowed. "As much as your mother's approval means to me and Hermione, you are her best friend and your thoughts matter just as much."

"I must admit I am a little shocked" Ginny said slowly and her eyes snapped in Hermione's direction. "I-I knew Hermione and Ron were not right for each other but I had never…." She paused and her eyes narrowed. Curiously she looked from Hermione to Narcissa. "How did you two meet?"

"I was given the ungrateful task of representing Lucius during the divorce, remember?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded slowly. "After that our paths kept crossing. We went out for dinner, spent evenings talking. I don't think either of us quite realised what was happening until it was right there in front of us and we couldn't deny it anymore."

"I have been told that the love that creeps up on us, that grows in silence until it has reached its full strength, is the most powerful of all," Ginny said and Hermione remembered how one day at Hogwarts, during their Divination lesson of all things, Professor Trelawney said something similar. She smiled at the memory and when her eyes found Ginny's she realised her friend remembered the same thing. "Does Ron know?"

"Not really, no," Hermione said and pulled a face. "But he will find out soon."

"If he says anything…" Ginny said in such a threatening voice that her mother slapped her on her arm in disapproval.

Hermione grinned and began pouring a glass of wine for Molly and Narcissa and two glasses of ice cold water for her and Ginny. The atmosphere in the flat changed significantly now that the truth was out. She handed the glasses out and looked at Ginny, who met her eyes. "Yes we know what you would do to Ron, Gin. You would use a curse that will twist his tongue."

Ginny sipped from her water and winked. "For starters."

~()~

It was late when Molly and Ginny left and Hermione gladly climbed into the bed. Narcissa watched her undress and change into her pyjamas before making some room for her. Her arm slipped around her lover's waist and she pulled her nearer, placing soft kisses on her shoulders and the back of her neck. Hermione eagerly responded to the loving gesture by turning around and her lips captured Narcissa's. Since their relationship had developed they had slept together night after night, side by side, but they had never gone further than they had gone the night they had shared their first kiss. And now the brunette slowly let her tongue slip between Narcissa's lips and licked her way in whilst nibbling on her lover's bottom lip.

When Narcissa's hands slipped under Hermione's top and caressed the skin of her bump and trailed up to her breasts, she felt her lover's hesitation and they broke apart, panting slightly. Narcissa's blue eyes found Hermione's hazel and she let her finger trail down her lovers' jaw. "What's the matter?"

"My body," Hermione whispered nervously. "It is changing."

"And you're all the more beautiful for it."

"But Cissy…"

"Sssh," Narcissa said softly and slowly pulled up Hermione's shirt and she removed it ever so carefully. She revealed the brunette's swollen breasts and small baby bump and her lips began a journey starting at the side of Hermione's neck, down to her collarbone and to the valley between her breasts. Her tongue flicked over hard, swollen nipples and soft, tender hands caressed Hermione's breasts, cupping them carefully, squeezing gently as she applied some pressure onto the brunettes nipples. Her soft, warm lips kissed and licked every piece of exposed skin she could find. Hermione's flesh was glowing under her caressing touches and Narcissa could sense her lovers' excitement. The moan that escaped the younger woman's lips made Narcissa realise she was doing it just right and one hand slowly, tenderly, slipped down her slightly swollen stomach, her hands lingering just a little longer before they slipped between her thighs. There she encountered a warm dampness and slowly she removed Hermione's pyjama trousers. She could feel her own heartbeat in her chest and watched in amazement how the brunette arched her back when Narcissa's fingers dipped between her legs.

Hermione's fingers entwined with Narcissa's blonde hair when the older woman made herself a way down her stomach, placing butterfly kisses on her stomach. Feeling her slender digits dip slowly inside of her made Hermione moan in pleasure and she arched her back in an attempt to feel more of her, to make it last. Narcissa smiled to herself as she felt Hermione tighten around her fingers and she slowly moved in and out, increasing her rhythm ever so slightly. Her warm lips kissed the inside of the other woman's thighs before finally she allowed her tongue to taste the erotic juices that glistened on her fingertips. Hermione let out a smothered cry when she felt Narcissa's tongue flick over her most sensitive spot and she grabbed fistfuls of blonde hair and arched her back.

Her orgasm was both sweet and earth shattering and Hermione's body was covered in a fine layer of sweat when she collapsed into the pillows. Her arms and legs felt as if they were shaking and she was panting. For a few seconds it felt as if she had been sent on a journey through time and space and her heart hammered insanely fast against her ribcage. Her eyes fluttered shut long enough to see stars, before they snapped back open and encountered ocean blue orbs looking back at her. And when Narcissa kissed her she tasted sex and tears on her lovers' lips.

Hermione made love to Narcissa for the first time that night. She caressed her breasts, treasured them and found herself mesmerized by the woman's stunning beauty. Her lovers' skin was porcelain white, her nipples a dark shade of pink, and soft blonde curls covered the entrance to her core. Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from wandering, exploring. She followed every touch by a kiss, leaving behind a glowing trail where her lips had been. Her finger slipped deep inside her lover and she watched in appreciation how Narcissa cried out her name and begged for more as her fingers curled up inside her lover and pressed against that one spot that made her whimper. And when she tasted her on her lips, her tongue, Hermione finally felt like she had found the missing piece in her life she had been looking for. When Narcissa whispered her name just before her orgasm Hermione truly felt at home and she lay herself down beside her lover, her arm draped securely around her waist and her head on her chest.

Narcissa's hand rested on her bump and she kissed Hermione's skin. "We'll be all right, my love," she whispered just before they drifted off into a comfortable slumber. "The three of us."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Guys, I am so sorry it took me forever to update this. I lost touch with the Harry Potter fandom for a while but after finally watching Deathly Hallows 1 again earlier today I managed to squeeze this update out of my brain. It is not much and goodness knows when I am going to do the rest, especially with NaNoWriMo just over a week away, but I do intend to finish this eventually. It is currently my only on-going piece and deserves a beautiful end. I hope you guys have stuck around all this time, as I have been a crappy author and ignored you all. Leave me some reviews if you're still here. I love you all. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The weeks went by quietly. Hermione remained at home but was working all the same. The stress of not having to see Ron made her feel comfortable and as her baby bump steadily began to grow, the idea of being pregnant actually grew too and she began to enjoy looking at herself in the mirror in the mornings. Seeing the ever growing bump and the knowledge a small human being was actually growing in there was something she still could not quite comprehend. It was one morning when she stood in the kitchen making herself a glass of juice that she felt something she had not experienced before and her hand shot down toward her stomach. She felt it again.

"CISSY!" she called and looked around. Narcissa had not left the flat since their evening with Molly and Ginny and spent a lot of time doing research work for Hermione, which actually send her out into the society in a way that she had never done before. Being part of something was new to her but she enjoyed it. Hermione's hazel eyes darted around the empty kitchen and living room. "CISSY?"

"What is it, darling?" Narcissa said as she came walking in, clutching a scroll of parchment and a quill. Her eyes found Hermione's and she noticed the terrified expression. Quickly she crossed the distance between them. "Are you all right?"

"I-I don't know," Hermione stammered. "I just felt something." Her eyes narrowed and suddenly she grasped Narcissa's hand and placed it just to the right of her bump. "HERE!"

Narcissa held her breath and recognised the distinct feeling under her hand as something she had once experienced herself. Her eyes found Hermione's and the corners of her lips curled up. "Oh Hermione, it seems he or she in there is having a little play about. And judging from this they quite enjoy making their presence known!"

"It's kicking?" Hermione looked bewildered and now placed both her hands on her belly. One of her hands covered Narcissa's and they both waited in anticipation to feel another movement. Her face lit up when she felt another sharp kick on the right side of her bump and she smiled. "Oh God, it's the first time I have actually felt it."

"You're twenty weeks," Narcissa answered. "Some women feel them a lot earlier but some babies can be a little quiet. When is your scan again?"

"Tomorrow at two. You're still coming, right? Did you manage to reschedule that pre-trial meeting with Harry and Kingsley?" Hermione asked and Narcissa nodded. Their schedules were busy, with Narcissa doing most of the work outside the flat and Hermione communicating by Floo Powder and owl. It was surprising the neighbours had not wondered why there were at least six to ten owls arriving every day.

"Have you decided whether you want to know if it's a boy or a girl?" Narcissa curiously asked and Hermione knowingly grinned. "You have, haven't you?"

"I think I'd like to know," Hermione smiled. "Ginny keeps saying she thinks it's a girl and Harry eventually gave in and they had a scan because he thought she was having a girl and it's another boy. I don't know, I think I am just too curious. By the way, did you hear Harry and Ginny are naming their second one after Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape?"

"Really?" Narcissa's eyebrows shot up. In recent years the true story of the sacrifices made by Severus Snape had seeped into the Wizarding World and many people now saw him in a different light. "That boy had some big shoes to fill. That is going to be tough."

"Being Harry's kid always is."

The tapping sound on the window interrupted their conversation and Hermione looked up to find a ink black owl sitting outside the glass. She smiled to herself. "That's Minerva's personal owl," she smiled as she walked up to the window to let the animal in. "She invited us to the Manor in Scotland next week. I think the thought of becoming a grandmother of sorts had excited her."

Narcissa could relate to that feeling. She had never in her wildest dreams thought she would get another chance at it all. She had made mistakes when Draco was a little boy. She had never been the mother she had hoped she'd be. She just never had a chance. And she regretted it to this day. Her son had missed out because of the life she had chosen. And she hoped that one day he could truly forgive her for that or better yet, that she could forgive herself. But the idea that she could raise another child, with someone whom she had watched suffer before her eyes, filled her with hope. There was an innocent child growing inside Hermione and she watched in adoration as the brunette's body changed. She would give this child everything she never got to give Draco. She would try and make things better because Narcissa knew, deep down, that she could never make them right.

~()~

Walking into the midwife clinic the next day Hermione did not feel like an outsider anymore. She had been for sixteen week check-up on her own but today Narcissa was with her and they sat side by side in the waiting room. Narcissa flicked through a fashion magazine with interest whilst Hermione let her eyes wander around the room and stared at the other women's bumps whilst trying not to make the dreaded eye contact. She felt better and more secure for not being alone this time. When Narcissa's hand found its way on her bump and gave it a loving caress, Hermione found some of the women look her way with feigned interest but nobody seemed startled by the idea Narcissa and Hermione were a pair. Narcissa looked younger than she was, and her almost classic appearance worked in Narcissa's favour, Hermione thought. And in hers too.

"Hermione Granger?" the secretary called and Hermione stood up. Narcissa followed and the blonde witch followed the young brunette into a room at the end of the corridor. There, on a chair with little wheels, sat the woman who was Hermione's midwife. Gillian Turner was a woman with black hair and intense green eyes and a husk, somewhat deep voice. She gestured for Hermione to get in the chair and then her eyes found Narcissa standing apprehensively in the doorway.

"Come in," Gillian invited her. "We encourage partners to be part of the whole process. Sit down beside Hermione and, well, do whatever makes you feel comfortable." She winked as Narcissa made her way around to the chair. "Within reason of course."

Narcissa sat down on the stool beside Hermione's chair and searched for the brunette's hand.

"How have you been feeling?" Gillian asked as she flicked through Hermione's notes. Then she looked up. "You said that at sixteen weeks you had not felt anything. Any movement yet?"

"Yesterday there were a few kicks," Hermione said and felt like she was positively beaming. Feeling her baby move had been a magical experience. She glanced at Narcissa who was suspiciously eyeing up the scanning machine to Hermione's left. "Things have been more relaxed since I decided to work from home. I am not as tired as I was in the beginning though my appetite has gone completely haywire. Cissy says I eat at any given time of day, even in the middle of the night. And it feels like I grew loads in the last few weeks!"

"Fantastic," Gillian answered and then she glanced at Narcissa as if to make a judgment. Her eyes lingered on their linked hands. "When you first came here you told me you had not spoken to the biological father of the baby. It stressed you out, you said. How are things now?"

"He knows but I have been very clear that if he continued to be a prat he will not see this baby. He knows that I have met someone else and he has accepted this fact. His mother and my best friend have been an amazing support and I would be nothing without Cissy's help," Hermione answered and felt herself glow on the inside when Narcissa squeezed her hand.

"Very well," answered Gillian and she put her notes down and began rubbing her hands together as if they were cold. "Let's have a look, shall we? Just roll up your top and I'll have a look and see how everything's developing."

Hermione pulled up her shirt and revealed her beautiful bump to Narcissa and Gillian before lying back in the chair and folding her arms behind her hand. Narcissa watched in a mixture of anticipation and nervousness how Gillian placed her hands on Hermione's belly before feeling and pushing down in certain places and eventually measuring the length and width of her belly. She made some notes and seemed satisfied by what she had found. She smiled when Hermione's eyes found hers. "All perfectly fine on the outside, Hermione. You're measuring in just perfect for this stage of your pregnancy." Her lips curled up and she reached for the wand attached to the small screen. "Shall we have a look inside?"

"Let's see if it's playing football in there," Hermione grinned and she glanced at Narcissa. "You ready to see our baby for the first time?"

Narcissa looked slightly pale and she nodded. She had never done anything like this before and the experience was overwhelming in many ways. The tears burnt deep behind her eyes and she struggled to look at her lover without crying. She squeezed Hermione's hand as Gillian picked up a plastic bottle and squirted some thick see-through jelly on Hermione's bump before placing the wand in the middle of it to spread it out. She turned on the screen of the machine and for a few seconds it remained blank and then suddenly an image appeared.

"This one is quite hard to miss," Gillian grinned and she pointed at the perfectly clear yet slightly granule image of a small head and a hand that seemed to be waving. "Looks like somebody is trying very hard to say hello."

"Oh my," Narcissa breathed. Her eyes were fixed on the small screen as the image of a small baby became clearer the more Gillian moved her wand. It seemed to be lying on its side, facing the camera and it appeared to be sucking its thumb instead of waving. What looked like two little legs were happily kicking about with great enthusiasm and there was nothing to suggest there was anything wrong with this little creature.

"A lively little thing," Hermione grinned as she too stared at the screen. To actually see the little human being inside of her was amazing. She felt tears well up in her eyes and swallowed hard. She tried to smile. "No wonder I feel like a football!"

"All seems fine with the brain," Gillian said as the wand focused on the baby's head. "No abnormalities or deformities. The heart beat is powerful and strong." She reached for a button, turned it and a loud noise filled the room. The distinct sound of a heartbeat could be heard through it and Hermione looked at Narcissa and saw the tears trickle down the older woman's face. She smiled.

"A strong heart," she smiled and Narcissa nodded.

"Just like its mommy."

"Spinal cord is fine too. Heart beat regular and strong. It looks like this little thing is doing just fine in there" Gillian answered. "Judging from their length, they look like they are a few days ahead in growth but nothing to be concerned about at this stage. Not all babies develop at the same rate and speed. Right, that leaves us with the million pound question." She looked at Hermione and Narcissa and grinned. "Do we want to know what's between the legs?"

There was a mutual answer. "Yes!"

"Let's see if," Gillian's voice trailed off as she moved the wand nearer to the baby's lower parts and she smirked. "Ah yes, here we go." She turned to look at Hermione. "Congratulations, it's a little a girl."

"A girl," Narcissa whispered and looked at Hermione. The brunette stared back at her and both were momentarily lost for words. They were having a little girl. In about twenty weeks' time they would be the parents to another living creature, a little girl. They would have a daughter together.

"I will just leave you to it for a little while," said Gillian and gave Narcissa the wand. The blonde witch took it and for a moment the image on the screen fluctuated. Narcissa seemed startled and questioning blue eyes snapped up to meet Gillian's. The midwife smiled. "You can't do any harm with this, believe me. Just move it around a little and have a little nose about. I'll be back in about ten minutes and will get you a few print outs as well as a little disc with some video footage and the heartbeat, OK? If you need me, my office is right next door."

"Thanks Gillian," Hermione whispered and the two witches watched the midwife leave the room. Narcissa put the wand down and the image on the screen went black. She looked at Hermione and the silent tear continued to seep down her cheeks. Hermione reached up and brushed them away.

"We're having a girl," she smiled and Narcissa nodded in silence. "You get to dress her up in pink dresses and put ribbons in her hair and have her wear all those cute little things you saw in the shop!"

"We're going to be parents," Narcissa answered and swallowed. "I have done this once before. I know that's coming, Hermione. The fear and endless worries and questioning whether you are doing things right. I have made a lot of mistakes. I did not raise Draco the way he should have been raised. I don't want to make those same mistakes again. And yet here you are, seemingly unfazed and…"

"I am terrified," Hermione cut her lover off and Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise. "I am terrified I will not know when she's hungry or when she is sad. That I won't be able to be there when she needs me and that one day I will have to leave her alone, when my own time has come. I am afraid I won't be any good in changing her nappies and that I'll drop her. I am afraid she won't love me or that she'll blame me for not being with her father. I am afraid that I won't be as good a mother as my own mother was."

"You'll be amazing," Narcissa said and leant in. Her lips brushed over Hermione's and then she slowly reached over and picked up the wand. She smiled as she placed it on Hermione's belly and the image on the screen changed and once again showed the inside of her uterus. "Shall we have another look at our daughter?"

They both just looked at the screen in silence and watched in amazement how the little girl growing inside did a near summersault whilst still sucking her thumb. Her legs were wiggling about and she seemed lively and happy. Hermione tried to recognise her own features but the image wasn't clear enough to tell whose nose she had inherited and what the shape of her face was like. All Hermione knew was that she would be beautiful and that she would love her more than she had loved anything else in her life. At this moment she was actually grateful for her times with Ron because this was what he had given her. But she did not miss him, nor did she think it should have been him here with her. Even though he knew about the baby and about Narcissa too, he had not bothered to contact her apart from through Harry or Ginny. She had told them to tell him to grow a pair of balls or piss off.

About ten minutes later the door opened again and Gillian came back in to find Narcissa and Hermione trying to scrutinize the baby's little head on the screen. She smiled when both women turned to face her. She put down her paperwork and took the wand from Narcissa. "Did you enjoy your private little show?"

"She has kept us entertained," Hermione smiled and watched with a sense of regret how Gillian put the wand down. The image on the screen faded and then the midwife handed her a towel to wipe the jelly of her stomach. Once cleaned up Hermione fixed her jumper back down, covering her bump, and swung her legs over the side of the chair. She felt surprisingly fit and energetic.

"Right then. Everything looked fine, your bump is the right size and though your little girl is a few days ahead in her development, I am not concerned. So I'd like you to see me again when you're thirty weeks and if there is any reason to be worried we will do another scan, just in case. But so far you are doing great and I see no reason why that wouldn't continue," Gillian said. She picked up a simple white envelope and gave it to Hermione. "Here are some stills from the scan as well as a video. Enjoy showing her off. You can book yourself an appointment at the front desk and I'll see you in ten weeks."

Hermione smiled and took Narcissa's hand as she slipped off the chair. "Thanks Gillian." She walked out of the room closely followed by Narcissa and made her way to the front desk. She booked herself another appointment and then they stepped outside into the crisp afternoon London air. Hermione took a deep breath and her hand linked with Narcissa's. She turned to look at the blonde witch.

"Our daughter," she smiled and Narcissa nodded. She was unable to speak. Hermione swallowed. "There is someone I'd like to see. There is so much I need to tell them."

"Who?" Narcissa managed to bring out. Her eyes lingered on the bump under Hermione's jumper. She felt an immense sense of pride.

"Andromeda," Hermione answered softly and Narcissa's blue eyes widened. "She has been amazing throughout all of this, Cissy. She has been amazingly supportive and Molly said that when she told her about us she was thrilled."

"Somehow I doubt that."

"Cissy," Hermione pushed and the blonde witch averted her eyes. Hermione tried to catch her gaze but Narcissa's eyes remained fixed on the pavement and Hermione reluctantly gave up. She sighed. She had been close to Andromeda in the last few months. There had been a strong bond between them, even though up till the war they had never known the other existed, Hermione now considered her one of her best friends. "Andy has said she is ready to talk of you are. Now is as good a time as ever."

"I don't think I am ready," Narcissa said and slowly looked up to meet her lover's eyes.

Hermione sighed and her hazel eyes searched Narcissa's face. She sensed her hesitation. "I'll meet you at home then, OK? The Cauldron is just around the corner and I'll take the Floo from there. All you have to do is Floo to Andy's if you change your mind."

Narcissa nodded. "I know." She leant in and kissed Hermione. The brunette answered her kiss and when they parted Narcissa took a deep breath. "Just… Another day. I promise."

"I know," Hermione smiled and let her fingers run down Narcissa's arm. "I understand. I'll see you later."

They went their separate ways as Narcissa decided to walk to the nearest tube station and travel back to Belsize Park whilst Hermione made her way through London on foot and took in the beautiful sights of the city. She loved living here. It was crowded and noisy and yet it had so many peaceful parts. Belsize Park had become her home. She loved it there. But London, London was her everything. She couldn't ever imagine herself leaving. She loved walking through the crowds, hearing their voices, and being reminded what so many of her friends had once died for. They had died for this, for her life, for everybody else's life, and she lived her life to celebrate that sacrifice.

She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron and made her way towards the fireplace. She dropped a handful of Floo Powder in the roaring green flames and stated loud and clear "Andromeda Tonks!" Instantly the pub blurred into the flames and was replaced by the familiar layout of Andromeda's living room. Hermione stepped out of the fire, brushed the ashes of her jeans and jumper and then turned around. The cottage seemed quiet.

"Andy?" she called and there were footsteps upstairs approaching the steps. "It's me, Hermione!"

"I'll be right down," answered Andromeda from upstairs. "I wondered when you'd turn up to show off that bump of yours!"

A minute or two later Andromeda came down the stairs, her hands full of Teddy's toys, and she stored them in a box she kept in the living room. Then she turned to look at Hermione and her face lit up when she discovered the prominent bump. She smiled as she hugged the brunette and when she let her go Hermione could see the happiness in the older witch's eyes. "Hermione, you look amazing."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled. "And I have news too!"

"Bigger news than you telling me you're pregnant and Molly telling me you are seeing my sister?" Andromeda asked and Hermione detected the hint of humour in her voice. "I didn't think there could be anything bigger!"

"Well, maybe not that big," Hermione grinned and placed both her hands on the swell of her stomach. Her face was glowing and her eyes twinkled. "But I am sure you'd be pleased to know that it's a girl!"

"Oh Hermione!" Andromeda exclaimed and she smiled. "A little girl! How wonderful! Does Molly know yet?"

"No," Hermione smiled. "Not yet. But I think Cissy and I will go see her tomorrow. Ginny is having another boy so I reckon she will be thrilled to have another girl to fuss over. And Minerva has invited us over to the manor soon so there will be plenty of people to share the good news with."

She observed the change in Andromeda's eyes now that she mentioned her sister and watched how the dark eyes flashed in the direction of the fireplace. Hermione knew that deep down Andromeda was desperate to see Narcissa. All these years she had been too frightened of being rejected all over again that even after the war she had not dared approach her. Lucius would not have allowed it. But with the divorce finalised Andromeda had held hope Narcissa would have come to find her. She never came. And Andromeda missed her sister, Hermione knew. And she knew Narcissa missed Andromeda too. They were both too scared and too nervous that perhaps too much time had passed for their relationship to be rekindled and for the past to be forgotten.

Just as Hermione was about to speak the flames in the fireplace roared up green and a figure appeared in the smoke. As the dust began to settle Hermione immediately recognised the pale blonde hair. With hesitation Narcissa stepped into the living room and her eyes found those of her sister.

"Hello Andy."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **This will be the last chapter before NaNoWriMo. The chapter is short but I didn't want to leave without any updates before NaNo whatsoever. Enjoy. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Cissy."

Andromeda looked at her younger sister but could not manage anything else but her name. A name she had not spoken out loud for so long. She stood there, in the middle of the living room, a few steps away from where her sister stood. Their eyes were fixed on each other but neither of them spoke.

"You came," whispered Hermione and she stepped past Andromeda and towards her lover. Narcissa wrapped her arm around the young brunette's waist before her hand caressed the baby bump. Hermione's hazel eyes drifted back to Andromeda and looked at her. She wanted to be here for both of them, support them. She knew there was so much they had to talk about.

"I am glad you're here," Andromeda said softly and closed the final distance between her and Narcissa. She could reach her now. Touch her. Narcissa's blue eyes searched Andromeda's face. She could feel herself tremble, deep down inside. She was frightened and nervous. Andromeda's voice was soft. "Cissy, I am so glad you're here. I never dared to hope. I never…"

She was interrupted by Narcissa as she stepped forward and flung her arms around her sister's neck. They stood there, wrapped up in each other's arms, and they cried. After more than twenty five years apart they were finally together again. Too many years had gone by, too much time had passed, times they couldn't talk about or erase, but they could try to make amends and try to be a better person.

"I missed you," Narcissa whispered into her sister's soft curls and hot tears began to trickle down her skin and seeped into Andromeda's robes. She could feel her sister's tears against her own flesh as their bodies grew used to the bond of sisters that they had once shared.

"I'll wait for you," Hermione said softly and stepped into the fireplace. She felt comfortable enough to leave them. They had too much grief to share to even think about the hatred that had once separated them. The flames roared up green as her eyes fixed on the two women one last time. Narcissa's blonde hair was a striking feature against Andromeda's dark. The living room slowly changed into a blur and then they were gone from her sight.

Andromeda and Narcissa were alone now and slowly they stepped away from each other. Red tear tracks were harsh against their skin. They looked at each other, quietly, and with those look it was as if they said more than a thousand words ever could. They stood in front of each other as equals. Narcissa knew what Andromeda had lost in the war. She felt nothing but guilt and regret for what she went through. She had watched her own family suffer, had seen what the darkness did to her own son, but she still had her child whereas her sister had buried hers. And she was about to have another child. A new start. And she wanted Andromeda to be there. To be part of it like she had once been part of her.

"There are so many things I want to say," said Andromeda softly and she took Narcissa's hand into her own and led her to the sofa. They sat down, side by side, and Andromeda held her little sister's hand into her own. Soft, familiar and comforting like it had once been.

"It should be me who speaks, Andy. I have done wrong. I rejected my own blood," Narcissa said and could taste her own tears in the back of her throat. "I wanted to come and see you after the war. Lucius… when we went our separate ways I hoped that…. But I was afraid that you wouldn't want to see me. You have so many reasons to hate me, Andy, and I have none to hate you for. All I have to offer is apologies and love."

"Hermione often suggested I should go and see you. Even before you two got together. She knew that I missed you," Andromeda said and both witches smiled at the mention of the young brunette. She had enlightened both their lives, in a completely different way. "I was too afraid you'd send me away."

Narcissa weakly smiled. "And here I was, afraid you wouldn't accept me back."

"A lot has happened," Andromeda sighed and her eyes drifted to the picture frames on the fireplace. Nymphadora and Remus waved at her and Ted flashed that smile that had made her first fall in love with him. They were with her every day, mostly in the shape of Teddy, but sometimes she could feel them. She swallowed and just as she was about to speak when the sound of footsteps on the stairs made both women aware there was somebody else in the house. The door to the living room opened and Teddy's head appeared. His hair was pale blonde, much like Narcissa's. Curiously he inspected the new visitor.

"Nana?" he asked questioningly. He made no attempt to come into the room. His eyes remained fixed on Narcissa.

"Come here, darling," Andromeda said and Teddy tentatively stepped into the living room before rushing across the room. He climbed onto her lap and put his thumb in his mouth. His blue eyes inquisitively searched Narcissa's face. She looked back at him, overwhelmed by a sense of love and appreciation. Andromeda brushed a finger across Teddy's cheek. He responded immediately and kissed her cheek. "Teddy, darling, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Hello Teddy," Narcissa said with a smile and the little boy looked at her. "My name is Narcissa."

"What do we do when we meet new people?" Andromeda reminded her grandson and the boy extended his hand. Narcissa took it into hers.

"Nice to meet you," Teddy said with a slightly nervous voice and Narcissa smiled. With his blonde hair and blue eyes he reminded her of Draco. But as she looked at Andromeda she saw her nose, her mouth and her cheeks.

"Narcissa is your auntie," Andromeda said and suddenly Teddy's face lit up. He recognised the term auntie and associated it with all the women in his life. Women who played with him and loved him. He glanced from Andromeda to Narcissa and back. "Just like auntie Hermione." She kissed him on his hair and unexpectedly Teddy slid of his grandmother's lap and crawled onto Narcissa's. She was too stunned to move for just a second but then allowed the boy to nuzzle into her arms, resting his head against her chest. Her fingers absentmindedly stroked his hair.

"Looks like Teddy is happy for you to be here," Andromeda said and smiled. "It suits you."

"Well, I am glad it does because I am about to become a mother for the second time and I am feeling as nervous and scared as I did the first time," Narcissa answered. Her blue eyes met Andromeda's. "I am glad Hermione has had you in these difficult times, Andy."

"She is a talented and amazing young woman. What she, Harry and Ron went through was traumatic and I am amazed every day by how they have grown up and how their lives turned out to be," Andromeda said softly. "Though of course Ron Weasley is in a different league compared to Harry and Hermione. He is…"

"An arse?"

"Yes, something like that," Andromeda grinned. She leant back. She had never dared to think that she would be sitting here with Narcissa, talking about life. More than twenty five years had gone by and yet they sat side by side as if they did this every week. Seeing Narcissa with Teddy filled her with joy as well as pain. Thinks were falling in place. Her lips curled up into a little smile. She gave her sister a coy glance. "But you together with Hermione. I would never have thought."

"Neither did I," Narcissa smiled. "It was kind of a surprise."

Andromeda snorted. "I'd say!"

"And a baby."

"That sort of came with the package," Narcissa grinned. She became aware of the heavy pressure against her chest and her eyes dropped to the little boy who was now soundly asleep, his thumb still in his mouth. He looked calm and peaceful. She took a deep breath. "Good to know I can still send them to sleep."

"You can stay from now on," Andromeda laughed. "He won't do this for me."

"I am glad I came here," Narcissa said softly.

It was strange, sitting next to her sister again after all these years. They had not spoken about the past. About who had been right or wrong and what had been said and done. They just sat here and enjoyed the fact they could be together, like sisters, without hatred poisoning them. She turned her head and looked at Andromeda. Her sister smiled and Narcissa smiled back.

~()~

Narcissa found Hermione in the nursery, curled up in the rocking chair. She rocked herself gently, wrapped up in a blanket and with her hands resting on her baby bump. She looked up when the blonde witch walked in and smiled. Narcissa reached the chair and leant in to kiss her.

"How did it go?" Hermione inquired and Narcissa smiled. Her blue eyes wandered around the nursery. Now that it was all set up it looked beautiful. The walls had been painted in warm shade of cream and with the white furniture all in place, some stuffed animals on a shelf and some books with nursery rhymes. A beautiful mobile hung above the crib. Molly had made it and given it to them. It matched the nursery perfectly and now that it was all finished Hermione would often walk in and look around. Soon there would be a child sleeping in here. Their child. Their daughter.

"We talked," Narcissa said and walked towards the crib. She let her fingers run over the soft fabric of the sheets. She weakly smiled. "And it was so good to sit there beside her and just talk. And then when little Teddy came to sit with me, I was reminded how much she had once meant to me. How much both my sisters meant to me. And I regret having lost so much. We didn't talk about the past. Perhaps it is better left unsaid or maybe it will come another time. But today, today we were just sisters."

Hermione stood up and walked up to her lover. She let her arms snake around the blonde witch's neck and pulled her nearer. She softly kissed her and pressed her bump against Narcissa's body. Narcissa eagerly responded to the kiss and it grew in intensity and passion. Standing in the middle of the nursery it was Hermione whose hands slipped down before finding the hem of Narcissa's top and began peeling it away from her skin.

"Let's go to bed," she whispered and Narcissa merely smiled. "Come on."

~()~

The days began to pass and changed into weeks. Outside the seasons began to change and Hermione found her body changing every single day. As the days turned into weeks her bump grew bigger and she began to experience increasing discomfort. Narcissa knew this and tried to help her as much as she could. She made her drinks, rubbed her feet, talked to the baby at every opportunity she got and would often lie awake at night just to make sure Hermione got some good sleep. She bought her vitamins, cooked her healthy meals and travelled along whenever she went to visit somebody or nipped into the Ministry to get some paperwork.

Hermione was twenty eight weeks pregnant when there was a knock on the door one night. It was dark and quite late. She and Narcissa had finished their dinner and were watching a movie. Hermione had been curled up beside Narcissa whose hands had been resting on the bump. Both could feel the little girl inside her wiggle about. Every so often she kicked. Both would smile. It was Narcissa who got up when there knocking continued and walked to the front door. When she opened it she found herself faced with the one person she had not expected to see.

"Mr Weasley," she said through clenched teeth and left the door open just far enough for Ron to see into the hallway. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "How may I help you?"

"I want to talk to Hermione," Ron said defiantly and cocked his head. "And I want access to my baby."

"Your baby?" Narcissa hissed and stepped outside. Ron instantly took a few steps back. Narcissa's eyes darkened dangerously. "I think you have lost your right to call this baby yours, Mr Weasley. And Hermione is currently asleep. For your information, it takes a toll on a woman's body to be pregnant. I suggest you leave and don't come back."

"Cissy? What's going on?" Hermione appeared behind the blonde witch and immediately recognised the ginger hair. She felt her heart freeze and resisted the urge to smack his face against a brick wall. She stepped past Narcissa out of the door and felt the blonde wrap a protective arm around her waist. "Ron."

His gaze dropped to the prominent baby bump before his eyes drifted up to her eyes. "Hermione." He forced himself to smile. He looked like an idiot, Hermione thought. He stood there, much like the time he had stood in front of her with the sword of Gryffindor in one hand and destroyed Horcrux in the other. He hadn't changed from the childish young man he had been then. "I want to talk to you."

"No," Hermione said dismissively. "I do not want to talk to you."

"That's my baby!" he said loudly and pointed at her belly. In the jogging bottoms and t-shirt it was quite clear to see how much she had grown. She carried her pregnancy well. "Mom said you're having a girl. That's my daughter, Hermione, and you do not get to keep her from me."

"The first thing I'll do when she is born is have Narcissa adopt her. I'll go the Ministry and make sure Narcissa will be her mother on paper," Hermione said and swallowed hard. Ron's eyes glistened with anger. She knew she was only fuelling his hatred towards Narcissa. She didn't care. It was about her child now. "I want nothing to do with you, Ron. You're an idiot. All you do is cause grief and stress and as you can see I am not really in the position to deal with either. So why don't you just leave, OK?"

"You can't do this," Ron said and his eyes pierced into Hermione's. "She is mine too."

"She will never be yours," Hermione sneered. "Just sod off!"

He stared at her for a few seconds and then he turned around and began making his way down the stairs. Hermione watched him go and then turned to look at Narcissa. The blonde wrapped her up in her arms and kissed her on her forehead before ushering her back into the house. The door closed behind them. They were alone now. The two of them and their unborn baby girl.

A family,


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Well, well, well... Even I had begun to give up on this story, even though I had a faint idea about how I wanted to continue it. I am so sorry it took me the best part of three months to even come up with something. Life is crazy, I am busy and frankly, I just suck at updating these days. I am writing though it is all my own work. I have two novels I am working on. One is the project I started during NaNoWriMo 2011 and is a crime/thriller. The other is a recent project that is set in a post-apocalyptic future on Earth. So, plenty to do and in the meanwhile I am working a full time job and juggling a household. The next update won't be 3 months from now but honestly, I have no idea when I will get to write the next instalment of this story. Thanks for reading guys, for begging me to keep on writing. It is those words that brought me back to this story. I am back for you. ~Cissy

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was early in the morning when there was an unexpected knock on her front door. Hermione rose from her slumber and her eyes needed a few seconds to adapt to the still dark surroundings in her room. She felt Narcissa stir beside her as she pushed her covers away and slipped out of the bed. For a second she thought she had imagined the sound but as she crossed the room with the intention of going to the toilet, the knocking repeated itself and she walked into the hall instead. As she reached the front door she rose to her toes and peered through the little spy hole. She gasped when she recognised Andromeda standing outside, wrapped up in a thick travelling robe and looking somewhat dishevelled.

"CISSY!" she called as she unlocked the door and opened it. A disgruntled moan came from the bedroom. There was a hint of panic in Hermione's voice. "CISSY! Come here! It's Andy!" There was a thud and Hermione assumed it was Narcissa who had landed on her feet as she rolled out of the bed. Her eyes fixed back on the woman standing outside. Andromeda's sleep deprived featured were lit up by the outside lamp.

"What on Earth is going on?" Hermione asked. "What time is it?"

"I don't know," Andromeda answered softly. "But you need to come with me. It's Ginny. She's gone into labour and things are getting complicated."

"What?" Hermione breathed and Narcissa appeared behind her, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Hermione's hand shot down to her own prominent baby bump. She was thirty weeks pregnant. Ginny was further along than she was but she had not yet reached her due date. "But the baby isn't due for several more weeks! How did this happen?"

"I have as many answers as you do," Andromeda said. "Molly and Ginny had tea with me and Teddy earlier and Ginny said she wasn't feeling well. They went home and a few hours later Molly contacted me by Floo and said that they were taking Ginny to St Mungo's. They have brought James to Fleur and Bill's and they were so kind to take Teddy for the night as well."

"We'll get dressed and come with you," Hermione said and stepped aside to let the dark haired woman in. Narcissa moved back into the bedroom and by the time Hermione joined her she had already found her something to wear and was half dressed in a pair of simple jeans and a jumper. She observed the worry on Hermione's face and stopped trying to tie her laces and placed her hands on her lover's arms in an attempt to calm her down.

"Stop worrying," she said and blue eyes pierced into hazel brown. "I know you're scared but things will be OK, allright?" She quickly kissed Hermione on her nose. "Don't bother trying to get into jeans. Here, put these on."

Hermione glanced down at the simple pair of tracksuits and was about to protest but realised there was little else she could wear these days. She slipped them on, found a shirt that covered her bump enough for her not to look like an idiot and grabbed a pair of simple shoes. She and Narcissa joined Andromeda in the living area of the apartment and found the dark haired woman gazing out over London. Against the still dark backdrop the city looked amazing.

"We'll have to use the Floo Network to get to St Mungo's," Hermione said and Narcissa nodded knowingly before reaching for the small jar of Floo Powder on the mantel. "I can't Apparate."

Hermione was the first to step into the green flames and dropped a small handful of powder as she clearly stated "St Mungo's." She watched as her own living room disappeared into a twisted blur and within seconds a more brightly lit room appeared at the end of the tunnel. Stepping out of the fireplace she brushed the ashes of her clothes, briefly caressed her bump an turned around to see Narcissa appear in the flames. As the blonde stepped out, Andromeda followed her sister and the three women quickly made their way to the reception desk. A small, green haired witch gave them the directions towards the elevator and told them to get out on the third floor. Hermione's finger hesitantly hovered over the glowing number 'three' as the elevator door closed and she smiled weakly when Andromeda pressed it for her. She felt herself relax when Narcissa's arm slipped protectively around her waist and pulled her nearer. When she felt her lover kiss the top of her head Hermione let her breath escape and some of the initial fear she had felt began to subside.

It was quiet on the maternity ward and Hermione felt her heart pound in her chest as they walked along the long corridor. There were doors on either side. Most of them had nothing written on them but when they turned a corner she realised that the next set had the words "Delivery Room" written across tinted glass. She also realised they were no longer alone. Molly and Arthur Weasley sat in two of the simple armchairs and looked up when they heard footsteps.

"Hermione!" Molly sighed in relief and she stood up. She enveloped the young brunette in her arms, kissed her cheek and gave her a quick look over before deciding she looked allright. Her eyes then fixed on Narcissa and Andromeda and both women got the same greeting she had given Hermione. Once she let go of Narcissa Hermione turned to her former mother-in-law.

"What's going on? Andy said Ginny has gone into labour," she said and Molly nodded. Hermione could see she was frightened. The excitement a birth normally brought along had been replaced by fear.

"Her waters broke a few hours ago. Unexpectedly, I have to add. She'd been feeling a bit under the weather all day and complained of backache since this morning," Molly answered. "I never thought it could actually mean the baby was on its way. You know, she still had a few more weeks to go."

"I know," Hermione sighed and both her hand rested on her swollen stomach. "Is Harry in there with her?"

"They've been in there for nearly an hour. No one's come out to tell us anything," Mr Weasley answered and Hermione briefly held his gaze. He looked older than she remembered. A parent's worry over their child could do that to a person, she realised. She remembered what they had looked like during the war. A similar fear had returned in their eyes.

"Mum? Dad? What's going on?"

It was Ron's voice and Hermione slowly turned around. He froze in his tracks when he saw her, in all her pregnant glory. Every imaginable emotion crosses his face. First relief, then anger, sadness and eventually jealousy before it turned into frustration. His gaze dropped to Narcissa's hand holding Hermione's and the final few pieces finally fell into place. Hermione had tried to avoid this confrontation but now there was nowhere left to run. She would have to face him once again and after the threat of letting Narcissa adopt their child she knew he would be less than thrilled to see her.

"What is she doing here?" he hissed. His gaze snapped up from Hermione's hand linked with Narcissa's to her baby bump and eventually her face. If he saw the hurt in her eyes he chose to ignore it. His anger fixed on his parents instead. "What is she doing here?"

"She is Ginny's best friend, Ronald. And Ginny asked for her," Molly answered and moved past Hermione as if to create a human shield between her son and the brunette. "And she asked for her brother too. And I expect you to behave like an adult and don't go and cause a scene. This is a hospital, not the Leaky Cauldron. Your sister needs our support."

"Support? Nobody gave me any support when she walked out on me with my baby!" Ron exploded. His eyes darted to Narcissa. "Nor did anyone tell me she is allowing that traitor to raise it. Who the hell do you think you are, walking in like that? You just want to ruin another life like you ruined that of your son? Well, you won't be doing that to my child!"

"Watch your mouth, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione warned and swallowed. "Yes, I should have handled things differently when I first found out that I was pregnant. But you never wanted this child. All you are interested in is drinking with your mates. So I am sorry for not being honest immediately but I believe this child deserves more than a father who never wanted her in the first place! She deserves to grow up in a loving home, with people who want and lover her. You were never willing to give up a part of yourself for her, Ron. Do you expect me to give up a part of her happiness in life just for it to suit you?"

Ron opened his mouth to answer but no words came out. Hermione slowly turned away from him and allowed Narcissa to wrap her up in a protective embrace. Feeling her lover's soft hand caress her stomach brought tears to her eyes and she rested her head on Narcissa's shoulder.

"I love her, Mr Weasley," Narcissa said unexpectedly and all eyes fixed on her. "In the way where I cannot imagine spending a day away from her. I love the child that grows inside of her and I love the future she will have. And it is now up to Hermione to decide what part you get to play in this baby's life because, truth be told, you haven't shown yourself as much as a father type." She paused and her blue eyes pierced into Ron's. "And my son has forgiven me for my mistakes. I cannot expect you to do the same but please understand that life is a lot easier to live if we learn to let go of our past."

The door behind them opened and everyone turned around. Harry appeared in the open door. He looked tired and his hair was messier than normal. Hermione immediately saw the tear tracks on his cheeks and her heart tightened in her chest. But then a smile broke through on his face and she watched his eyes light up behind his glasses.

"I'm a father again," he said with a beaming smile and Molly clasped her hands over her mouth, smothering an outcry of joy. "He's small but he's fine. 6 pounds, one ounce." His eyes found Hermione and she met his gaze. A look of understanding and appreciation and she knew he would be there when the day came her little girl decided to grace the world with her presence. Harry's eyes then fixed on Molly and Arthur Weasley. "Albus Severus Potter would like to meet his grandparents."

Hermione watched as Molly and Arthur disappeared into the room and the door closed behind them. It was just her and Narcissa, Andromeda and Ron. As she looked at the dark haired witch she understood that Andromeda had no intention of leaving them. Instead she sank down in the armchair Molly had been sitting in, folded her arms across her chest and averted her gaze. But she was there if Hermione needed her and a sudden feeling of appreciation washed over her.

Ron sheepishly looked at Hermione, unsure about what to say or how to react. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like a bloated elephant," Hermione groaned and quickly diverted the subject away from her pregnancy, though it was a hard subject to avoid considering its prominent position in the room. "How's work?"

"Busy. And it will be even busier now that Harry's off for a few weeks," Ron answered casually. "I hear Astoria Malfoy's been doing a good job while you were off."

Hermione nodded and avoided making eye contact. Narcissa gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I am considering putting her in charge permanently. After she comes back from maternity leave and if she wants the position, that is."

Ron nodded but before he could speak the door opened again and Harry poked his head around. "Hermione? Could you and Narcissa come in here for a moment?"

Hermione glanced at Narcissa and the two witches stepped into the delivery room together. Hermione wasn't sure whether to feel nervous, scared or relieved as she walked in. Soon she would be sitting or lying in the same bed as Ginny. It would be the day she would hold her little girl for the first time. Her eyes drifted around the room and came to a rest on her best friend sitting up in bed, supported by several pillows. A beautiful smile graced her face and Hermione then noticed Molly who cradled a small bundle of blankets.

"There is something Ginny and I would like to ask you," Harry said and he looked at his wife. "And Narcissa too, of course."

Molly walked around the bed and quietly handed the little bundle to Hermione. She took it and immediately felt nervous that she was going to drop this tiny little human being. The baby in her arms was smaller than she remembered James being, with intense blue eyes and a little tuff of black hair. She immediately noticed he had Ginny's nose and Harry's chin. A smile spread across her face as little Albus yawned and briefly stirred. Then his tiny eyes fell shut and he slipped into a peaceful sleep. Narcissa peered into the bundle and Hermione could feel her lover's hand press against her swollen belly, right at the spot where she felt her daughter kick a few seconds ago.

"We were wondering whether you'd want to be Albus' godmother," Ginny smiled and Hermione's eyes snapped up. She stared at her friend, bewildered. Ginny's eyes found Narcissa. "Both of you."

"Us?" Hermione whispered. "But what about Ron?"

"He is godfather to James," Harry said and Hermione remembered. Harry had asked him before James had even been born. They had made Andromeda James' godmother, to return the honour and favour Tonks and Lupin had given Harry by making him Teddy's grandfather. Hermione had understood back then.

"I'd be delighted," Narcissa smiled and briefly reached into the bundle to stroke Albus' cheek. "We both are."

"I want you to be this baby's godparents," Hermione blurted out and she looked at Harry. "You and Ginny." Then she looked at Narcissa, whose blue eyes were still sparkling. "I want two sets of godparents. People who mean a lot to me, to this baby, and to you. People who mean a lot to all of us. I want Draco and Astoria too."

Narcissa nodded. To see the happiness in Hermione's eyes brought happiness into her own. "Of course. I am sure they will be thrilled."

Hermione merely smiled and looked down at the little baby now sleeping peacefully in her arms. The soft kick in her belly betrayed that her daughter was perfectly happy with everything and for the first time since finding out she was pregnant Hermione actually felt that maybe things would turn out just fine after all. She believed that even Ron would come to terms with everything in the end. He too would have to understand that things had changed and she was willing to reconsider her words when she told him he would have nothing to do with this child. He would never be her father. But he could be a part of her life.

She needed all these people in her life. She needed them to be happy, to understand and to move on from the past. Things had changed. She had changed and she would continue to change even after today. But it would be for the better. She would be a mother soon. And she was looking forward to it.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**Right. First my apologies for taking forever to get this chapter going. I suppose I must be a crappy writer because I have so many different projects on the go. Now, secondly, this will be the last chapter for "Unspoken Words." I know that in theory I can do a lot more with it, but for now I am going to class it as finished as I have more projects going and I'd like to finish all of them as well. And the pressure of unfinished stories on here is always driving me nuts, especially when inspiration doesn't strike. I am very grateful for the wonderful reviews I have recieved throughout this story. The love from the Potterverse is amazing and I cannot express how amazing I feel when people say they think my work is some of the best out there. Personally I do not see it that way, I just write whatever comes into my head, but to have such loyal readers is an amazing feeling. So thank you all. And if you aren't reading "Serpent Spell" already, you should definitly have a look at it. I am trying to get an update for it. Thanks again, people. Your comments have been awesome. ~Cissy

**PS:** I picked up the quote "Everything will be allright in the end and if it's not allright, it is not yet the end" from the movie "The Best West Marigold Hotel", starring the amazing Maggie you can, you should go and see it. It is amazing!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Hermione woke in the middle of the night and wasn't quite sure what had woken her. She slowly sat up, becoming increasingly aware of her large baby bump as she did so, and her eyes darted to the alarm clock by the side of the bed. The blue neon numbers spelled out 02.13 AM and she groaned. Waking up in the middle of the night had become a frequent event in the last few days. Heaving a sigh Hermione swung her legs over the end of the bed and placed her feet on the floor. As she stood up she looked over her shoulder at Narcissa, who was still soundly asleep. As she made her way through the bedroom and towards the bathroom, she froze in her step when there was a strong pain rising up in her stomach. Her hand shot down to the spot where she could feel the pain and sighed.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you didn't kick me like this in the middle of the night," she said with a weak smile as the pain began to subside and she made her way to the bathroom.

When she walked back to the bedroom, the pain returned and she grasped hold of the doorframe. The cramps continued, lasting a little longer this time and feeling more intense and painful. Suddenly the realisation dawned on her. This wasn't the feeling of her daughter kicking her. This was the feeling of her daughter telling her she was on her way!

Hermione swallowed hard and managed to make her way back to the bed. She placed a hand on Narcissa's shoulder and the blonde woman's eyes snapped open instantly. When she found Hermione standing by the side of the bed she sat up and searched her lover's face. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time," Hermione said softly.

"Ok," Narcissa said calmly. Hermione had always admired the older woman's capability to appear calm and collected in any situation. She slipped out of the bed, switched on the nightlight and observed the fear in the brunette's eyes. "Get yourself dressed. I'll get your bag and get Andromeda. Remember how we practiced this?"

Hermione nodded. In the last two weeks they had practiced using the Floo Network with two people at the same time. Andromeda had offered to help them. She would travel ahead and warn St Mungo's that Hermione was on her way and take her bag whilst Narcissa and Hermione would travel through the Network together. It wasn't uncommon, parents did it with their children all the while, but it was a little trickier when it came to adults because there wasn't as much space.

Hermione got dressed in a simple pair of grey jogging trousers and a t-shirt, bound her hair in a ponytail and clutched her belly when another contraction hit unexpectedly. She bit her tongue, determined that she was going to sit this one through from beginning to end, and then joined Narcissa in the living room. Andromeda had appeared in the short time it had took Hermione to get dressed and kind eyes rested on the younger woman's pregnant form. She smiled reassuringly.

"Well, this is it. In a few hours you can hold your little girl," she said before stepping into the green flames holding Hermione's hospital bag and she disappeared. The flames settled down and Narcissa stepped into the same spot where her sister had been before turning around and reaching out a hand to Hermione. She took it and joined her in the flames. Their hands remained linked as Narcissa dropped a small amount of Floo Powder and the flames roared up. A few seconds later the lights of St Mungo's entrance hall appeared before them.

A Healer was waiting for them when they arrived and he rushed to Hermione's side. Narcissa never let go of her hand, not even when another contraction hit and Hermione's fingernails dug deeply into her lover's flesh. The Healer led them to a similar room where she had seen Ginny a few weeks earlier and with a little support Hermione managed to hoist herself onto the bed. Narcissa put the bag down beside her and pulled up a chair. The Healer went around setting up everything for the delivery and Hermione's eyes found those of her lover.

Narcissa smiled. "And now we wait."

Hermione nodded. "And now we wait."

~()~

Andromeda sat in one of the arm chairs outside the delivery room. It had been over an hour since Hermione and Narcissa arrived and she had poked her head around the door once or twice and it looked like the situation was progressing a lot quicker than the Healers had expected. It wasn't uncommon for women to have a very quick labour but the Healers suspected that what Hermione had experienced as some minor discomfort in her belly had actually been the early stages of labour. Her waters had broken only fifteen minutes after arrival and it wouldn't be long until the baby was born.

She looked up when the sound of footsteps approached and smiled when she recognised Minerva McGonagall. Nervous as any grandmother-to-be would be she reached Andromeda and the younger woman briefly took the older witch's hands into her own. Though not related to Hermione, the brilliant witch had stated that Minerva would be as much this baby grandmother as Molly Weasley would be. It had brought some extra shine to the Headmistress's life.

"How's it going?" Minerva asked and her emerald green eyes fixed on the door leading to the delivery room. "Any news?"

"The Healer thinks she won't take much longer," Andromeda answered. "I called Molly the same time I called you. Did you see them on your way in?"

Minerva shook her head. "No, but I suspect they will collect Harry and Ginny and I am not sure who will look after James and Albus for the night."

"I think George and Angelina said they'd have them," Andromeda said and she shook her head, smiling. "All those children. Molly is going to have her hands full with all of them."

"And I wouldn't want it any other way," came the reply from behind her and Andromeda and Minerva turned around to see the Weasley clan approach. Molly was first to reach them, followed by Arthur, Ginny and Harry. Andromeda let her breath escape when she realised she didn't see Ron and when her eyes found Molly's she realised the red haired woman had read her mind.

"He's not coming."

"Where is he?" Minerva asked. There was a slight hint of venom in her voice and she made no effort to disguise it.

Molly sighed. "He said something about leaving London for a while. He'll surface eventually. I think he must have realised some of his mistakes after Harry talked to him."

Minerva's eyes searched for those of the Boy Who Lived. When she met his gaze they merely smiled. Everybody here cared deeply for Hermione and she knew that no one would allow her to get hurt again. The three of them, Ron included, has suffered enough in the years leading up to war as well as during and now it was finally time for their lives to settle down. They had earned their happiness.

"Does anyone know what they'll call her?" Ginny curiously asked. "I tried asking her but Hermione didn't give anything away."

Andromeda shook her head. "I tried too but Cissy said nothing."

"Looks like it will have to be a surprise," Arthur said and he glanced at his wife who was clutching a tiny cream coloured knitted cardigan. "We're having another grandchild, Molly. Can you imagine?"

Molly nodded and a beaming smile spread across her face. "I can. That's what we get for having so many children, Arthur. We'll have to take a new family picture."

Ginny grinned and reached for Harry's hand. Life had settled down again since the birth of Albus. She felt good and the role of being a fulltime mother suited her. Harry had cut down on his hours a bit and the four of them enjoyed being a family. She had no doubt Hermione would love it too. "At this rate you'll be taking a new picture for the next few years, mum."

A silence fell and the group of friends and family waited. Ginny nodded off with her head on Harry's shoulder, Molly had picked up an old edition of Witch Weekly and was flicking through the pages. Arthur had stopped pacing the hallways and now stood by one of the windows. Andromeda rested her head against the wall behind her, her eyes tired and heavy with sleep. She thought of Teddy, who was being watched by Astoria and Draco. They had promised to bring him to the hospital as soon as the baby was born. Astoria had only given birth to Scorpius two weeks ago and already she looked like she had never been pregnant at all. Scorpius looked like his father, with the same blonde hair and grey eyes. Narcissa was a proud grandmother and now she was about to become a mother for the second time too.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning when the door to the delivery room opened and a tired looking Narcissa appeared. A little smile lingered on her lips and Andromeda saw the obvious tear tracks on her cheeks. Her sister had been crying. But Narcissa's blue eyes were alive with something Andromeda had not seen since their teenage years. The blonde smiled as she looked around the group of people gathered outside.

"She was in a hurry," she smiled. "But she is doing fine. Seven pounds, 8 ounces. And a powerful set of lungs."

"So much for your good night's sleep," Harry grinned. He glanced at Ginny, who had covered her mouth with her hand as if she couldn't quite believe that her best friend had just given birth. He could see the tears glisten in his wife's eyes and his smile only grew bigger.

"The Healer is probably going to tell me off but I want you all to come in," Narcissa said and stepped aside to let everyone into the room. "You are all her family and you should all be here."

Hermione sat up in the bed, holding a bundle of light pink blankets in her arms. She looked tired and sweaty and strands of hair stuck to her forehead. Her tears had only just dried and it was clear for the world to see she had been crying but when she looked up and Andromeda met those hazel eyes she realised she saw true happiness. When she reached the side of the bed, Hermione lowered the bundle enough for Andromeda to peer inside.

The baby girl wrapped up in the blankets was beautiful and soundly asleep. Andromeda saw dark hair and overheard Molly whisper to Arthur that all Weasley babies were born with red hair at birth and if not, they were never going to red. Looked like Hermione's genes had been stronger. A perfect little nose, a tiny little mouth that smacked happily as she slept and a beautiful little face. Andromeda felt the tears well up in her eyes when she remembered the morning the Healers had handed Nymphadora to her, or the night her daughter had handed her her grandson.

"Well done, Hermione," Harry said as he kissed his friend on her cheek. "She's beautiful."

"She'll have to beat the boys of her with a stick when she gets older," Minerva said and Hermione looked up.

"She's never going outside," she grinned and then looked around. "We've named her Cara."

"Cara?" Andromeda asked and her eyes found Narcissa. She smiled. "I have heard that name before."

"It means 'beloved'," Narcissa answered. "And yes, you would have heard it before because when we were little it was the name I had chosen if I had had a daughter. When I suggested the name to Hermione she loved it so much that we never even thought of anything else. It was quite a struggle to come up with a middle name."

"And? Did you find one in the end?" Minerva asked with a smile.

"Rose," Narcissa answered and smiled when Hermione handed the baby to her. "It was the name Hermione came up with just after she was born because she was so beautiful and so fragile, like a rose." She turned to Andromeda and their eyes briefly met before she handed her daughter to her sister. Andromeda carefully took Cara and looked down into the bundle of blankets and watched as two tiny eyes opened and she was greeted by a pair of strangely blue eyes. Ron's eyes were dark and Hermione's were hazel coloured and she looked up in surprise only to realise that Arthur Weasley's eyes were blue. Somewhere there was a gene for blue eyes in the family. But then she looked back at Narcissa and decided that she was looking at her sister's blue eyes instead, even though it was biologically impossible. She smiled when Cara yawned.

"I heard a saying once," Hermione said and she looked around the room. Narcissa had sat down on the bed and her arm had snaked around her shoulder. She rested her tired body against that of her lover. "Someone once said that all things will be allright in the end and if it is not allright, it is not yet the end."

"And?" Minerva said as she took Cara from Andromeda and found herself mesmerized by the beauty of this tiny human being. "What does it mean to you?"

Hermione smiled. "The hard times but have ended because everything's allright now."

Narcissa kissed Hermione's head and felt a single tear slide down her cheek. They were both starting over. Together. They had not expected to ever be where they were now. She had given up hope that things would ever change but it looked like that with the war the darkness had ended too. They were free to be who they were meant to be and free to live the life they had always wanted. She looked at the young woman she loved more than love herself. The birth of Cara signalled a new beginning. They would be together and from now on, they would be a family. Like the one they had always wanted to have.

Hermione looked up to Narcissa. "I couldn't be happier for accepting that lunch invite that day."

Narcissa smiled. "And I couldn't be happier for you accepting me into your life. You are going to be a wonderful mother."

Hermione's lips brushed along Narcissa's. "We are going to be a wonderful family." She looked around the room. "All of us."

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
